Hermione, A Butterfly
by Lianore
Summary: It's a tale of a girl scorched, heartbroken, confused and trying to righten herself. Hermione meant for nothing sinister, her brown eyes innocently gazing into fate, which no mind can comprehend, as she tore down what was destined. WIP, canon up till the end of GoF. Eventually HGSB. ON HOLD.
1. A Sirius Encounter

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns the world and the characters, I make no profit out of this, and I do not own.

 **A/N:** My WIP, expected to be a long story. I have some chapters prewritten, and some plot worked out, but it has also nested itself in my head and keeps on growing like a weed, ill try and reign it in. Grammarly is my beta. Canon up till the end of GoF.

 **Warning:** I swear, and my characters swear unless it goes entirely against their personalities. I won't write warnings unless it is something severe in the chapter. This chapter might be somewhat on the edge of "OK". It is M rated, for mature readers. There will most likely be lemon/smut later on so now you know. Let's see what you think.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was the end of their fourth year. Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry was sitting on the Hogwarts Express heading for London. Hermione thought of the years since learning she was a witch. Something she never really given much thought about, but circumstances change. For Hermione, it wasn't the death of Cedric or the return of Voldemort that brought out these thoughts, of course, those were important factors, but the real cause was a letter from her parents. Over the years they drifted apart. Less and less time spent with them each year and Hermione hadn't realised it. It was weird. Not realising you don't spend more than a couple of weeks with your parents each year. Not understanding, you are supposed to miss them. Thinking about it, Hermione could see the drift, reflecting she could see the slow change. On her lap was the letter that triggered it all and it had haunted her ever since it plopped down in breakfast three weeks earlier — a letter from her parents, short and descriptive, mainly telling her the facts.

 _Dear Hermione_

 _We hope you have had a good semester. We have decided to go on a trip during the summer. We will be leaving three days after you return to South America and we will be away for an unknown length. You did mention in your previous letter that you were to go with your friends after spending three weeks at home, but maybe they are willing to see you earlier? If not, you could also stay at home alone during that time. We know you are old enough to take care of yourself._

 _Love_

 _Mum and Dad_

She had read it in silence and read it aloud; it made no difference, it still sounded so foreign and declaratory. It is not something a parent should send, the wording, the insensitive and uncaring sentences. Every night for the last three weeks she had cried about it, screamed at it and angrily punched the walls out of anger. She had cried until she couldn't cry anymore and then she had just sat there. She stopped crying, stopped screaming and just sat and stared. A numbness had washed over her, and she was different.

Why? Leaving? South America? An unknown amount of time? Reading the letter that morning gave Hermione a shock, but after contemplating it further Hermione was not as surprised. How could she not have seen this coming? The letter was so emotionless as well. She had gone back and reread all letters she had received from her parents over the years. Laying them out and going from the first to the last, she could see the change. Less emotion, further apart, shorter... How could she have missed it? _'Brightest Witch of her age my ass'_ she mused.

Returning from her thoughts, she looked around the compartment Harry was looking out the window with miserable eyes while Ron and Ginny were bickering over something not worth bickering over. _'Probably quidditch'_ she thought. She had contemplated going to the burrow after her parents left but realised she was in no mood to handle the throng that is Weasley family. Harry was bound to go back to the Dursleys, and that was certainly not an option. Having heard the stories from Harry, they would never agree to have a witch stay with them. She wished she could, Harry might understand her. Or perhaps not, even thou his parents were not here anymore they had loved him. Hermione froze at the thought that just crossed her mind. Did her parents not love her? Why else would she think of Harry's parents in that way? _'Oh god,'_ She loved her parents no matter how far they drifted apart, right? They would always be in her life. _'Yes, they would'_ she thought _', but they are leaving... for an unknown amount of time... And war is coming...'_. She realised that it was destructive thinking about it and forced herself to stop. It would just end up destroying her. She could not control the future, and she had no clue of how things would go, contemplating too much on them will get her depressed. _'No Hermione'_ she thought _'stop worrying about things you have no control over. Just stop and be. Take one day at a time. Yes, I know that is not something you eh... I do but... Do. Okay, girl?'_ Okay.

With that, she ended her rant and decided to live her life one day at a time. She is Hermione Granger, so of course, she started to plan in her head how to live her life one day at a time before she realised and gave herself a mental slap. The train ride continued, and she soon found herself back at platform 9 3/4. Seeing her parents after the revelation, she noticed things she had not before; her parent's uncomfortable stance, her father with his arm around her mother but with a strained smile. Hermione pulled into the warm embrace of the Weasleys and after engaging in the normal well wishes she came head to head with her parents who gave her a more strained, seemingly compulsory, hug. Hermione's thoughts drifted back once again before finally accepting the changes in her life. _'Hermione know-it-all Granger turning Hermione one-day-at-a-time Granger'_ she thought with a slow sigh. _'Should rephrase it, it is a mouthful.'_

After two days at home, Hermione had come to a full acceptance of her new way of living. Shortly after returning from Kings Cross they had sat down at the kitchen table sharing a meal. Her parents told her that they would rent out their home starting on August 1st forcing Hermione to go to the Burrow. She had said that she wouldn't be here at that point but still. While that was a shock, the next one pulled her to accept the changes. They explained to her that as dentists they would work for at least six months starting on September 1st around South America. That meant forcing Hermione to either stay with her friends over Christmas or staying at Hogwarts.

After that first dinner, most of their conversations were friendly and unfamiliar. Today the house was in chaos, while usually as calm and planning as her; they were planning to leave and rent out there home meaning a lot of work. Surprisingly this evening Hermione had her first and probably last the first-time experience with her parents, take-home pizza. Half melted, and cold in the middle Hermione saw a resemblance to her and her parents' relationship.

 _'Stop! Stop Hermione, what did we say just a few days ago? Hmm? Yes, that is right, stop thinking those negative thoughts. You are fifteen going on sixteen and about to be parent free. Perhaps you should think about that and maybe take use that rare opportunity that you have never dreamed about but most all other girls ... And boys... Have'_.

The evening flew by and all the sudden there she stood, waving goodbye to her parents as they entered the cab and drove off. Wandering back into the now very quiet house and looking around, it felt like a hotel or something similar. Why wouldn't it? It would be rented out to strangers who would decorate and not want unfamiliar memorabilia lying around. Her bedroom had the same hotel-like feeling, odd since her parents didn't take anything from it.

Once again coming face to face with the proof, Hermione decided not to linger. _'Time for some fun'_ she thought. Looking in her closet, she realised that was not possible; it seemed like time had stood still in there since becoming a witch. Twelve-year-old Hermione's clothes that would not fit and surely look silly on her filled the closet sighing, looking down and finding the well-worn jeans and sweater acceptable she grabbed her bag and got out the door and headed to central London.

The town was buzzing, and the sun was out, Hermione walked around looking for a store that would be suitable. _'F-ing sake Hermione, don't plan, do! Next store you see, you enter!'_ And that she did. Some dark mystic store filled with black clothing _'Professor Snape would love this place'_ and a very pierced shop assistant. She walked around feeling very out of place. _'Well Hermione, might not be what you were hoping for but just buy at least one item, okay?'_ Right.

Finding one was easy enough, a black top _'well, maybe just something else then since it looked so normal'_. Hermione stopped by a rack with black leather or fake leather pants. _'Take a walk on the wild side they say'_ she grabbed the skinny pants tried them on. _'Damn girl! You got some ass'_ she thought in the most unusual tone of voice. Giving a short _'ehh just go with it'_ shrug she went to the cashier and paid.

Walking from store to store with some skips she ended up with a vast assortment of clothing. Dresses, shirts, shorts, skirts even some lingerie. Satisfied she returned home deciding tomorrow she might go to Camden market being a Saturday after all. She had been before as a child and had loved the whole atmosphere.

At Camden market the following day she was overwhelmed with the vast amount of people; Londoners, Brits and foreigners surrounded her. Amazing. Spending so much time in the wizarding world she had forgotten there were things she missed out on in the muggle world. Letting the crowd whisk her away she ended up in a shoe store. Boots of all size, high heels that would make her as tall as Snape, _'not in a long shot, shorty'_ her mind reminded her, she decided on a pair of acceptable height black pumps and a new pair of dark green converse.

Deciding herself brave with a fake tattoo and some other clothing and stuff she got into a restaurant at a sun deck in the hopes of getting something to drink. Standing by the bar in her red skirt and black top from yesterday, her new "tattoo" of a lion _'Gryffindor after all'_ on the inside of her arm she waited to order when a foaming, cold glass of beer pushed in front of her. Following the very masculine, tattooed and what sure looked like a strong arm up to what it was attached to, Hermione found herself staring into a smiling young man with dark brown short hair. Giving a small smile to hide her awkwardness he spoke to her.

"You looked quite thirsty, don't want to keep such a pretty young lady waiting," the mysterious stranger said.

 _'Really? That is what you choose to say? Rather cheesy isn't it boy?'_ She thought to herself before giving a broader smile.

"Thanks, it's true. You are very perceptive" Hermione responded sarcastically, grabbing the beer.

"I am very perceptive, at least when I care," he said.

Hermione almost choked on the drink, not because of the first time trying muggle beer, but due to his reply. Did he say _that_ to her sarcastic response? _'Blimey,'_ she thought in a very Ronald voice.

"Let's not linger in the bar, I have a table over there," he said and pointed to a small table by the waterside. "By the way, maybe I should introduce myself. Gavin is the name" he said and held out his hand.

"Hermione" she answered took his hand and followed him to the table.

Halfway through the second beer and talking, which she had to lie most of the time being a witch and all, she realised that after four hours of shopping in extreme heat and crowd she was feeling quite tipsy. Having had nothing since breakfast and sitting down the whole time she started to become very on comfortable with the thought of having to stand up. Deciding to finish the beer and head home she upped her drinking.

"So, there is this great place around the corner, 10-minute walk at most, great food, great people. Come with me?" He asked.

Finishing her beer, she stood and thought about how that would end. "Maybe next time Gavin. I am worn out and should head home" she said with a fake apologetic smile.

Turning to walk away he grabbed her hand, which did not sit well with her and said "Not worn out enough darling, I can help you out with that" with a very creepy smile.

 _'Ugh creep!'_ She wanted to scream and slap him. Settling with yanking her hand back from his grip, thanking him for the beer she walked away as fast as possible. Not willing to look back until she was back at home.

The next few days flew by, feeling uncomfortable staying at home and determined to follow through with her new way of living she did something bold and so completely not-Hermione every day. She even tried smoking. She had gone back shopping at the same time avoiding Camden market. She was determined to replace that experience but settled with replacing it one step at a time. Going to a local food market she picked out a few beers, trying to look adult enough to purchase them, she got away with no problem and now sat in the backyard in a black bikini, drinking a beer and smoking a fag, being so not-Hermione as possible. _'Fags work well with beer'_ she thought to herself.

She took a dip in the pool and enjoyed the silence, the tall hedges that surrounded their garden provided much-appreciated privacy. Not playing quidditch there was no other source of training available at Hogwarts, and she looked down her body. _'Not bad'_ she thought _'but can I keep this up without working out, what about the war?'_ Being best friends with Harry, she was bound to end up in a fight sooner or later. Magic helps you that far but how could she possible fight Death Eaters, she had to run right or fight them with her fists. Looking at her hands, calloused free and dainty skinny things. _'Na that will not work'_. Skinny as her mother she had no muscles at all. Apart from those round shaped thighs, she got from years of horse riding as a child. Walking back to bed after the sun had set and a quick shower she had decided tomorrow she would start the day with a work out session. She knew her mother had some unopened boxes of workout videos downstairs.

Next morning, she set into her training pants and a loose-fitting T-shirt and took if for a morning run. Exhausted she returned after just 20 min, thinking she had been away at least twice as long. Feeling mortified about how utterly pathetic it was.

Days went by, and it was Saturday, dressed in her new black pumps, straitening her hair as much as possible she threw on a lovely dark blue dress, not to over the top. Adding some mascara, black eyeliner and soft red lipstick she went out on her new adventure — the day before she had managed to get a hold of a fake ID after deciding to go out. Walking into the club, she got struck by a heat wave, smell wave and a lot of very sticky people _'Okay, Hermione walk past them... Yeah... Push yourself past them.'_

Along the walls were couches and tables, in front of her was a small staircase leading up to another floor overlooking the dancefloor. The dance floor filled with people, girls half naked and guys drooling over them. A band was playing on the small stage up front; the music was not that bad. Finishing her second beer, she put the glass away and entered the dancefloor pushing her way to the centre; she started to dance along and was swept away by the music. Unaware of the man standing on the upstairs walkway staring at her.

Standing on the walkway was the tall, skinny, tattooed, escaped mass murderer Sirius Black. He had been looking for a way out of his first and current prison, his birth home nr 12 Grimmauld Place. Managing to sneak away long enough to get out he was looking for a couple of beers. Mother of even her own mother Molly Weasley had thrown out all HIS beer just because the twins had gotten drunk one evening. Not HIS fault they had snuck out, but that damn woman had blamed it all on him.

Enjoying the fourth beer of the evening, he was leaning on the walkway railing and looking at all the trouble-free youths' downstairs going into sad thoughts about how his youth was just the same up until **THAT** night. Suddenly there enters a woman, pushing her way to the dancefloor dancing on her own with the flow of music she looked relaxed, completely free of all troubles of the world. It made him slightly jealous and also curious, so he finished the beer and headed downstairs.

Pushing himself towards the centre where he thought she would be and at the same time avoiding the grabbing girls with far too little clothes on. Finally getting to her, he took a long look at her. With her back facing him she had a beautiful dress and such long brown hair that fell to her waist. She turned around and almost came crashing into him, putting her hands on his chest to steady herself, he got a good look at her. A spark of recognition set in, had he seen her before? The moment lasted for a second before she yanked her hands away.

"Sorry, didn't see you there," she said before turning back to walking away from him. Determined not to let her get away he quickly got to his senses and followed her. Finding her at the bar, he just held up two fingers behind her back for the bartender to see.

"Hi there," he said, and she turned around. She looked amazing, beautiful brown eyes and very kissable lips. At the gobsmacked expression on her face, he looked up at the bartender that had just returned with their drinks and paid.

"Hi" she responded with a slight frown on her face. Handing her the beer Sirius took a sip and just looked at her, waiting for her to say or drink. She downed almost half in one go while staring at him. Being such a long time since he been out, even longer since he looked at such a beauty if ever, he didn't know what to say, so he pulled out his fags and held them in front of her.

When she took one, he showed the way to the back door which leads out to the smoking area. She followed him out saying thanks. Realising he couldn't say his name he reached out his hand.

"James"

"Mia" she took his hand and gave him a small but fantastic smile.

Lighting his cigarette, he handed her the lighter. "So, Mia," he said trying out her name for the first time. Looking at her once again, she gave him that look that said she waited for him to continue. He sighed. "It's been so long since I've been out. I'm completely oblivious to what to say when standing here next to such a pretty lady".

She gave him a smirk, seeming to enjoy his embarrassment. "Pretty you say," she said. "Well can't say I've been here before so I wouldn't know, you know you could have gotten away with it" she laughed a bit at his shocked expression. "James, really it's a lovely name. So, what brings you here then?"

Feeling a bit mortified by her smirk and his complete lack of the old Sirius flirtatious Black he quickly shook himself back into action. "Just needing to get away, had been stuck in one place far too long" he was truthful while disregarding telling too much. "What brings such a lovely lady here then?"

She sighed "can't say it's that much different from your reason. Needing to get away." He pondered that for a second. Her eyes seemed to drift off into the distance when she replied — sadness in her eyes.

He drew in the last of the fag and flipped it away. Mias glass nearly empty "How about another round then, maybe we could hit the dance floor, would love to see some more of Mia-moves".

She looked at him shocked for a few seconds until she flipped off her fag. Grabbing her hand, he then proceeded to pull her into the bar, purchasing two new beers and headed to the dancefloor with her. They danced together for what seemed like hours. Refilling their glasses whenever they were empty. The way she moved, her occasional touches with him was exhilarating. He forgot all the troubles in the world, all the pain when they danced, and she looked so happy and free.

Getting closer and closer throughout their dance they soon were just centimetres apart a slow song started, their drinks long lost on a table she looked at him and gave a small smile which he returned. She put her hands on his shoulders, and he put his hands on her waist. Slowly moving together to the slow song, he could feel her breath on his neck. Turning around their eyes met, he flicked his gaze down to those luscious lips and up again. He saw the way her pink tongue licked very sensibly her lips wet and how she bit some at her bottom lip before releasing. He thought that her movement was the most beautiful thing and for sure the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

Slowly leaning in he went for a kiss. Finding it acceptable as Mia tilted her head back to meet him, their lips met in a chaste kiss. The kiss seemed to stop time, he pulled her closer to himself and heard her release a breath in response. It caused him to blink open his eyes seeing her flushed cheeks and closed eyes. He closed his eyes again, dragging his hands up and down her waist while catching at her bottom lip with his teeth. Her lips parted for him, and their tongues met giving away an explosion of feelings. While their tongues battle for dominance her hands flew to his neck and her fingers went through his long hair. The slight touch was more than he had felt in years and more then she had ever felt even if he had no idea of that.

After what felt like forever he became aware of the music changing speed. She too became aware as they were pushed by once again dancing people. Taking her hand in his, he dragged her off to the side, Looking at her he could see her lips had pinked and filled by their intense kissing. She looked at him, grabbed his hand again and processed towards the exit.

"Come on," she said.

Feeling her small hand in his pulling him along he followed. They were outside now, a few people around and he noticed that the night was almost over, must be sometime early morning. She turned towards him, seeming unsure. Once again biting her lower lip so seductively Oh, she probably did not intend for it to be seductive, but he could not help himself. Within a second, he was in front of her and kissing her with all the might he could muster. She returned the kiss eagerly, and as they parted to breathe, they looked deep into each other eyes.

"Come with me?" She asked unsurely and grabbed his hand again.

He nodded, smiled managing to pull out a hoarse "yes".

They walked together holding hands, both tipsy on the verge of being drunk their walk mixing with some tripping. Sirius noticed she seemed to be more unsteady on her feet than him and he looked down seeing the black pumps. He stopped her then, kneeling before her.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"My Lady seems to be wearing some uncomfortable shoes, not willing to let a lady suffer; I figured she might go for a ride" He answered with the most flirtatious smile and winked. He grabbed her foot as she grabbed his shoulders to steady herself.

Pulling off both shoes he stood up, turned around and crouched down. "Jump on, your carriage awaits," he said.

She laughed "oh my knight in shining armour; I would love to." She jumped on his back and of they went. Hearing her laugh he decided he could not get enough of it. He neighed and succeeded in hearing her laugh again.

"So, my lady, lead the way, and I shall carry thy there". She leads the way, and after a few minutes, they entered a small street of fancy looking houses.

"It's the last house to the left".

They came up to the medium-sized house he dropped her off at the doorstep pulling out the keys she unlocked and led him in closing the door after him. Immediately upon entering she turned around, pushed him against the door at kissed him hard. His hands flew to her waist as he responded, and they moaned. Her hands were up in his hair again dragging at the strands at his back. He could feel his pulse raising and their kissing getting more intense her body pushed against his and he could feel her entire body moulded into his. He dragged his hands from her waist down to her lovely round ass, and he squeezed and pulled her up. She responded and wrapped her legs around his waist as he hoisted her up. Between their kisses, he asked "bedroom?"

"Upstairs - first door to - right" she answered in between kisses. He walked up the stairs carrying her, her hands were on his chest and worked slowly on pushing the coat off his shoulders. Extraditing first one arm then to help her, she managed to get the coat off him, and it dropped to the floor.

Coming up to the door she turned the handle behind her, and they walked in, slamming the door shut with his foot. He let her slide down until they wore both standing there. Not ending the intense kissing session her hands came to his hips and found their way under his T-shirt while his hand found the zipper at the back. Pulling it halfway down he felt her trying to remove his shirt raising his hand to help her out he got it of staring intensely into each other. The returned to kissing, and he lowered the zipper pulling her hair to the side, he kissed her neck down her shoulder as he slowly extracted the straps of her dress.

The dress fell revealing her standing nearly naked with only a pair of black knickers and bra. Sirius gulped at the sight of her, letting his eyes travel down her and up again returning to kiss her. His hand roamed her back, up her sides feeling her breasts slowly. Her hands moved down his chest as she unbuckled his belt. He pushed her slowly forward until her legs touched the bed. She had unzipped his pants, and they were hanging loose. Extracting herself from the kiss, she sat down on the bed and scooted up to the centre lying down.

The sight of her made him go wild with lust; she looked like an angel, an angel just for him, _his_ angel. He got back to his senses seeing her smile seductively and removed his pants. He prowled over her as if stalking a pray and kissed her while hovering over her. His hands roamed over her body, kisses trailing from her lips to her chin and down her neck stopping at those places that seemed to make her breath hitch. As he moved his hand to cup one of her breasts his mouth returned to her lips. _'So responsive, so beautiful'_ he thought. His hand left her chest and travelled south lingering small touches across her flat tummy down to the edge of her knickers.

Suddenly he felt her tense up, stopping the ministrations and looking up at her he noticed her biting her lip and seeming very unsure. Worrying he asked, "Alright, love?".

She took a couple of seconds before placing her hand on his cheek. "Yes...No... I mean... I haven't... Could we not move this fast?" she said. He froze for a second at what she had just said and at the look she gave him. _'Had she never done this? Was she ... a Virgin?'_ He thought. _'Wait, how old is she? The club had a 20-age limit. I suppose it's not impossible for her to be a virgin at that age but...'_ shaking himself from his thoughts, he moved away and laid down on her side.

"Sure love, no pressure. Just spending this night with you have been amazing". She smiled in return, and they soon went into a deep sleep hugging each other chest to chest.

* * *

R&R

 **A/N** : When I woke up this morning I didn't expect I would be posting this but apparently I did. I said in the top AN that it is stretching what is "OK" now you might know what I am talking about. Neither character is a creep, that is not what is going on and not what I intend. Hermione is acting very odd, that is due to events, she will be more Hermione later on. Please read and review, don't hold back. Don't worry, Sirius will not be a creep.


	2. A Grim Greeting

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns the world and the characters, I make no profit out of this, and I do not own.

 **A/N:** I work a lot with characters, their traits, personalities, relationships and events that shape them. Lately, I have been thinking about Narcissa Malfoy; I have determined she is most definitely a Black. The woman stood up to the Dark Lord, looked into his eyes and lied. That is some serious cohones (I love that word). Sirius Black, however, is a difficult character, we do not get to see enough of him and what we do see is a post-Azkaban Sirius. He never got a chance to heal. I try to incorporate Sirius at this point of his life as well as possible. Enough of me lets get on with it.

Enjoy!

* * *

 _A Grim Greeting_

The following morning Hermione woke with a blinding headache. She stretched out her limbs and repeatedly swallowed to ail her parched throat. Hermione tried to remember the previous evening, going out, dancing yes, dancing with a man. Suddenly she hears a loud snore, and she freezes. The last adventure night comes flooding back to her with such a force she feels like she was knocked back by a tidal wave. Dancing, kissing, the piggyback ride...getting undressed. She rips up the cover and notices that she is thankfully somewhat clothed. _'Thank god'_ she sighed as she remembered having stopped before going too far and losing her virginity on a night of drunken debauchery. Another snore causes her to slowly pull back her cover and turn to look at the man sleeping next to her. Face down and away all she sees is an arm with some faded tattoos and long black hair.

 _'Cannot deal with this right now'_ she tells herself and slowly extract from the bed, careful not to wake the man. She throws on a robe and heads for the bathroom taking care of needs and getting the smeared makeup of her. _'Coffee needs coffee. And water, loads and loads of water, maybe an obliviate'_. Heading to the kitchen, she starts the coffeemaker and ponders her life; had she gone too far, gone too much on the wild side? **This** was certainly not expected. No matter how much she wanted to live for her new motto, there were certain things that she just wasn't ready for; example number one was lying upstairs right now. She wasn't ready for getting drunk and picking up strange men at bars. Feeling remorse and angst of the whole situation she fails to notice the man standing in the doorway.

Meanwhile, as Hermione shuts the bedroom door, Sirius awakes. He took a good look around and slowly realised that it was not his bedroom, far too girly and far too few girl posters decorated the walls for it to be his. Memories of yesterday flood him, and he smiled; he had met the loveliest of ladies. As he picks up the discarded clothes thrown about the floor he takes a good look around. He needed to figure out the woman before she kicked him out.

He stopped at the entrance to the kitchen seeing the young lady - Mia - looking away from him and out the window. Her straight hair had curled a bit over the night, and once again he is struck with a spark of recognition.

"Good morning," he said, and she turned around fast. A shocked expression on her face, her coffee cup slips from her hand and shatters on the hard floor. A small whispered "Sirius".

He hears her whisper his name, a name he did not give out yesterday. Then her eyes roll back, and he quickly goes to her in three longs strides and captures her before she falls. Shock, panic and dread fill him as he holds an unconscious Mia. Bringing her to the living room, he placed her on the sofa and began pacing back and forth trying to figure out what just happened and what he should do. What he should do is alert the Order. He can hear the yelling and shouting bound to happen, and he would never see the outside of Grimmauld place for as long as he lives. While pacing, he turned his eyes back to the unconscious witch and noticed she is very much not unconscious. Big round brown eyes are staring back at him. He pauses and waits for the conclusion of this encounter.

She stares at him, pacing back and forth until he sees her staring. He seems to be panicking.

 _IIIIIIII_

"Mia?" He whispered.

 _'Mia? Yea that's right I gave him my fake ID name. But why is he calling me that now? Wait. Does he not recognise me? Should I continue this roust? I called him Sirius and... God! My wand is upstairs right next to the bed; he could have seen it. Shit! Shit shit shit! If I don't tell him who I am he is bound to contact the Order, he is a wanted criminal, and I recognised him. That would bring the Order here... FUCK that would not look good. What if they found out I almost slept with him and Harry... No! No no no. I almost slept with Harry's godfather, what would he think of me? Hermione, you got yourself in real deep shit! You must tell him who you are; you can't let the Order find you like this'_.

"Sirius... Um, do you not recognise me?" She asked carefully.

 _'Recognize?'_ He knew he recognised something about her.

"Um... Well, there is something about you that seems familiar, especially now your hair is curlier" Sirius said.

 _'That pesky bird's nest always being a bitch.'_

"Um, It's Hermione..." He looked confused. "Hermione Granger, Harry's friend. Shrieking Shack?" She notices his face pale even more if that was possible and realises he now knows who she is.

 _'Fuck!'_ He screamed in his head as he suddenly remembers the bushy-haired best friend of his godson — the amazing witch that saved his life. She looks different, more grown up. _'But she isn't grown up. Harry turns 15 this year.'_ His pesky mind reminds him. Sirius Black for the first time feels like he is about to faint. The idiot went to bed with a child, a goddamn CHILD last night, a child best friends with his godson. A child that he would have... _'Don't go there!'_.

A myriad of emotions etched on his face and with worry that he is going to freak out Hermione steps up to him and grabs hold of his hand. He seems to relax slightly at the gestures but his eyes, which focus is on her, screams of panic.

"You did nothing... We did nothing. Stop panicking, please. Sirius sit down and let's talk" she begs and leads him to the sofa. He sat down while she went to the kitchen to grab two cups of strong dark coffee and sits down next to him.

"I... We... Harry..." He stammers out. Knowing where he is going with this, she cuts him off.

"Yes, but nothing happened, I didn't recognise you yesterday, and you did not recognise me. It's not surprising; we only met a few short times."

"You are fourteen."

Sighing "fifteen, I turn 16 September 19th... I have a fake ID. I... You couldn't have known." She grabs his hand, and he turns to look at her, and his face shows clear upset emotions. "Sirius, you did nothing wrong" he jumps up from his seat and stands in front of her cutting her of effectively.

"NOTHING WRONG?!" he yelled "I did nothing wrong, you think?! I almost slept with you! I would have had you not stopped me... I... God, I... I deserve that time in Azkaban" the last words come out in a whisper.

She stares at him in shock, not having realised just how much last night had affected him. Saddened by his last whispering words and the pain and torment he must feel, she is determined to set his mind right.

"But you didn't... We didn't... have sex." She said blushing. "And you weren't the only one; it takes two to tango." Standing up she puts her arms around him in a comforting hug; he hugs her back reluctantly. "Sirius" she whispered at the crook of his neck "I was also a part of yesterday, I grabbed your hand, I pulled you out of there. I pulled you home. I jumped at you the second we got through the door." _'If anyone is at fault here; it is me. It's me who Harry will hate, me who went out.'_

Her words affect him and calm him down slightly, but the feeling of almost turning a true monster haunts him. It does not matter that had he had the slightest idea of who she was or how old she was he would have never, **NEVER** , gone that far. But what happened to her? Why does she have a fake ID? Why does she go out drinking alone? Why is this house empty? It's a Sunday, where are her parents? Questions in a multitude that he must have the answers to, not just to quell his interested but because nothing about any of it makes any sense.

"Hermione, I would have never done what I did have I known. You must believe me" he begs of her.

"I do know that, and the same goes for me, Sirius."

"Hermione, I don't get a few things, why where you out? Drinking, fake ID... Not that I mean to blame you, not at all. I don't understand. Sure, I don't know much about you, but what Harry has told me it does not sound like you" he said, "and where are your parents?" At the last sentence, he feels her stiffen, and she pulls back.

"Sit down Sirius, let me explain".

 _IIIIIIII_

As they sat down on the sofa, she knows she must tell him all that has happened in the past weeks. She begins telling him about the letter, the realisation, her parents and all that has transpired over the summer she feels him getting more and more emotional. She feels him getting upset, angry and sad; she also hears him laugh at some of the stories. He gets furious hearing about Camden market incident and Gavin, hearing him mutter crude words under his breath as she tells the story. Coming to an end and why she was out last night, she feels a relief of finally telling someone of the emotional rollercoaster. Tears of relief, sadness and anger roll down her cheeks, which he wipes off with his thumbs.

Hearing about all she has been through he gets frustrated and outraged. Her parents just left her, up and abandoned her? Her?! an angel? He wished that they were here, so he could give them a piece of his mind, damn the circumstances of him being here the first place. And that _Gavin_ boy, the thoughts turn nasty here and highly illegal. Many theories about finding him and severing his ability to procreate come to mind.

He hears her voice breaking as she explains and turns to see small tears falling. Wiping them away he realises how completely alone she must be feeling, how broken down she must have been over her abandonment to up and changed her life so drastically; he must do something about it.

"Come with me," Sirius said.

She looks at him with a frown.

"Come with me, to my place; there are many free rooms available, you should not stay here alone, it's not safe and... Hermione, it is not good for you."

She wipes away the few remaining tears. "I don't know…"

"Hermione, please. It is safe, not just me there."

"Okay, perhaps you're right. Had it not been you yesterday, I... I wonder if another guy would have stopped..." Hermione replied after a long pause.

 _'No another guy would perhaps not have stopped'_ his mind tells him, and the anger bubbles underneath his skin.

"That is true, Hermione." He said bluntly. Seeing her frightened, he reiterates. "Not all guys are good. I do not wish to frighten you, but you should know the truth, and _that_ is another reason you should come with me. My place is safe, very safe and I'll be there to keep you safe" he swears this to her and himself. "Come on" he stands and pulls her up. "Let's grab your things and go."

They walk upstairs in silence and start packing up her things, books and clothes, all her possessions they pack up. "Can I use your wand?" He asks.

"Why?"

"It's a lot to carry; I could shrink it, I would also need it to apparate with you".

"yeah right, didn't think of that," she replied and laughed a bit. Hearing her laugh again brings out a smile, it is the most adorable laughter.

"All set?" He asked, and she nodded.

Cat carrier in one hand, a reluctant cat inside. Crookshanks had not appreciated being torn from a little box in the cupboard and stuffed in a carrier. With Hermione next to him they headed out the door and to a secluded area to apparate.

"I'll take you side-along. Have you ever done that before?" He asked.

"No"

"Well alright, it might be a bit uncomfortable for you. You should close your eyes and hold on to me tight" Sirius said and pulled her towards his chest and apparated away.

Landing in the apparition spot a short distance from Grimmauld place she wrestles out of his grip and hurls behind her. "Oh god," she whispered.

He laughed "yeah sucks; you'll get the hang of it eventually".

"I hope, it's just I've been feeling like doing that all morning, feels kinda good now." He laughed even more at her revelation, and soon she smiled at him.

"I'm glad you are feeling better. Come on Hermione; it's just a short walk away."

Standing outside his birth home, he hands her a piece of paper "Read it and think of it". She read the note and a house pushing itself into existence. "Alright. Now as you may not know, this is my birth home and the headquarters. So yeah, hopefully, no one is home if we can be so lucky. Oh, and try and be quiet, we don't want to wake up mother" he said, and they enter the door.

 _IIIIIIII_

Stepping through the door to Grimmauld place the sneaked in trying to be as quiet as possible just after closing the door behind them and seeing the hallway clear and not hearing anything both Hermione and Sirius sigh and relax. Perhaps just a tad too early though when a loud noise shakes the house, and a painting of a very foulmouthed woman starts screaming.

"VILE CREATURES IN MY HOME! GET OUT! GET OUT! MUDBLOODS! HALF-BREED MONSTERS! BRINGING SHAME TO THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS! BLOOD-TRAITORS!"

"SHUT UP, YOU OLD HAG!" Sirius yelled at the painting and closed the curtain ending the woman's speech. Hermione stands in the doorway surprised and holding fingers in her ears. Stumbling down the stairs comes to the source of the noise as a pink haired girl falls flat on the ground. As things could not get any worse the door across the hall opens with another bang revealing a very sour-looking potions Professor. His eyes flicker from the girl in the bottom of the stairs, trying to get up, to Sirius and lastly on Hermione trying but failing to hide behind Sirius, smirking he folds the arms in front of him.

"Quite an entrance Black, going into show business?" The professor asked smugly.

"Shut up, Snivellus! Mind your own business. What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be of kissing ass?" Sirius saids and turned to Snape trying to block out the girl standing behind him. _'Seriously Sirius? Nice comeback…'_

"Well I wouldn't have to be here but since the owner decided to... What really?... go out for a stroll? Perhaps go sniff the ass of a poodle?" He asked sounding very satisfied.

He is trying to get under Sirius skin and its working quite well Hermione notices. Sirius takes a step towards the professor and raises his wand. Snape is just as fast. The two men stare at each other with raised wands. Meanwhile, the pink haired girl stands up and dusts herself off.

"Boys, that is enough. I tripped and caused the noise. My bad" she says. Turning to look at Snape then to Sirius both with wands up and her standing right between them. "Oh, will you put your wands down. I'm completely harmless". Looking around Sirius, she notices Hermione.

"Wotcher names Tonks, and who might you be?" The girl named Tonks asks her with a small frown. Hermione was about to respond when more people enter the hallway behind Snape. Amongst those very ginger headed mother hen, namely Mrs Weasley. As more people come between the two men crowding the entrance, Hermione feels very caught. Mrs Weasley notices Hermione and quickly pushes herself past Tonks standing in front of Sirius who still is standing protectively in front of Hermione. Frowning at Sirius for a second, she turns to Hermione giving a motherly smile.

"Hermione dear, what a surprise. What are you doing here child?" She asks with a frown.

 _'Child, pfft really?'_

"Um..." Hermione starts when Sirius cuts her off.

"Visiting of course, why else?" He said staring at the mother hen, expression kind of like he is daring her to argue.

"Visiting? I had no idea. How did you get here?"

"Um..." Hermione starts again before getting cut off.

"No matter you are here now child. Come let's get you something to eat" Mrs Weasley says and grabs Hermione's wrist pulling here through the crowd that all seem to be looking at her. Hermione as a last resort throws Sirius a look of a pleading 'save me'. He sends her back an apologetic look, and she loses his sight as she ushered into a large dining area/kitchen.

 _IIIIIIII_

The crowd follows Hermione with their eyes when ushered away from Sirius, when pushed into the kitchen the entire crowd faces Sirius with many frowns and stern looks, apart from Snape that seems to be enjoying the circumstance and leans back smirking. Sirius feeling very much in the limelight smiles a flirtatious and very innocent smile knowing that even though it would not help much, it was better than nothing.

"Sirius where have you been and why are you returning with the girl?" A stern Kingsley asked.

Knowing there was no point in lying about not being away Sirius spoke. "Went out for a stroll, don't worry kept away from others." He said and avoided the second question hoping it would not come up.

"A stroll?! Are you crazy, boy? You know you can't leave or have you forgotten that you are a wanted criminal with posters decorating both the muggle world and wizarding world" Moody now spoke, his magical eye twirling around.

"I have not forgotten, hence as I stated I kept myself away from people. I don't need to hear this." Sirius responded.

Moody was about to argue back, but Kingsley held up his hand to say stop. "And what about the girl?" He asked — all avoidance of THAT flying out the window.

Hesitating for just a moment, Sirius pulled himself together hoping the lie would not be detected "Ran into her, saw her from a distance and recognised her. Hardly safe for a young _muggle-born_ witch to wander about London these days. Thought she would be safer here. What about it _Kingsley_?" he asked, "Don't you agree?".

Kingsley frowned but seemed to accept the lie. Knowing he could not possibly disagree. "of course, I agree with you, Sirius," he said, "that is not the point".

"Then what is the point?" Said Sirius as a dare for Kingsley to question his motive.

Kingsley looked angry and annoyed about being put on the spot "The point being you shouldn't have been out in the first place," he said sternly. "This is not the end, know that Black. No more sneaking out don't you realise you are putting everyone in danger?!"

 _'I'm putting everyone in danger? In what possible way...'_ He thought.

It seemed like Kingsley could read his thoughts he just said "Harry, Sirius, your godson, who needs you".

Sirius just stared at him not knowing what to say it was true, and he did not want to lose Harry before getting to know him more, he had to be there for the boy.

"Sirius how do you think he would deal with you caught just because you wanted to take a _stroll_?" he said mockingly. Sirius sighed and looked at his feet. He knew he could not argue it was all too true and he did feel some remorse. Still, Hermione had been out there, alone and unprotected, knowing how much she meant to Harry he had something to counter. Turning his eyes back up to Kingsley he said

"And what about Hermione? You do know how much she means to Harry, yet she was out there, a young witch not even allowed to do magic, completely unprotected. Why have you done nothing to protect her?".

Kingsley looked caught but quickly countered "there have been no threats against her, no signs at all. The Dark Lord is keeping himself hidden, and you know that."

"Yes, hiding like a coward, I have noticed, the Prophet does find its way here, and if you haven't noticed there is usually a lot of people here reminding me" he responded. "He is keeping himself away from the public, but in the dark Death Eaters are very much active, and the could easily come across her... just like I did. I don't even want to think about what would happen to her then."

Kingsley avoided his stern gaze knowing there was truth into what Sirius had just said.

"Hermione? Sirius" Snape asked "you just happened to come across her? Is that it? And since when is she _Hermione_ to you?"

"Since she saved my life" Sirius counters and the smirk on Snape's face disappears. "If there is nothing else I'm going to go grabbing something to eat."

Before he could leave Kingsley spoke, "there is a meeting tomorrow, considering you missed the last one and missed that we announced another for tomorrow."

 _'He just had to go there'_ Sirius thought "fine," he said and went into the kitchen.

 _IIIIIIII_

Upon entering the kitchen, he sees Hermione with a frustrated and annoyed look, picking at the mountain of food in front of her. Albus Dumbledore is sitting with the normal twinkle in his eyes. He seems to have interrupted Mrs Weasley as the woman turns to Sirius with a stern look and frowns.

He and Mrs Weasley did not get along; he finds her annoying due to her insisted mothering and she very much dislikes all about his character. She has multiple times questioned him about how he is reckless and unfit to be around any of her children. He has been royally pissed off with her numerous times, often due to her indicating he is not good enough for Harry. Did she not have enough children? Did she have to try and claim his only godchild? He promised James and Lily he would look out for him, he failed and got himself locked away. Now he got a second chance and damned all if he were to screw this up too. No way in hell! No one was to stop him from being with Harry, neither Dumbledore or Molly Weasley.

Hermione looked up at him with pleading eyes; it was too cute he couldn't stop the little twitch at the corner of the mouth. Surveying around he sees Remus sitting right beside Hermione; his best mate bore his eyes into Sirius which sent a shiver down his spine. Remus' eyes had a hint of gold in them, and he looked angry, no furious. Being only two days away from the full moon, he knew Remus' senses heightened.

Suddenly a very dark and scary thought entered his mind, and he froze, the hair on the back of his neck rising. _'The look he sends me seems to see straight through me. Oh, fuck! What has he sensed? Oh, fuck oh FUCK!'_ He screamed in his head while just trying to act as casual and innocent as possible.

"Sirius, my boy" Albus said.

"Dumbledore."

"Now, we both know you should not have left. I hate to see us having taken precautions to prevent that" Albus continued.

 _'Was that a threat?'_

"That won't be necessary Dumbledore," Sirius said. Albus seemed to take a long time just looking at Sirius, seemingly evaluating him.

"Hmm very well. Such an odd thing that you were to stumble across Miss Granger." Albus turned his eyes towards her "I was not aware you lived close by" Hermione didn't respond, and Albus turned to look at Sirius, again seeming to contemplate something. "No matter, I was going to invite Miss Granger here, but now it seems I don't have too." He finished and rose from the chair. "I will now leave, got errands to attend. Take care".

"Hermione dear, are you sure you wish to stay here? You are welcome at the Burrow; I'm sure Ginny and Ron would be delighted" Mrs Weasley said.

"Thanks, Mrs Weasley, but I'm sure."

"Call me Molly dear. Oh well, I better be off, feel free to floo us if you change your mind."

"Thanks, I will" they exchange a brief hug and Molly flooed home.

Silence once again fills the kitchen and Hermione and Sirius exchange a look. A low growl comes from Remus.

"Sirius," he said and rose. "A word if you will?" Sirius looked at him and gulped. Remus headed towards the doorway. "Library"

He wanted to speak to Hermione about what had happened in his absence, so he tried to linger, but Remus stayed put in the doorway. "Now please." Having no option left he followed out the door, upstairs and into the library.

 _IIIIIIII_

* * *

R & R.

 **A/N:** Hermione was very mature, she handled it well, she is good at thinking of others above her own. Let's hope it lasts. Comic relief, I don't think I can write without some form of comic relief. I love bad jokes. Sirius shouldn't be the one to voice them, however, but give him some slack; he is hungover. I am very insecure about this chapter, a lot of things going on but it just had fixed itself, things just had to happen.


	3. A Moony Evening

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns the world and the characters, I make no profit out of this.

 **A/N:** It may happen that when riding a bike along an asphalt road a rock or branch might appear in front of you, it may cause an accident, where your bike grinds to a halt flinging you head first towards the ground. It is possible that you might be tapping into your inner cat reflexes and land on your feet in an epic display. It will never happen that anyone were to see this or believe you. Anyway, of topic but it was my feelings when I discovered that I had Hermione drinking coffee and the next day working out that it was not all that bad. I do believe that one or both of Hermione's parents spent some time in the U.S, most likely her mother. At least in this fic.

Enjoy!

* * *

 _A Moony Evening_

Sirius walked gloomily up the stairs to the first-floor library. He hesitated by the door seeing Remus with his back towards him fishing up something from the old desk situated at the wall across the doorway. He enters, closed the door and lingered in the doorway should a hasty escape prove necessary. Remus had fished up a bottle of firewhiskey from the desk and two tumblers. He pored the liquid in silence, filling the tumblers in a pre-moon amount which meant a lot. The awkward silence that stretched between the two friends wasn't common and made the air thick with tension. Not having the guts to speak up first Sirius waited for any reaction from his best mate. Remus pulled out his wand, silencing and warding the room from intruders. He handed Sirius a tumbler then sat down in the armchair facing Sirius. Staring at each other Remus takes a sip, and Sirius copies the movement but chooses to stay standing.

"Sit down, Sirius," Remus asked.

Shifting on his feet looking around the room, Sirius does not move and turns back to look at Remus. The werewolf eyes flash in gold for a second.

"Sirius..." Remus repeated and sighed leaning forward on his elbows. "How long have we known each other?". Sirius looked at him wondering where he is going with this.

"The first year, we met on the train to Hogwarts," Sirius replied.

"Right. And that was?" Remus continued.

"1971"

"24 years ago, that would make you 35, right?" Sirius feels very uncomfortable with that statement. Age has been hounding him all day, her age, his age-

"Umm... yes" he answered quietly. Remus' eyes flash gold seeing the guilt in Sirius' eyes.

"So, what the FUCK are you doing hounding a fifteen-year-old?!" Remus snarled.

"I'm not..." Sirius stuttered.

"Don't fucking lie, Sirius!" Remus interrupts him and stands up.

"I'm not lying! I have done no _hounding_ as you put it!"

Remus stalks towards him and towers over him. Remus has always been the tallest of the marauders, but now it seemed he had grown twice as tall. Sirius gulped, it was close to the full moon, and at this point, Moony had more control, and it could prove dangerous.

"Do you think I'm stupid? You might have fooled the others but not me. Not. Me." He snarls. "Don't you think I can't smell it? Hmm? She smells of you, Sirius and you-" he sniffs and growls dangerously "you smell of her!"

"look" Sirius starts and tries to calm the very angry werewolf.

"Did you fuck her?" Remus asked.

"NO! No. no no no. Look, Remus, please let me explain, it is not what you think. I did not... do **THAT** with her". _'Way to tell the truth and avoid lying about actually sleeping with her'_.

Remus growled and seemed to try and hold himself back.

"I've been stuck here for too long; I had to get out, just for a while, so yesterday I got a chance and snuck out. I kept myself in the muggle world and changed a few things about me trying to look not me; I used the same tactic as when I was on the run; it worked well then. I got to this small club, kept myself away from all other people and just had a couple of beers. That's where I saw her, she seemed to be there alone, and I did not get it. Seemed dangerous for her to be there alone." _'You are stretching the truth now Sirius'_ his mind told him.

"So, we got out of there and went back to her home, thinking I could bring her here today."

Remus stared at him, not daring to look away for fear of showing any signs of lying Sirius met his stare. Time seemed to be standing still as they just stared at each other. Remus is the one to finally end it, turning around and pacing back and forth occasionally looking at Sirius and pinching the top of his nose. Sirius followed him as he walks back and forth, still on edge.

"Sirius," he said looking away. "I believe you that you did not sleep with her... you are not an idiot. A foolish, reckless man yes but not an idiot, but your story is... filled with gaps. Maybe you did not sleep with her but-" he turned and looked at Sirius, seeming sad. "The smell... it is intense, _too_ intense for what you told me so far. You are not telling me anything that could explain _that_ which makes me think you are hiding something. There is no reason to hide something unless you did something wrong. So, what is it, Sirius?"

"We danced..."

SMACK! Sirius falls back hearing ringing, seeing stars and holds his nose.

"FUCK! You broke my nose!" he yelled. Remus paces and shakes his hand. Blood pours out of Sirius' nose as he lies on the library floor.

"YOU FUCKING DESERVED IT! _DANCING_?! You take me for a _fool_ " Remus yelled hovering over the bloodied Sirius. Violently he grabs Sirius by the shirt and yanks him up keeping them inches apart. "Last fucking chance BLACK!" he snarled. Sirius realises this has gotten to a dire situation, Remus only uses his surname when the friendship is put to the side, add in the dangerous pre-moon werewolf.

"All right. I did not recognise Hermione, not at that point anyway. And she did not recognise me. Look- You got to calm down, and I'll tell you the entire truth. Just let me go and let me tell you from start to finish. No interruptions" Sirius begs. Remus ponders it, seeing the blood pouring out of Sirius broken nose he releases him and sits down. Moony can be deadly at this point, and he has already given Sirius what he deserves.

' _At this point'_ Moony inserted.

"Would you mind?" said Sirius indicating at his nose. The nose crackles back to please, and the bleeding stops but the ache is still there. Remus picks up his discarded drink swallows the rest of it. Sirius' drink had shattered to the floor at the punch, so he grabbed a new tumbler and filled it up and refilled Remus tumbler. Sirius sat on the sofa in front of Remus, tasting the firewhiskey thinking about where to start and how to explain. Staring at the floor, he began telling the story.

"I thought I recognised the girl dancing. Something seemed familiar about her, but I could not pinpoint it. She had straightened hair and makeup, I have not seen much of Hermione, and it was a while ago. Curious I started to talk to her" Remus growls and Sirius looks at him before turning his eyes back to the floor. "I know. Anyway, I introduced myself as James and she as Mia; she did not recognise me either. We talked, had a couple of beers" Remus growls again. "Let me finish Remus" Swinging back the drink he fills it up again.

"She... we danced and drank, after a while... We kissed, Remus. We were both drunk, and she was like no other women I've met before. Seemed so free and it was so easy to talk and dance with her. The club was closing, and she grabbed my hand and dragged me out of there. We got to her place and..."

Sirius stands up and starts pacing concerned about how much to tell. He knew Remus would keep quiet about it unless he had done something wrong. Yes, he had done wrong, but unknowingly so. "There was a 20-age limit at the club, and we did not recognise each other. You got to believe me on that before I continue. I would have never..."

"What did you do?" Remus interrupts.

"Please Remus, tell me you believe me" Sirius begs.

"I... I believe you, Sirius" Remus answered reluctantly.

"The second we got through the door she jumped me, we kissed, and we got to the bedroom." Remus tumbler shatters in his grip. Sirius looks at his best mate, and Remus brings forth another tumbler of firewhiskey. "There was some... _inappropriate activities_. But NOTHING happened" Sirius emphasised. "We got close, and she stopped it, and we just slept together in the bed."

Finishing the story, he sits down again, and they look at each other. Time passes, and the two best mates stare, one with a turmoil of emotions running around and the other with sadness in his eyes – a silent begging of forgiveness.

"You deserved the broken nose. What happened was _wrong_." Remus said with disgust in the last word. "I think I must talk to Hermione about this. I know you, and I know you would have never… but it happened, and it was _wrong_."

Sirius sighed. "She is innocent, a victim of... circumstances," he said and thought of Hermione's story. "Let me talk to her first; she does not want this to come out. Let me talk to her, so she knows you will keep quiet about it. You will, right?"

"I... Yes, Sirius, I will keep quiet about it, _unless_ Hermione gives me any indication that you have not been forthright." Remus said.

"Thanks," Sirius said quietly, he appreciated Remus' silence and agreed to his demands, Remus didn't need to do that, but he did. "I will talk to her and explain to her that you will keep quiet about it; otherwise she would probably deny it."

The men sit in silence for a long time, drinking and refilling their tumblers after the emotional evening. They had been locked away for a long time when someone knocks on the library door. Both Remus and Sirius looked up, dropping the wards the door opens and reveals the witch of the hour, a tired looking Hermione.

I . I . I . I

"Umm Sirius, I was just wondering... I, GOD! What happened?" Hermione asked as she sees Sirius bloodied nose. Her eyes flicker between the two men.

"Nothing Hermione, just an accident. Nothing to be concerned about, what were you wondering about?" Sirius said.

Hermione frowned aware that he just lied about the broken nose, it wasn't as though one would believe him. Looking back and forth between the two men she remembered that when she entered the kitchen earlier, Remus seemed to sniff her and growl. Worrying about what she had interrupted Hermione gets uncomfortable and decides to try and get away.

"Nothing. It was nothing" Hermione said and turned to leave.

"Hermione, stay," Remus ordered.

She turned around and looked at her former professor, sensing her insecurities and that she must have figured out something was wrong, Sirius shares a brief look at Remus.

"Hermione sit down, please. I need to talk to you." Sirius asked of Hermione.

She hesitated but sat down while Remus got up and left them.

"Remus knows," Hermione said. Sirius realised she wasn't asking.

"He won't tell anyone, and I have told him what happened. Look he is my best mate, but he insists on talking to you. Just know that you can trust him okay?" he tells her.

"I just... How? Why did you tell him, Sirius?" she said with tears forming in her eyes. "I told you I did not want anyone else to know. It is not fair! You had no right, yet you went behind my back and told him the first thing you did!" She stood and yelled at him.

"Hermione look at me. Look at me please." He stood up and grabbed her hand. Seeing her crying again breaks his heart, and he feels so guilty for breaking his promise to her. "Remus- at this close to the full moon he has... heightened senses." He sighed, and she snivels. "He could smell me on you and you on me. It was more intense since... well he realised that we must have been very close for it to be so intense. He questioned me about it and- I tried to give a brief explanation but as you can see" he hinted to his face and the dried-up blood "he did not believe me." She gasped at this covering her mouth with her hand.

"He punched you?!" She asked, shocked and scared.

"Well yeah," he chuckled. "Packs a hell of a punch and add in pre-moon agitation he is quite dangerous" Seeing her silently crying again he realises he must have scared her. "Don't worry, he had every right too, and we worked it out now. He would never harm you. I'm his best mate; he can punch me when I step out of line. It was not the first time, believe me."

He wipes away her tears with his thumb and cradles her face with both hands. "Are you alright, love?" he asked. She looked up at him, and he wondered what she was thinking about, her eyes flashed like a million thoughts were going through her.

"I'm okay, Sirius. Thank you. I mean it, for everything. I suppose I knew it." She said and they both smile. Putting her arms around his waist, she pulls him in for a hug which he returns. He puts his chin on her head, and her head is resting on his chest.

"I figured it seemed odd earlier. Remus seemed to sniff me, and then he just growled. Suppose it was you he smelled... Probably should have showered before coming here" she said and giggled. He pulled away from her and took her hands in his.

"Thank you, Hermione. Yesterday was _wrong,_ but it also was the happiest I have been in decades." Perhaps he should have emphasised that he referred to the dancing and talking, but that would have been a lie, sure he regretted his actions and despised them, but it didn't take away the feeling of love and appreciation he had yearned for and received. "You gave me that and showed me that there is happiness in the world." He said and squeezed her hands. "Thank you for that and if you ever want to talk know that I am here for you."

"Thank you, Sirius," she said.

They continue standing in silence just holding each other. After a few moments of silence, Remus opened the door, and they jump back startled. Remus frowned at the two.

"I'm going to go. I'll be in the downstairs front room." Sirius told them before leaving. Hermione shared a brief look with Remus before settling on the sofa waiting for the conversation bound to start.

I . I . I . I

Remus saw a tearstained Hermione; she seemed so different from the Hermione he used to teach, emphasised by Sirius story. He sits down in the armchair he previously occupied and looked at her.

"Hermione how are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine" she replied, and he snorted.

"You have been crying and from what Sirius told me- it just does not sound like the Hermione I got to know."

"Excuse me! What would you know? Don't think that you know me!" She told him.

"Calm down, Hermione. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply anything" he said a little hurt that she would say those things to him.

"Oh god! I'm sorry, professor. I didn't mean to lash out at you. It's just been a lot recently and... that fact that Sirius told you about yesterday..." She said.

"Call me Remus; I have not been your professor for a while now. I didn't give Sirius much of choice in the matter; you did see his nose. Don't blame him, had he continued to lie I could have hurt him. Moony was very upset and has more control over me during these times." He said and took her hand drawing his thumb over it in smooth calming circles.

"Sirius told me about last night but I... I need to hear it from you. Can you tell me about it?" he pleads.

She sighed and looked at their combined hands. "I was out yesterday, got to a club. Wanted to have some fun, see what it was all about. I danced and had a couple of beers. Then I stumbled across Sirius, but I did not know it was him. I thought he seemed familiar, but I couldn't pinpoint what it was. I fell on him, literally, and then he bought me a beer, and we talked and danced and... I... we kissed. I don't know who initiated it; I think it was both of us. We were both drunk, and I grabbed him and pulled him out of there when the club closed. I asked him to come home with me, Remus. I did that. When we got back... I... I jumped at him the second the door closed. I feel so foolish telling you. We ended up in the bedroom and... well we kissed and such... but before anything could happen, I got to my senses and stopped it. He did not complain at all. He just hugged me, and we fell asleep. That's all. Nothing happened, he did nothing wrong. I pulled him out. I jumped at him."

Hearing her confirm what Sirius has already told him calmed Remus. He could tell she was confessing the truth due to the occasional blush and stammering. Still, things concerned him, like why she was out? He didn't appreciate how his mind focused its attention on her as if she was the guilty one, but she was the odd one standing out. Sirius, he had known for a long time, post-Azkaban he was unsettled, reckless and hurt. Hermione is of now uncharted territory; she used to be quite easily read. Sirius had said it was a 20-age limit and that she had lied about her name.

"I believe you. I believe you both. What you just told me is what Sirius told me. I'm sorry, but I had to confirm it from you. I trust Sirius but... you are a minor and I had to be sure. I promised him, and I am giving you the same promise that I won't tell anyone unless you want me to."

"Don't tell anyone!" she cuts him off.

"Alright, Hermione. I won't." a moment of silence before he continued. "I just... I have a hard time understanding some things. I know I don't know you but..."

"I'm sorry I said that pro- Remus. I am not sure I can go through explaining it again, I did earlier this morning to Sirius, and I'm exhausted. You do know me or knew me. Things have _changed,_ and it affected me."

"Okay, Hermione. I won't push you to tell me, at least not at this moment. Know you can always come to me with anything." He said.

"Thank you, Remus, it means a lot," she said and hugged him.

"No worries dear. I'm glad to be there for you, for you both." He says and returns the hug. "You must be exhausted after this adventure. Should we find Sirius and then find you a suitable room? You are in luck. Next week more people will arrive, but you get first to pick of rooms" She giggles and smiles at his attempt to lighten the mood, genuinely thankful for it.

I . I . I . I

He heard Remus and Hermione coming down the stairs and entering the front room. They looked calm. Remus sent him a quick look saying 'it's all good'. Hermione looked tired; she had red-rimmed eyes, swollen lips and cheeks. The day must have been exhausting for her, top of with, what could be her very first hangover, he is surprised she isn't lying in a corner snoring. Remus' eyes are the usual blue-green, no hint Moony making Sirius even more relaxed that the conversation was not all bad. Remus had put his arm around Hermione's shoulders, and it looked good, he wished it was his arm.

Thoughts of the women he held yesterday were still lingering in his mind. They were unrelated to Hermione and just focused on the anonymous Mia of which he was thankful. In some instances, Hermione and Mia would merge, and his feelings for Mia transferred to Hermione.

"You alright, Padfoot?" Remus asked

Forcefully ending the jealous thoughts, Sirius smiled at them.

"All good." He replied. Hermione yawned.

"I think you should show her all the available rooms. Told her she pretty much got first pick." Said Remus. Sirius stood up walking towards her.

"My lady," he said and bowed. It resulted in a tiny giggle coming from her and thankfully Remus arm around her shoulders slip off so he could lead her up the stairs.

"Welcome to this wretched home. Built by some distant great-grandfather Black, it is a five-story with a cellar and attic. The first floor has a library, a study, a bathroom and two bedrooms. The second floor has four bedrooms and two bathrooms and a drawing room. Now some of these rooms have not been cleaned for a long, long time but if you pick one we can start cleaning it tomorrow." Sirius explained as they walked up the stairs as they came to the second floor. The drawing room is facing the front of the building, and as Hermione passes by, she sees the ceiling high windows with dark, moth bit drapes. Lining the dusty walls are some shelves, an occasional portrait. Grimmauld place seemed dark and filthy; it smelled of oak and mould, an odd combination that echoed 'unhealthy'.

"The second floor is good, but the third floor is where the best rooms are... And the worst..." There were only three doors, on in front of her which appeared to be facing the back garden, one along the hallway and one on the other side, facing the street. First one has big letters on the door Sirius and the second one spelt Regulus. He walked past the first door and stopped in front of the one spelt Regulus.

"This was Regulus room, my younger brother and the better brother if you ask mother." He sighed. "He... Died. Sometimes in the first war. Joined the death eaters, got cold feet and tried to run away. They killed him for it. At least that is what we heard. They weren't the type to send a note. We never did find his body." Hermione looked at him perhaps seeing the longing and sadness which eventually morphed into anger. "Stupid boy! Anyway, the room is empty. I have not touched it, and Kreacher is refusing anyone from entering his beloved old master's room. You can have it if you want."

"I don't know Sirius; it does not feel right taking this room from you. You shouldn't feel forced to lend it out" Hermione said. Sirius did not say that he already had explicitly told the Order that the room was not available and that only she would get that offer.

"Yeah, perhaps you are right. I've heard you were smart" Sirius teased. "First room is mine, and the one across it was my parents. No one is staying in there either, but I put Buckbeak in there so... yeah" he chuckled "you don't want to stay in there. Perhaps if Snape every were to stay over..."

"Why do you hate him so much?" Hermione asked.

"Why? Cause he is a Death Eater, Hermione. He may be a spy now, but he wasn't always one, and it started long before leaving Hogwarts. Things he said..."

"Oh... "

"He is always having a go at me. Always making sure how important he is and that I can't do anything- useful anyway."

"But that is not your fault, Sirius. Harry needs you. Now more than ever- I haven't heard from him all summer, which is not unusual as the Dursleys tend to keep him busy and hinder him from contacting us. Now more than ever that he needs us and... he's all alone with that dreadful family... I-"

"You were alone too, Hermione," he said putting his arm around her shoulder and giving a comforting squeeze. "We got you out, and we will get him out. Dumbledore insists he must stay there a few more weeks, but then we get him. I can't wait, he should be here all summer. I'm the one he should have grown up with; I suppose I can't blame anyone else for not being there."

"Stop it, Sirius." Hermione tries to end his rambling. "Pettigrew is the one to blame" Hugging him tightly he feels her warmth next to him just melting the pain and anger away. She is too good for any man, selfless, loving, kind, brilliant and very brave.

"So... can I see your room?" she asks innocently and looks up at him. He chuckles at her looking so adorable.

"Well... I guess you can" he heads to the door and opens it — a spacious sized bedroom with windows overlooking the garden: a large four-poster bed along the left wall, two doors to the right, bathroom and closet. The entire room painted in green and silver, but the walls covered in muggle posters featuring half-naked women and bikes — the bedding and curtains in red and yellow. A desk, chair and some bookshelves. "Not much. Mother had it designed for a Slytherin, but I ended up in Gryffindor, to her horror, so I changed as much as I could to yellow and red." Hermione walked around and looked at some of the posters too much embarrassment for Sirius. "Yeah, tried to get those off. As did mother but since they annoyed her so much, I put a permanent sticking charm on them." He said and scratched his stubble. Hermione giggles at his embarrassing moment and decides to tease him.

"I like them," she said. Standing staring at one poster of a woman wearing a red bikini on a black bike. Keeping her back to him so he would not see her trying to hold back a laugh. Speechless he looks at her closely examining on very unclothe poster. "What's not to like? Setting good. Hog good. Girl gooooood" she says dragging the last word out. Sirius jaw almost drops to the floor, surprised with what she just said. Turning to look at him and seeing him so wholly shocked _'Ha! Got you,'_ she can't help to start laughing.

' _Minx'_ Realising the witch has been teasing him he starts laughing too. Deciding to get even he sneaks up to her and starts tickling her sides. Laughing even harder she loses her ability to stand and falls to the floor battling him off, the fall drags him with her, and soon they are rolling on the floor laughing and fighting. It was innocent, just unfortunate that Remus decided to look for them in that particulate time.

I . I . I . I

* * *

R&R

 **A/N:** Drama! Perhaps it is over now. I appreciate the reviews, favourites and followers; it means a lot.


	4. Wobbly First Steps

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns the world and the characters, I make no profit out of this, and I do not own.

 **A/N:** I have finally decided upon a title and a new summary. Previously know as _I Throw You a Snowball_. I could not post another chapter until I thought of a good title and it is thanks to my lovely man that I have one. He also corrected my summary and made it so much better leaving my writer side extremely envy. I must confess that I have had thoughts about my first chapter, it was hard to edit, and I am not fond of it. I might make use of the man and have him rewrite it.

Enjoy!

* * *

 _Wobbly First Steps_

As Sirius and Hermione left, Remus pondered the pair. The look on Sirius' face when he saw Remus with his arm around her shoulder did not sit right with him and thinking back neither did the look he had in the kitchen or library. Sirius was and is his best mate, someone he had known since they were both eleven, regardless that he had once seen him as a traitor the affection and silent disbelief in what he then thought of as facts didn't diminish his love for his friend. He had his friend back now proven guiltfree and right, and Remus was happy about that, but there was no denial that Azkaban had changed Sirius. Sirius was wary of people, more on edge, drank a lot and seeing him smile was a rare occurrence. He longed to see Sirius happy and smiling again; a witch would do just that – hopefully.

Shaking his head of the dream scenario his mind had painted, Remus sighed and went to grab a drink. Though Sirius had been a real witches man, only a few witches had lingered and usually no longer than a few weeks. Remus, James, Lily, Harry and- _Peter_. Sirius had been the one to initiate the Marauders. He was the glue, the sunshine, the ladies man, the prankster, the reckless. He had always been a bit reckless but loyal to a lethal degree; there was nothing he would not do for his friends. So, no matter how much Remus thought Hermione could inflict that happiness again, knowledge about the past made it seem unlikely. Still, he had not seen Sirius as devoted as a he was now, even retelling the story he had this spark in his eyes.

He could not make sense of it, of all he had experienced today, Moony seemed to send him all kinds of emotions and thoughts, but nothing could make any sense. Moony was the angry one, sure he was angry, but Moony was the emotional werewolf. Moony was also the one sending his mind into a turmoil. Growling at his inner wolf, he was confused.

' _Make up your mind, Moony'_.

' _Just because you cannot look past your friend does not mean I can't'_ Moony tells him. _'All about Padfoot, yet nothing about the little she-witch'_.

It was a rare occasion when Moony was smarter then Remus, it had indeed never happened before and the fact that it did happen...

Remus was intelligent and calm; he had been the Prefect and the one who used his brain. However, when it came to Sirius and the longing to have his old mate back, his mind did not think as logically. The desperation of missing his pack caused illogical feelings; it was time to listen to Moony. Remus was too emotional and weak, at this moment, the brainy one was Moony.

 _Hermione_. A brilliant witch he had tutored a few years back. She was smart, kind, brave and loyal. He had been surprised by her and happily so. She was the one he should be thinking about -not Sirius- _her_. She was the one bound to get hurt; she was the one who was different. She was the important one, she meant the world to Harry –as does Sirius- but Harry needs her. She is the innocent, thrust in a war far too early. No matter what possible happiness she might bring Sirius, history had shown him that it would not last and that fact would inevitably cause her pain.

I . I . I . I

He walked up the stairs wondering where they might be when he gets to the last staircase leading to the top floor hearing laughter. He sees Sirius bedroom door and hesitantly he walks into the room, laughter now decreasing. What he sees when standing in the doorway is Hermione and Sirius lying on the floor looking into each other and leaning into each other smiling. He can't stop the growl. The pair suddenly stops, Hermione facing away from him but Sirius looked straight at him with a guilty expression. They both stood.

"Sirius...", Remus said in a low voice. "Hermione come here." It's an order, not a request. She bows her head looking at the floor and walks towards him stopping when she is behind him. Sirius looks at her walking away but switches his eyes towards Remus when she is behind the werewolf. He can see the emotions that fill Sirius; he can see the happiness in his eyes as he follows the witch -and the guilt. Remus can tell that Hermione wonderfully affects Sirius, but he had made up his mind downstairs, Sirius was not the important one, she was. There was no love in Remus' eyes when Sirius looked at him, only disappointment. It needed no voicing, both men knew it.

"Goodnight Sirius." He said and walked away pushing Hermione ahead of him.

He didn't know what to say to the tiny witch; feelings were running amok; what is right, what is wrong.

"Umm... Remus..." Hermione said. He doesn't respond, his ear heard her speak, but his mind did not process her words. He has a hand on her shoulder as he leads her down searching for one of the somewhat clean rooms.

"You can sleep here tonight; I'll be next door. Tomorrow you can choose a room if you have not already, and we will clean it for you" Remus said unable to look at her and leaves her closing the door behind him. He didn't grasp the fact that he ignored her and basically shoved her in a room. He walks to the nearest bathroom dealing with his nightly routine

She had started talking the way down, but he does not remember if she had something of importance, he can't remember anything she might have said. She did say his name. As he turns to leave the bathroom, Sirius is waiting in the hall. He had no desire to talk to the man he stops him before he has a chance to speak.

"Sirius, not now, please. Go to bed. I'll stay here tonight, and we can talk in the morning" Sirius looked at him with guilt but seemed to accept his reluctance to speak. He left Sirius standing in the hallway and went into his bedroom closing the door after him.

I . I . I . I

Sleep did not come easy for the three inhabitants of Grimmauld Place that night. All three of them lay long into the night dealing with a mass of thoughts flowing through their heads. Hermione was silently crying, upset about Remus reaction and the cold shoulder he had given her; she was upset about disappointing him. Remus was thinking once again about Sirius and Hermione; he was upset about _everything_ and felt guilty about his cold actions towards Hermione.

Sirius was lying with a million thoughts. His conflicted feelings towards the young woman living with him and Remus. People who knew Remus believed him to be a calm, smart and kind wizard. It wasn't wrong per se; it was just… an illusion. Remus had not told anyone that Sirius was an animagi, not even when he had escaped from Azkaban. There was no doubt that Remus was true to the illusion, _but,_ he was also a man with flaws, like the rest of us.

Eventually, one after one they succumbed to sleep, tired through the bone.

I . I . I . I

Hermione awoke the following morning and, in an instant, started to dread seeing both Remus and Sirius. It was embarrassing that Remus had walked in on them, she felt like she failed him. Her bag was in the room, Remus must have brought it, Hermione gathered some fresh clothes headed for the bathroom and took a long shower. Entering the dining room, she saw that both men were up and whatever they had spoken about seemed to end at her entry.

She poured herself a cup of tea and sat down. What she did not realise was that she had walked at the moment Sirius had finished telling Remus about his feelings towards the young witch. Having been interrupted so suddenly by said witch Remus had not had a chance to react to Sirius declarations. That itself did not sit well with either wizard, Sirius wanted to know what Remus would say, and Remus wanted to speak his mind even if he still was not sure of what to say.

" _She is a world changer, she is sunlight, she is smart, she is brave, and she understands. I can go on and on about all her attributes, but you see them as well as I do. She is the sunlight in a dark, twisted world, yet so powerful I'm sure she could measure both Dumbledore and Voldemort. When I saw her dance, I was enchanted by her, hell I couldn't see much, but it was like... she was so free, so free. I had to see her some more, and when I did, she made me laugh, God she made me forget everything bad that had ever happened that night. All I was, was a man having a good time. I know it is wrong, I feel that it is wrong, Remus. I won't do anything inappropriate; I want to be her friend... she makes me live, Remus"_ Sirius had said. Remus had never heard Sirius speak of anyone in that way was shocked, he did not know what to say he only knew that he wanted to say something, but it was all interrupted when Hermione walked in.

I . I . I . I

Hermione felt awkward. She cradled her cup and felt the stare of the two men. Why were they staring at her? It was an uncomfortable few minutes before Hermione couldn't stand it anymore, she rose to her feet excused herself and left.

"The night you were out, you did not recognise each other. I believe that you only met a few times and it was brief. You could also not have known that she lied about her age, she has grown a lot and can easily pass for a 20-year-old. But… For Merlin's sake!"

"I- "

"I heard what you said, and I get it. I see it too; Hermione is an amazing witch in progress. But Sirius, you..." He sighed and looked at Sirius broken expression. He knows that he is longing for someone to care for and to love, Remus knew that someone was Hermione, but he had to put a stop to it. "Cherish what you feel and what she means. She is in a dangerous position already, being so close to Harry and a muggle-born. But she will be even more so when Voldemort knows just how important she is to him; she will be a target..." He hears Sirius draw in a long breath; perhaps he had not realised. "You were not here yesterday, so you missed what Snape told us. Voldemort has sent his followers to research everything about Harry and those close to him. Eventually, he will find out about her; _if_ he does not know already, Snape was unsure about what he knew. If you cherish her then protect her and... Get to know her Sirius..." He said the last words to the lovestruck man across him.

When Remus told him that she would be a target, Sirius felt worried and determined. Last night he had wanted to kiss her; when her eyes lit, and she laughed it was all he wanted. He felt like a creep now, she was in a delicate and vulnerable position, and he had despicable thoughts about her. He had taken advantage of her and felt disgusted. He was a creep, a dirty old creep, Remus had been right. Then he heard Remus say he should get to know here and Sirius was confused. They both knew he was a creep, yet Remus seemed to forgive him and tell him to get to know her.

Sirius pondered all the new information given to him. He had to protect her, that was the most important and clear fact. He could not chase a relationship with her, but he could be her friend. She had confided in him, despite the unlikely first pick of a confidant, fate had deemed it so. He would take up that role; he could see a resemblance between her situation and what he had with his parents at her age. He could help her through it and at the same time protect and get to know her. He was determined and looked up at Remus, holding himself straight. Remus gave a small smile; he seemed to know what he had deduced.

"Did she decide upon a room?" Remus asked. "I had her in the room below you, across mine."

"Umm... No, I don't think she did." Sirius replied.

"Alright, let's go find her and ask her" the men rose from the table and went searching for the witch.

I . I . I . I

Hermione had left the kitchen upset. Remus was so disappointed in her and Sirius- She didn't know what he felt. Perhaps he was disgusted by her. Now knowing she is just a child, he could hardly be interested in her, and last night she had joked with him and flirted with him, unintentionally but still. Oh god! Had she jumped at him again?

Hermione hid in the darkest corner of the library.

Remus and Sirius had looked everywhere for her; they were starting to get worried she might have left when they entered the library. Hearing sniffling coming from the end of the room the two men shared a look and went towards the sound. As they rounded the last bookshelf, they saw her curled up on the floor holding her knees up to her chest. She looked up at them, and as they saw her red-rimmed eyes and dishevelled hair they felt awful.

"I'm sorry." She said

"Hermione, we are sorry. You have nothing to be sorry about." Remus said.

"No no, you must be disgusted with me. Remus, you must be so disappointed at me, and Sirius must be disgusted being forced by me." She rambled out, leaving both wizards taken aback.

"No! No Hermione. Don't think like that. It is not true. I am not disappointed in you. In Sirius yes, he is the adult. I'm sorry for how I acted last night, I was just shocked" Remus said, and Hermione looked confused, and Sirius was ashamed.

"Hermione... I am sorry, I shouldn't have... I don't know what came over me. I... I care for you, I truly do, and I want to be there for you... As a friend..." Sirius said. Hermione was crying again, he saw her as a friend, nothing more than a child and she felt more for him.

 _'Stop crying! This is insane; you must get control of your emotions'_ she yelled at herself. Sirius was heartbroken; he wanted to hold and comfort her.

"I d-don't know wh-whats w-r-wrong with me!"

"Nothing is wrong with you, Hermione. You are a teenager. Everything you have been doing is perfectly sane for a teenager. Honestly, I was worried about how un-teenager like you were; this is a bit of a relief. Allow yourself." Remus said with a small smile. Hermione stopped crying and looked at him. "You have always been so composed, so mature for your age. I don't know what set this off but... You should take this opportunity to enjoy being a teenager and doing things teenagers do. However, Sirius is not one of those things you should be doing, we all know that. I don't ask that you stop talking with him, I am just saying that you stop at friendship. Sirius knows more than anyone how to be a teenager; he has been one for 20 years."

"I know all about it; we are gonna have some fun. Marauder fun!" Sirius said, and Hermione smiled at the men. She could do that, it was what she wanted, what she had decided upon herself a few weeks back. To be a teenager and Remus confirmed that. She also had knowns she was not ready for the whole boy experience. So why was she crying?

' _Almost sleeping with a man, finding out the said man is your best friends godfather. Having his best friend and your former professor finding out, having a conversation with a mentioned professor about inappropriate behaviour'_.

 _'She cared for Sirius, and couldn't do anything with him. Would she even want to? No. She had realised she wasn't ready for boys, let's skip that part. Live one day at a time, be a teenager and boys could be a focus next summer'_.

"Alright love?" Sirius asked. She looked at the man and smiled which he returned mischievously. That is an excellent partner to have in her rediscovered way of living.

"Perfect, Sirius. I'm perfect." She declared with determination.

"Perfect! Now let's find a room and clean" Remus said, and both Hermione and Sirius made noises of annoyance.

I . I . I . I

Hermione didn't bother to look, the room Remus had led her too was perfect, small enough, so she didn't have to share, and had a window overlooking the garden. Just want she needed. Hermione loved Ginny, but she could be a bit too much on occasion, and at this point in her life, she needed her space, besides Ginny, was an incredibly noisy sleeper. The window had another purpose; she had not had a cigarette since going out with Sirius. While she didn't claim to be addicted she was aching for one. They helped clean the room to satisfaction and then headed down to the kitchen for lunch.

"Kreacher!" Sirius called. A very old House-elf appeared.

"Master called" Kreacher grumbles out and giving Hermione a cold stare.

"Fix some sandwiches and tea for us," Sirius ordered.

"That's not necessary; I can make something, Sirius," Hermione said, she didn't want to bother the old elf.

"Kreacher, now!" Sirius ignored Hermione's protests. Kreacher grumbled and went into work. Frowning Hermione turned to Sirius and put her hands on her hips.

"Sirius, he is not a slave. He is an intelligent creature."

"Ha! An intelligent creature, you are funny, Hermione,"

"I'm not... House-elves are slaves, and I refuse to condone that kind of behaviour. You can at least be kind to the poor creature."

"Poor creature!? He's- Poor creature? He is vile and despicable."

Remus couldn't hold back the laughter anymore. Hermione had taken a Molly Weasley stance, and Sirius stood defensively and with an outraged expression. It was too much, and he started laughing which silenced the duo. They both turned to look at him, and it is even worse. Sirius began to grin, and Hermione seemed outraged that he dares to laugh at them. But it had just been too much, the last 24 hours had been hard, and he broke down. Then Sirius joined in, and eventually, Hermione giggled. It won't take much, as Remus fell from the chair shaking with laughter both Hermione and Sirius burst out. The laughter subsides, a wave of relief sweeps through all three of them. Tension is dissipating, and a silent goodbye to all trouble expressed.

I . I . I . I

The day had been good. Hermione had managed to sneak away after lunch for a quick calming smoke and was now in the process of organising her clothes in the wardrobe as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said and sat on the bed. The door opened, and Sirius entered. He sat on the edge of her bed and sniffed.

"Now I know why you wanted a room with a window," he said with a grin.

"I don't know what you are referring too; I simply desired some natural light" she answered innocently.

He laughed "Is that right? I'll keep your secret just don't let anyone else notice."

"Of course not! I'm an innocent girl, would never do whatever you can be referring to"

"You are adorable did you know that?" _'Adorable?'_ She stiffened at what he said. "I'm sorry Hermione. Look tonight there is an Order meeting; there will be plenty of people here. I believe that Mrs Weasley will be early and cook something up so come down for dinner and perhaps you can join the meeting."

"Really? That would be great. I feel a tad lost. What is the Order you keep mentioning?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, completely forgot you didn't know. The Order of the Phoenix is a group that formed during the first war. After His return, the Order reestablished. Dumbledore is the leader, and you met some of the others last night. Perhaps he is willing for you to join the Order tonight."

"Really? That would be great! So, you were a part of it in the first war?"

"Yes, I was. Remus too and James and Lily. Moody, McGonagall and several others."

Hermione pondered it and thought about Snape. She knew Dumbledore trusted him, so she trusted him, but then she also knew he had been a Death Eater and was again. "Snape?"

Sirius frowned. "He is our spy. Dumbledore is insistent that Snape is to be trusted. Honestly, I am still not sure about his loyalties, but he has given us valuable insights. I don't like him, and I don't trust him but recognise the importance of a spy, especially when the ministry refuses to acknowledge his return."

"If Dumbledore trusts him then so do I. Why do you doubt him so?"

"When I met him, he was already powerful in the dark arts. He hung around a group of Slytherins that eventually joined the Death Eaters. He was weird and dark."

"Oh..." She did not know what to think. "Snape saved Harry's life- More than once. He would not do that if he were all bad. Perhaps he made some mistakes as a kid but... I trust him."

He looked at her and took her hand "I heard that, and for that reason, I am willing to accept that he is a spy. But it is not wrong to be cautious; I learned it the hard way not to trust even your closest friends" _'Peter'._ He seemed lost in memories. She laid her arms around his neck hugging him from behind to keep him away from dark thoughts. She found him relax in her arms.

"Okay, Sirius?"

"Yes, thank you."

I . I . I . I

Dinner time came quickly and just like Sirius had predicted Mrs Weasley arrived and occupied the kitchen. Soon more people came, either through the front door or through floo. Hermione ate slowly, kept her head down hoping to, if not inducted be a part of the meeting. As soon as people had finished eating Dumbledore arrived and started addressing everyone. She seriously thought she had been forgotten and gotten away with sneaking into a meeting. Sitting in the furthest corner next to Sirius who blocked her view she was inwardly cheering until Snape lingered his eyes on her. _'Shit! Oh, perhaps I can be inducted.'_

"Miss Granger", Snape said with a smirk. "Perhaps it is time for you to leave."

"Oh Hermione, are you still here?" Mrs Weasley added.

Opening her mouth to speak she was interrupted as Sirius rose.

"I thought maybe it is time for her to join. She is an asset and will need to be eventually", Sirius said. Snape rose an eyebrow and smirked again.

"Absolutely not!" Mrs Weasley said determinedly.

"What do you mean _'absolutely not'_?" Sirius replied.

"I mean she is far too young!"

 _'excuse me?! Too young, have I not been helping Harry against Voldemort since my first year?'_ Hermione thought.

"Excuse me", Hermione said and rose to her feet. "I am not too young! I have been helping Harry fending of Voldemort since my first year. I'm in it no matter how much you disapprove." she looked at Dumbledore and held her head high "I would like to join."

There was a noticeable silence in the room before Dumbledore spoke.

"Hermione, I agree with Mrs Weasley. You are too young, underage and still at Hogwarts", he said, and his blue eyes twinkled.

"But professor..." She started

"He said no. Dear, it is for the best." Mrs Weasley interrupted. Hermione frowned at her and looked around the room. She and Mrs Weasley were not on the best of terms, especially after Skeeter's writings. She expected someone to disagree but most of the people she knew just looked at the table.

Sirius was annoyed, royally so. He did not like Mrs Weasley always sticking her nose in other people's businesses and playing the mother of all.

"Dumbledore, do you believe that she will be outside of the war just because she is underage and at Hogwarts. The Dark Lord won't be bothered by that fact."

"What she doesn't know can't be tortured out of her!" Mrs Weasley interjected.

"Was I talking to you?!" Sirius turned towards the woman.

"It's true", Snape spoke. "They do love torture and when it comes to the girls... Well, let's just say there is more than one type of torture."

"It sounds to me like your expecting me to get caught and tortured", Hermione said.

"No never!" Sirius yelled and slammed his fist on the table which caused many to jump.

"And what can you possibly do to prevent it? Hmm?" Snape said his dark eyes were switching between Sirius and Hermione seeming to contemplate something. Hermione was starting to feel uncomfortable, this had gotten out of hand, and she did not like the look Snape had. "How can you protect Miss Granger... And why the sudden interest?"

Sirius turned to look at Snape. "I can protect her." he merely stated ignoring the comment about his interests.

Snape laughed, he laughed. Hermione had never heard him laugh before and it was deep laughter.

"A wandless wizard that spent twelve years locked away currently hunted in both worlds. Are you delusional or just a fool?"

Sirius snapped at the man and launched at him, grabbing him by the front of his dark robes. At this point, things had got out of hand. At once everyone stood and yelled at the pair. Remus was the fastest riser since he had sat on the other side of Sirius. He took hold of Sirius shirt and pulled him back hard. As soon as Snape was released, he had stood, and his wand fixed on Sirius.

"Enough!" Dumbledore roared, and everyone froze. "Miss Granger, I have made up my mind, and since this is a closed meeting, please excuse yourself."

Hermione was upset and angry. She did not deserve this; she looked helplessly at Sirius who appeared to have been silenced by Remus. Snape had a smug look, and Mrs Weasley was frowning at her. Out of options she muttered "Fine" and left.

I . I . I . I

* * *

A/N: Snape is funny and easy to write. The kitchen and dining room are two separate rooms, kitchen in the basement and dining room on the ground floor.


	5. Purify and Profess

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns the world and the characters, I make no profit out of this, and I do not own.

 **A/N:** Sorry about the long wait. I knew Christmas was going to be stressful but it started earlier than I thought. I slipped and fell on my face in Poland during new years, hurt my foot. Its embarrassing considering the only polish I know is _uwaga ślisko_ which is means something like _beware slippery_. And it was during the day so I wasn't even drunk yet. I'm also recuperating from a horrible virus, but its good, it helped me really kick smoking. I had been down to one fag a day for nearly one month. While we are on the subject, Hermione's smoking will eventually stop. It's one of the few habits she picked up during her "alone time" that she can continue with. It is like a reminder that she is not back to old Hermione. That is why it is in the story and why I keep on mentioning it. Every cigarette she smokes is in the story.

Enjoy!

* * *

 _Purify and Profess_

The Order meeting lasted over 2 hours. Hermione had tried to listen through the door but heard nothing. She had gone to her room annoyed and pissed, taking a calming cigarette. She had then decided that if she could get Dumbledore alone, maybe she could convince him, or Remus or just anybody. Determined, she went to the library fished out a book then sat down in the front room knowing everyone would have to pass it to get to the front door.

Eventually, the door to the kitchen was pushed open, and Snape got out with a flourish of his long black robes. He stopped for a moment as he noticed her curled up the sofa, book open but unread on her lap. He smirked and stared which she returned with a glare. The man had dared to interfere like he was the boss of her. No one was the boss of her, yet they all acted like that. She might be _underage_ , but her parents abandoned her, and since then she saw herself as an adult. Her parents obviously had so why not her. She could take care of herself; she was not useless. She had always helped at her parent's dentistry during the summers, and she knew how to cook, clean and pay the bills. Snape eventually walked out the front door, and more people slowly followed. They had all looked at her, and she had given the same angry stare back at them. McGonagall stopped, and Hermione thought perhaps she could help.

"Professor," she said softly.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" McGonagall said.

"Um... Do you think you can help me convince Professor Dumbledore?"

She got in and sat next to Hermione. "I'm sorry dear, but I happen to agree with Professor Dumbledore. You are too young to be dealing with war-"

"Too young? Again, do you think that Voldemort will consider my age?" She interrupted. The professor looked at her favourite pupil startled that she would interrupt to her so rudely.

"No... That is true... But you are also not of age, and in Hogwarts, you cannot help with the Order- in that way. At Hogwarts, you will be safe, and here you are safe. Miss Granger you must see that right? You can't do much in the Order, and you should focus on finishing your schooling." Hermione looked down, mad but she also knew the professor's word held truth. What could she do with the trace still on her and her stuck at Hogwarts? Not stuck, she loved it there, but she desperately wanted to help.

"I understand I can't help out with the Order, but the information could be useful. And I could help with that, research."

"Miss Granger, I know you are an excellent researcher, but I want you to enjoy these years before thrusting into adulthood."

Hermione sighed. Her professor had said the same thing she had told herself so should couldn't be upset by that. She could however prepare; her workout had stood on hold, and she should pick that up.

"Fine... Harry will put up more of a struggle; you do realise that?"

McGonagall had a small smile "Yes I do realise that. Thankful I won't be in Albus shoes." McGonagall said and stood to leave. "Take care Miss Granger and try to enjoy your summer."

Hermione did not try and talk to anyone after that; she knew it would be no point. Harry would indeed put up a struggle, and she giggled thinking about it. Harry had a temper, and it would be so fun to see the headmaster when Harry tore into him. Sirius was on her side; perhaps she could get him to spill some information meanwhile.

I . I . I . I

The Order meeting had been long and boring after Hermione had been forced to leave. Boring reports about stalking Malfoy Manor seeing absolutely nothing, the ministry had continued to deny Voldemort's return. Snape had kept throwing glances at Sirius and god he hated the man. Why did he have to goad him at all opportunities? And to claim he could not protect Hermione, he was Sirius Goddamn Black. He would rip into anyone who tried to get her, and he did have a wand... Hermione's wand... He felt the long wand at the secret compartment at his right hand. He had not meant to keep it; he had just forgotten to hand it back. ' _Yet you put it on you this morning'_ his deceiving mind told him. He had, but it had been so long since he had a wand, he missed the feeling and Hermione couldn't use it with the trace so why not? Oh, he felt guilty, it was not right to take someone else's wand, he should hand it back to her. Snape had just begun speaking, saying that the Dark Lord had ordered the Death Eaters to find out anything and everything about Harry Potter. The meeting concluded, and Sirius had gotten the job of cleaning out the place with the help of Mrs Weasley and to the satisfied look on Snape's face. When everyone had left he found Hermione on the front room sofa.

"Here," he said and held out her wand for her to take. "I must have forgotten to hand it back to you... No- that is a lie. I remembered this morning when I put it on... I just wanted to have a wand on me; it had been so long. I'm sorry Hermione, I should have handed it back to you earlier."

"It's alright Sirius; I am used to not having the wand on me during the summertime. My parents- They always looked at it, so I kept it at my night table instead. It's not like I can use it really" she said with a small smile, she had yet to take the wand from his outstretched hand. "Why don't you keep it for now?" She said. He looked at her with surprise and joy in his eyes; he would love that, to keep it just a little bit longer.

"Really?"

"Yes Sirius, get used to it" he looked like he hesitated but at the same time so happy. "You would be able to protect me better" she knew exactly how to convince the man.

"Alright! For you, I'll keep it for now. But anytime you want it; it is yours" he declared.

She smiled at the man; he looked at the wand with such joy, she knew how it felt.

"I'm surprised it works so well for you. How does it feel?" She asked

"It feels great, to be honest, I am also surprised. It is not common that another's wand works so well, but it is not unlikely."

"What happened to your old wand?"

"I am not sure; it probably got snapped, the took it from me when I was arrested."

Hermione pondered if she should ask about Azkaban, his happiness had faded when she asked about his wand. She wanted to help the man but didn't know how to. She did not get a chance to as Sirius put the wand away in his hidden compartment at his wrist and stood.

"It's getting late, and we have cleaning to do in the morning."

"Alright"

The walked up the stairs, and when they parted ways, they said good night and headed off to sleep.

I . I . I . I

It was a good night, Hermione was well rested and woke up early. She decided to go for a run, the sun was up, and it was a warm day, so she grabbed a pair of shorts and a loose-fitting shirt and dressed. She bounced down the stairs and was at the door when Sirius walked out of the kitchen in nothing but a pair of long sleeping pants. She couldn't help but stare. His chest covered in weird tattoos and his hair was a long curly mess. He was so skinny but had started filling out, he looked good and damned her hormonal teen lust, he looked _good_. He had stopped when he noticed her, and she saw how his eyes went slowly up and down her stopping at her thighs. It was intense and caused her to blush.

"I was just going out for a run," she said. Sirius' eyes snapped up to her face, and he frowned.

"Hold on; it is not safe. I'll come with you."

"Sirius, it is just a short run, you can't leave."

"I'll go as Padfoot; I also need to stretch my legs."

She hesitated but decided it would probably be okay, so he shifted into the large black dog she had seen a few times before.

Running with Sirius had been so much fun, they had run to a large park where he had chased after some squirrels, much to Hermione's amusement. Luckily they hadn't been seen, not that anyone would think it was anything wrong with a girl and a dog running but still. As they came back, Hermione was exhausted and sweaty in desperate need of a shower. As they entered the house, Hermione could hear noise coming from the kitchen. Sirius quickly shifted back and ran up the stairs just as the Weasley clan came out from the kitchen. Mr and Mrs Weasley with Ron, Ginny, the twins and Bill entered and looking at her. Ron had turned beet red, and his eyes followed her sweaty body. _'What is his problem?'_

"Hermione dear, we were just wondering where you were." Mrs Weasley started.

"I was just out for a run, let me grab a quick shower and I'll be right down" she interrupted the matriarch and ran up the stairs hoping to get away from the awkward moment. She grabbed a quick shower and put on a pair of thin cotton trousers and a red shirt. As she came down she heard an argument taking place in the kitchen; it was Mrs Weasley and Sirius again, she heard her name mentioned. She was so sick and tired of arguments, especially sick of it all being about her, deciding to interrupt; she entered the kitchen. Ginny quickly squealed and ran to hug her. Hugging her best girlfriend, she saw Ron shifting uncomfortably on his feet behind his sister.

"Oh, Hermione! How are you?" Ginny asked

"Fine, just fine, Ginny," she said and smiled at the girl.

Being released from Ginny, she was caught in a hug from two twins on each side. Then Ron hugged her and called her 'Mione' she hated the nickname but both Ron and to a less extent Harry had continued to call her that. She had not had a chance to comment, Bill hugged her too and then Ginny grabbed her hand and yanked her out of the kitchen.

"When did you arrive?! Mum said you came with Sirius" Ginny blushed as she said his name, she knew she had a small crush on the handsome wizard. "Is it true?"

"Ginny-"

"She says that he had snuck out and ran into you, that you both arrived as everyone was leaving and caused quite a stir.

"Ginny!"

"Have you heard anything from Harry? I have written to him, so have Ron but we got no reply."

"GINNY!" she yelled at least.

"Alright alright, no point in shouting"

Hermione laughed and smiled "Actually there was, you were rambling. To answer your questions its two days ago, yes, we did cause quite a stir, they were not happy that Sirius had left and no I have not heard from Harry."

"Two days? I have not heard a thing from you all summer. Why didn't you come to the Burrow?" Ginny asked.

"I have been busy, and I have just gotten settled in."

They were soon interrupted by the rest of the Weasleys and Sirius who put them into work cleaning out bedroom after bedroom. It took a long time and even with a lot of help. Soon they were all exhausted, and Mrs Weasley called for dinner. They had only managed to finish the two first floor bedrooms and bathroom. All pushed for Hermione to come with them to the Burrow, but she was not interested. Eventually, the family departed, and Sirius and Hermione were left alone.

I . I . I . I

"Remus was sent on a mission, unsure how long he will be away". Hermione had found Sirius sitting outside in the back garden. There was a door in the dining room, and the back garden was overgrown. He pulled out a pack of smokes from his pocket and offered one to Hermione which she gladly accepted.

"Does he get sent on missions a lot?" She sensed he was concerned about his best friend.

"Sometimes, we are trying to recruit more people to the Order, and I believe he is trying to recruit werewolves."

"How many are in the Order?"

He laughed and handed her the lighter "trying to pry out information, are you?" He asked and smirked.

"Yes"

He sighed. "I am sorry you couldn't join the Order or even get some information. I disagree with Dumbledore; I understand you don't have to be a _member_ of the Order, but you can still get information."

"That's what I said to Professor McGonagall. I understand I can't do much for the Order, but I can still do research" she said and lit her cigarette.

"What did she say about that?"

"Basically, to enjoy my life until I get to adulthood..."

"Sounds like what you had wanted for yourself if I remember correctly."

"Well... Yeah. I realised that too. But I also know that I am already thrown into the war, whether I want to or not" She drew in a long drag and let it out slowly. "So, while I'm living life and taking one day at a time I have also begun preparing. That's why I began running, I don't play Quidditch, and there is sadly no other means of exercise available at Hogwarts, so I'm quite unfit."

"Sounds like a healthy mixture. I would love to work out with you, twelve years in Azkaban is not good for the body. You should have seen me before" he nudged her shoulder and winked at her causing Hermione to grin.

"I can't imagine" she replied. She had seen Sirius before and remembered the mostly skin and bones man he was, but she figured that he didn't want to be seen that way and let it slide.

"Hey! I'll let you in on a secret; I looked good, very good. Muscles and abs, all the ladies wanted me."

She laughed. "You still look good," she said quietly and blushed.

He looked at her and smiled, it was a smile that could melt a girl's heart, and it fluttered in her belly.

A pretty lady had said he looked good, feeling like a teenage boy he grinned, and she smiled. ' _So beautiful with her wild curly hair and those small freckles. Stop it!'_ He shook himself out of the revere and finished his cigarette.

"You should get some rest, cleaning will continue tomorrow," Sirius said. Hermione thought his change was so abrupt, one moment he was happy and smiling and the next he was... gloomy.

"Is everything thing okay, Sirius?"

"Yeah... It's just... Yeah."

"Talk to me, Sirius."

Sirius stood and started pacing. "There is a lot of things. About me mostly. For Merlin's sake look at me! I'm a mess. I can't do anything for the Order. I can't even look out for my own godson. I am... useless. Merlin! Even Snivellus knows that. I was longing for a wand so badly I stole yours. I am a sad pathetic mess. And then there is you..."

' _When I look at you sometimes I just want to hold and kiss you. Sick freak.'_

"I lived as a dog most of the time last year, ran around with Buckbeak, not staying at one place too long. Trying to find food was hard, even had to settle with rats... Do you remember when we met a Hogsmeade? You, Harry and Ron. You brought me food from Hogwarts. I didn't even feel embarrassed by that, I didn't care how I looked or how I acted. I was so desperate. I was so far past the breaking point I was more of an animal than a man- I still am."

Hermione had tears in her eyes and looked at the man of her heart's desire. He was... Broken. She watched him pace and drag his hands through his hair, pulling at the ends. He looked like he was on the verge of tears and at the same time as he would run or fight.

"My parents left me." She said quietly. "I loved them, I still do. I thought they loved me too. I had a lovely childhood, when I found out I was a witch I was over the moon and my parents were excited. I don't know when it all changed, but it did. I didn't even notice it so maybe I shouldn't judge them too hard. Ron and Harry... They can't understand, Ron has a loving family but he- I've seen him struggle to understand Harry and I've seen how hurt Harry has been by that. Ron seems to think that Harry being adopted by the Weasley somehow make up and fill that void, but it can never really fill it. Ron does not understand, he tries, and he is great, but he just doesn't."

"Do you understand?" Sirius asked. While Hermione had been lost in her speech she had not realised she had stood and begun pacing. She was now facing Sirius.

"Better than Ron. I can see the pain in Harry and I see that Ron does not understand. I do to the best extent of my abilities... so yeah, I would think I understand to a larger degree. Where was I? Yes, Harry..." She draws in a long and ragged breath, it is becoming very hard. "Harry had parents who- Who loved him-m. They loved him so much they died for him and s-saved his life. And me! I had parents, I _have_ parents! Parents who I neglected so much they left. I had it and I threw it away. He can never understand that. How could he? I... I hate myself. I had it and threw it away if he knew he would be repulsed by me and angry. God, I hate myself!" she cried in her hands and felt Sirius come up and hold her tight. He said calming words and stroked her back, while she wept. It felt like a dam had burst, he heart ached and she was shaking all over. Sirius arms around her were warm and was the only thing keeping her in one piece. She was broken.

"I am broken too, Sirius. But I'm healing, and so are you. Slowly things are healing and for me, that is to act through it. To deal with it I must do things. I must slowly work through and just do. I don't know, I really have not thought about it, so I can't explain well. I just know I must... _Do_. Take one day at a time and let things flow. No planning, no thinking, just being and doing." she had managed to stop crying and was breathing in his scent and feeling his chest rise and fall with each breath. It was calming. "Excuse my apparent lack of better wording" she whispered into his chest which shook as he gave a small laugh.

"I believe you are healing too, you have been through so much more than me and you must be the strongest wizard out there. You are still sane cause you are working through it, you see and you try. People go insane in there. They are meant to. Yet you, God Sirius, you are strong and powerful. Perhaps we can help each other." The last wording merely a whisper but Sirius heard.

He had heard everything she had said and listened intently. He had not meant to blurt out anything, but he did, and she did too. He felt sorrow, anger and helplessness. She blamed herself for her parents' abandonment, oh he wanted to argue with that so much. Make her realise it was not her fault, that she did nothing wrong. Then she explained how her friends wouldn't understand and saw that she had accepted her parents leaving but the hardest part had been the guilt. She had broken down and was beginning to put herself back together. She thought he was strong, she really did. He also knew having her here helped him. They could help each other.

"I'd like that. Help each other. You help me deal with everything and having someone rely on me is giving me motivation. Up till now, that has been Harry, now it's both of you. I wished Harry was here too. I don't even know when I get to see him" he said.

"We will get to see him soon hopefully. I really miss him. He needs me to be strong and he needs you to be strong. Up till he comes let us heal together, for him. I want to- I want to kiss you... But I don't think it's a good idea. I couldn't care less what anyone said, apart from Harry, or what the law said. Fuck it all. My parents thought I was an adult enough to leave me and I am adult enough to take care of myself. I'm too sensitive. I'm just not ready for boys. At least not boys I care about, and I care about you. You know what I mean?" Hermione said.

"Yeah I get it and I agree. I care too much about you to hurt you. For Harry?"

"For Harry."

I . I . I . I

The following morning Hermione awoke with a groan. She stretched her sore and aching limbs realising she would not be able to run today. Crawling out of bed she pulled out some fresh clothes and went to take a shower. As the water fell down her body she thought about Harry and the conversation she had about him with Sirius. She wanted to talk to him so badly, she wanted to tell him and cry on his shoulder, but she was just too scared of how he would react. Harry was her best friend, almost like a brother. She and Ron were close but to many fights between them had made it awkward, Harry was the glue keeping the trio together. She dried herself and got dressed, perhaps this evening she would write to him.

Sirius was also thinking about Harry. He knew Hermione needed her best friend and felt a twinge of jealousy towards his godson. He wanted her to only need him, fuck this possessive side. Oh, it was silly and stupid, he raked his hands through the wild and far too long hair. He should encourage their friendship, not feel this lecherous jealousy. He should talk to Hermione, see if he could convince her to talk to Harry.

"So, I was thinking of writing Harry tonight. I haven't written to him since the beginning of summer and I feel a bit guilty about that" Hermione said as they ate breakfast. _'Speak of the devil'_ he thought.

"Alright, I think he would like that. Just make sure you don't tell too much. Nothing about where you are or about the Order. We can't afford the risk."

"Oh okay, I'll try and keep it discrete"

"Will you tell him?" Sirius said after a long silence.

"Tell him? No, no I am not ready. I don't want to put more trouble on him, really what are my personal teen issues in comparison to what has happened."

"I suppose you know what is best. When you get to Hogwarts, please consider it."

Next day was just as hot, the Weasley had arrived early and they had cleaned all day. It was going dreadfully slow and Hermione hated being forced to spend her free days working until her fingers bleed. She was so excited when Mr Weasley said that there would be no time to clean the following day so she immediately started to plan what she would do. Perhaps if it was sunny and hot she could sunbath in the backyard. As the evening came and the Weasley left Hermione went up to her room and scribbled down a very trimmed letter to Harry.

 _Hi Harry,_

 _I miss you a lot. Summer has been good, I hope you have had it okay. So many things have happened, and I wish I could tell you, but Dumbledore has forbidden me from writing to much. I really wish I could see you. Ron and I, well you know how he was last year. It's just not the same without you._

 _Snuffles misses you too._

 _Love_

 _Hermione_

Finalizing the letter, she realised she had no owl to send it with. Suppose she could ask Sirius tomorrow if there was a way to send a letter to him.

The next morning Hermione woke up and was overjoyed with not having to clean all day, her legs had stopped aching from the previous workout, so she thought she could convince Sirius to run with her again. As she headed up to his bedroom and knocked on the door receiving no answer she slowly opened to door and glanced in. The sight made her laugh and that woke up the sleeping wizard with a start which made Hermione laugh even harder. He had been sleeping on his stomach, right in the centre of the bed, hair and limbs all stretched out like someone had cuffed them to the posters, above the cover in just a pair of sleeping pants. When he had startled and awoke he had jumped up and twisted in the air landing on two feet right on the bed, shirtless, hair on all ends and wand in hand.

"You little devil! You should not sneak up on a sleeping wizard," he told her with a grin.

"Oh Sirius", she said as her laughter finally calmed down "how can you sleep like that?"

"What? I slept just fine until I was awoken by a laughing witch" he said defensively.

"I'm sorry, it was just hilarious."

"Oh yeah? Perhaps I should sneak into your bedroom at night and see how you sleep" Sirius said regretting it the moment it left his tongue. "Fuck! That sounded not like I meant it. Sorry" she laughed at his slip up.

"It's fine Sirius, really I got it. But now that you're up to how about we go for a run?"

"Sounds like a plan, doll," he said and jumped off the bed.

They ran longer this morning. Sirius kept chasing after the squirrels like he had the last time. This time they even ran across an older gentleman who was in his morning robes walking a dachshund. Sirius barked at the tiny dog that went behind the older man's legs to hide. Hermione laughed, and the older man sent her an annoyed glare mumbled something about leashes.

I . I . I . I

* * *

 **R & R**

 **A/N:** I'm terrified of writing Ron, he feels like the hardest character to write. Need to man up!


	6. Relapse All Around

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns the world and the characters, I make no profit out of this, and I do not own.

 **A/N:** Another chapter already? AND I'm working on chapter 7 so goodie goodie. There is still a few chapters Hermione focused before we get Harry and things start to happen. 17Jan2019

Enjoy!

* * *

 _Relapse All Around_

After a short breakfast and shower, Hermione went about enjoying her day off. She pulled out her new bikini, it was red, blood red. As Hermione put it on she couldn't help but think she looked damn good in it. The developing curves that had sprung last summer were highlighted and finally not resembling a boy she wore it proudly. That was the main reason why she had never dressed girly, up until the yule ball that really turned some heads.

Hermione giggled as she remembered, Harry had hardly recognized her. Some Slytherin girls had been staring daggers at her and even Malfoy had looked twice, speechless, or so she hoped gleefully. Viktor had definitely been made speechless as she met up with him, which he followed up with telling her all night how amazing she looked. She had enjoyed that so much, especially after Ron and his realisation that she was, in fact, a girl. Satisfied she grabbed a towel, a book and her portable radio and went to the back garden. Hermione had glanced a look earlier and had seen an old sunbathing chair. The rest of the garden was overgrown, no one had tended to it for years, but it held promise.

As Hermione walked around she found apple trees, a cherry tree and an old shed in the far back. It was larger than she thought, a quarter of a football field. Add in a pool and she could spend all summer out here, she loved bathing and usually did many laps each summer at home. Home... Should she go back? See to it?

No, this could be her new home, it was for this summer at least and she could turn it into a better home. Thinking about what she would change she unwrapped from the towel, flopped down on the lounge chair and listened to the soft tunes of the radio. Soon she felt herself drift off thinking about the future.

I . I . I . I

Hermione was nowhere to be found and Sirius was worried. ' _She would tell if she left right?'_ He had looked everywhere and not a sight of her. He didn't want to put her, or him, as he was supposed to protect her, in trouble by telling the Order. They had started to drop in and the meeting was soon to start. Sirius went one last round searching her bedroom, the library and everywhere he thought she might be.

"So, how's Fleur doing with her _eenglesh_ heard you were giving her _private lessons,_ " said Charlie Weasley. He was currently standing in the kitchen and talking to his older brother Bill. Talking was more of taunting. Members of the Order were slowly dropping in, but they had yet to toss the younger Weasleys out of the kitchen. He walked up to the window and glanced a look. He had to take a double look and abruptly interrupted Bills response.

"Merlin!"

Bill perked up and went to look at whatever Charlie had seen. What he saw was a brunette woman, scantily clad in a red bikini. She had long toned legs and a slim waist.

"Bloody hell!" Charlie whispered and Bill could not but agree with that statement. "Who is that?"

Bill had no idea. More people joined them. The two occupied one window, the twins another. Ron was occupying the last one with a slight gaping mouth, _'please don't drool little brother'_ thought Bill. Most of them were entranced by the beauty outside. Eventually, more and more people squeezed themselves in to get a look. Suddenly the women stood up and stretched, causing several groans to be heard. The women then proceed to a hose lying in the grass. She turns the little knob, water cascading out and dips her fingers in it, checking the temperature.

"Oh, please don't stop precious" Bill heard Charlie say as she turned the hose to her legs and up, up it goes. She had reached her thighs and now the kitchen was dead quiet.

"What is so captivating" Bill heard the voice of Professor Snape. He glanced back and saw the Professor standing in the doorway. "Her" Charlie replied eyes front. Snape walked up to the window and just as she is about to turn the nostril above her and let the water flow down her hair and body the backdoor is slammed open, several desperate sounding groans are heard.

"Miss Granger! What are you doing?!" Snape said furious, shaking everyone out of their revere. _'Miss Granger? Hermione? Fff- Filius Frolicks'_ Bill realises quickly turning away guilt-ridden and shamefully. A lot of people follow his move apart from Charlie and Ron. The women now identified as Hermione Granger jumps at the sound and dropping the hose letting it spray wildly. Soaking wet she stared at the professor in shock and before quickly grabbing the towel and covering up.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I didn't know you had arrived, I was just cooling myself off," Hermione said. "I'll get out of your way" she hurried up to the professor and squeezed past stopping to a halt at the sight of the kitchen being filled with many guilty looking and silent Order members.

I . I . I . I

 _'Fuck! I must tell the Order, where is she? did she leave without telling me?'_ Sirius ran a hand through his long hair as he entered the kitchen ready to confess losing the young witch in his protection. It was far too quiet and people are looking very uncomfortable. Then he sees her, Hermione in a towel, wet and standing across from him having come in from the back garden. She is soaking, and people are either staring at her or looking guiltily down at their feet. Snape behind her seemed furious. Sirius didn't like any of it, the staring made him want to growl, the guilty looks made him want to growl and the fact that Snape was standing so close and looking at her made him want to growl. In fact, he did growl, which made Hermione stop staring at her feet and look straight at him.

"Hermione, go get dressed and come down," he said, and she ran around the table and out the door behind him.

Silence filled the kitchen for a moment before Charlie spoke. He had yet to recognise her or heard Snape or Sirius call her out.

"Bloody hell, Sirius! New bird? Lucky sod!" He blurted out earning a slap on the head from his older brother. "Ouch! What was that for? You were eyeing her too."

"She is Ronald's and Harry's friend Hermione," Bill said in a low voice. Charlie looked at him clearly not remembering her. "Hermione Granger, you met her at the Triwizard tournament last fall... world cup?" A spark of recognition seemed to hit Charlie.

"Wait... No that can't be right. That's not Hermione?" Charlie asked. No one seemed to be able to say anything but Bill nodded. "She is staying here?" Sirius nodded. "Yeah well, I stand by my statement, you are one lucky wizard, Sirius" that earned another slap on his head and a low growl from Sirius. "Ouch! Stop slapping me! I'm just telling the truth."

"She is fourteen, Charlie," Bill said in a low voice but since the rest of the room was so silent everyone could hear it.

"Fifteen" Sirius answered without thinking and he heard Snape say the same thing. Why on earth Snape knew or spoke Sirius did not know, but it did not sit right with him. The room was thick with tension making Sirius wish for any kind of interruption. Thankfully it just then flooed through, an arguing Ginny and Molly Weasley. Merlin knows what the two were screaming about but it sure was loud enough to make everyone jump and bustle about. It provided a distraction long enough for Sirius to sneak out after Hermione completely unaware Snape was following him.

I . I . I . I

Sirius walked up the stairs and as he was nearing Hermione's room he could hear sniffles. He knocked softly on the door.

"Hermione?"

"Sirius?"

"Can I come in?"

"Umm... I guess" He opened the door and sat next to her on the bed. She had dried up a bit and donned a bathrobe.

"Are you okay, Hermione?"

"Oh god! It was so embarrassing. I have never been so embarrassed, and everyone was just staring at me or away from me!" She threw her hands around Sirius and cried on his shoulder. He quickly responded and hugged her tight.

"Well, this looks cosy" at the voice of Snape, Hermione tried to get away from Sirius, but Sirius didn't let her get too far and kept holding her hand tightly. Snape was getting on his nerves, he was just comforting her. Hermione looked even more upset and her red-rimmed eyes and dishevelled look proved too much for Sirius.

"Why don't you leave, Snivellus. This does not concern you." he bit out.

"And it concerns you?"

"Yes!"

"Why Black? Why are you so _concerned_ for her?" Snape asked.

"We have been over this, Snivellus" he responded and emphasised the nickname. "She is under my protection."

"And what exactly does your protection entail?"

"What are you insinuating?" Sirius asked and rose.

Snape takes one step towards him, looking slowly at Hermione sitting on the bed behind Sirius, then at their combined hands and then at Sirius. Sirius can't help to notice, Snape seemed to do it just to annoy him further. Sirius is seething, things downstairs started it but that Snape dare follow him and then insinuate such things... It made his blood boil and he sure did not like that Snape was so obsessed with Hermione.

"I'm not insinuating anything, Black. I'm just stating what I see" he took another glance at Hermione. Sirius took two steps and was inches from Snape's face.

"What the _fuck_ do you mean by that? And stop staring at her!" He almost yelled.

"Stop staring at her?!" Snape responded back angry. "I'm not the one sneaking into half-naked teenagers bedroom."

Just as Snape finished, Sirius launched at the man. He pushed him back, Snape falling to the floor unceremoniously and Sirius followed immediately, straddling the man, fisting his hand and bringing it down hard on Snape's face, resulting in a loud crack and blood spewing out. He continued to throw punch after punch at him. Sirius saw nothing, all is black, and he punched hard. His hand is bleeding, something had cracked in it after the first punch and it was aching. He felt someone call him and felt something try and grab his arm. He didn't stop but the action threw him off sync. Snape took the opportunity and landed a hard punch right at the kidney. It's a stabbing pain and he swallowed the need to puke.

Snape had the upper hand and rolled them over. He punched Sirius hard on the nose, it cracks, and blood is pouring out and filling his mouth. Sirius coughs trying to breathe. It's getting hard, each breath is a gurgle, he is choking on his own blood and is desperately grasping at anything he can reach. He scratches Snape in the face and is pulling at the dark hair, vision is fading, and stars appear when suddenly the weight on him is removed. He can turn, lie on his side and cough the blood from his mouth. Vision is slowly returning; ears are ringing, and blood is dripping from his nose and cracked eyebrow. He scrambles up on his arms and legs hurling on the floor.

I . I . I . I

She screamed and begged them to stop, she thought they were going to kill each other. She had tried to pull Sirius of Snape, she had grabbed his arm as it went in for another blow but had failed to restrain him. Instead, she got to close and was now running down the stairs clutching a hand to her split lip and bleeding nose. Sirius had accidentally elbowed her as she tried to restrain him, he didn't even seem to notice, just kept on punching Snape.

She flew down the stairs taking two or three steps at a time. As she reached the kitchen door she pushed it open.

"Help... Fighting... Sirius Snape... Upstairs" she said between breaths and gurgling. People flew past her, but Hermione did not see whom. She sunk down against the wall, put her hands on her face and cried. This day that had started off so well had gone to shit so fast. First the embarrassment, that had seemed so important at the time, then the confrontation and fight. How the hell did that happen? She had done nothing wrong, why did they just launch at each other.

She got to her senses and dried off her tears and got up. Slowly she ascended the stairs and heard yelling of multiple people, she could not recognize who or what they were saying. As she got to the hallway outside of her bedroom she saw Snape being physically restrained by Bill and Remus... When did he arrive? Sirius was on all four and coughing what looked like mostly blood. Both were sporting broken noses, split lips and bruises. Blood covered them and clothes where wrinkled or torn. She saw Sirius slowly tilting his head and looking straight at her, he had a split eyebrow.

Sirius tilted his head and his eyes fell on Hermione. Ears were still ringing but he started to hear distant voices and he could see the feet of several people. His eyes thou were fixed on her. She stood there still in the bathrobe but now she was bleeding from her nose, her lip split, and she was crying. He tried to get up but failed. Something at the side of his stomach stabbed him as he tried to get up. So, he crawled like the dog he was, taking a few steps towards Hermione before a hand was put firmly on his shoulder. He looks up to find Remus hand firmly on him _'when did he get back?'_ Is all he has time to wonder before the world turned black.

I . I . I . I

Sirius does not wake up until late evening the following day. He wakes up with a blinding headache and throbbing at the side of his stomach. Slowly blinking and getting accustomed to the light he sees Remus sitting at the side of his bed and standing at the foot is Dumbledore and Kingsley.

"Sirius, can you hear me?" Remus asks, concern etched on his face.

"I..." He tries to speak but his throat is so parched. Remus seems to understand and holds up a glass of water which he gladly accepts. "What happened?" He looks around once again and starts to panic. "Where is Hermione? What am I doing in here? What-"

"Sirius, calm down," Remus said interrupting Sirius. "You were hurt, a laceration on your kidney that needed to be dealt with. You have been unconscious for some time... It's the following evening" Sirius took in what his best mate was saying, he had been unconscious and for that long. He can hardly remember anything. There was someone, Snape, and he said something stupid and he punched him. Snape must have punched back because it hurt all over.

"Sirius" Remus said pulling him out of his thoughts. "We... Eh... We cannot find Hermione"

"WHAT!" Sirius yells and sits back up, which proved to be a very bad idea as it causes him to pass out again.

"Sirius?... Sirius?" Groggily he hears someone calling his name.

"Ugh...What?"

"You passed out again mate, look calm down. You should still be out, but we need your help" he heard Remus say.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, look she left... I think she got to upset. We don't know where she is. Do you have any idea? I mean you ran into her, where was that?" Sirius knew Remus was asking about the club discretely. He didn't want to spill the bean in front of Dumbledore and Kingsley. _'What was the name of the club? Think Sirius, think'_

"Umm... The Park" Sirius said. The park seemed to be a fitting name cause as soon as he said it Dumbledore and Kingsley spurred into action organising search parties for all parks in the neighbourhood. Remus leaned down to his ear and whispered something before the world turned black again.

I . I . I . I

After Sirius had passed out and Hermione was crying they managed to calm down. Apparently, Snape had managed to really hurt him and when he passed out most people went into action. Hermione couldn't understand what had happened or why. She thought it was embarrassing before but really it can't have been that bad. They had kept asking her what had happened, and Hermione told the truth, Snape came, and they fought. What else is there to it, she had no clue. Some people looked at her with sceptical eyes until Professor McGonagall noticed how upset she was and dragged her to her room. The Professor kept asking her how she was doing and if there was something wrong. Hermione did not want to talk to her, mainly said she thought it had been embarrassing before and Sirius comforted her. McGonagall had been in the kitchen but had arrived just after Snape, so she had missed most of it.

During the night Hermione still could not sleep, Sirius had gotten hurt and was unconscious, and it was all her fault. She snuck out while everyone was sleeping and went to her parents home. She slept there, spent the day calming herself down, finding some peace and when evening came she went to the club and sat in the bar drinking. That's where Remus found her hours later.

Remus walked up towards the club and got in, it was not many people there being in the middle of the week. She was slouched out at the bar alone, head hanging and with a beer in hand. He felt for the girl. It had not been her fault, it had been Sirius and Snape. He was going to have a serious talk with them both when they were healthy enough. He went up to her slowly, the bartender was eyeing him the whole time. _'At least someone has looked out for her'_ he thought.

"Hermione?"

She turned around quickly, and the chair wobbled. "Remus, Hi! *hick* " she said with a great smile. He smiled in return and nodded and 'I got it' to the bartender who backed away.

"How are you feeling?"

"Gooood! I'm great *hick* whatcha doing here?" She stumbled on the words.

"Well, I wanted to see that you were okay. We all got pretty worried when we didn't find you this morning..."

"Aww, that's *hick* so cute! You are such a good guy." Then she threw her hands around his neck and hugged him. He had to be fast and grab her to keep her from falling off the chair.

"So how about we head back?" He asked after hugging her for a while. She released him and almost fell on the floor, but he was quick and pulled her arm, so he had a firm grip on her.

"No! I don't wanna!" She pouted. The bartender looked at him again, wondering if she was about to be dragged off.

"Are you sure? We all miss you." She had to come with him, but he couldn't just grab her and walk off, he wouldn't get far without the bartender intervening.

"Yes! No! *hick* it was embarrassing *hick*"

"I can assure you it was embarrassing for everyone, you least of all," he said and chuckled. She looked up at him with glassy and confused eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, it was Charlie who noticed you first. I can understand him not recognising you, seeing you haven't met that often, but then the others saw you and they did not recognize you either... Well... Eh, I don't really know how to put it... I arrived after, so this is really what I was told. Eventually, Snape arrived, and he recognized you as I'm sure you remember. Let's just say that when they heard who they were looking at most felt very embarrassed..." He said and waited for her reply. She looked even more confused. He really didn't feel comfortable explaining more than he had and he hoped she would get it soon. She did not.

"What... I... *hick* Why?" She asked and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Um..." He felt a blush appear, silly he was a grown man but continued. "You were eh... In a bikini, if I heard correctly. And what you were doing was... Um... Captivating the men" there the worst was out. She frowned, contemplating what he said, then the frown faded and was replaced by an O shaped mouth.

"Oh..." She said in a whisper. He did not know what to expect but he had not expected her response. Slowly a smile appeared on her and then a small giggle with quickly advanced to full-blown laughter. She laughed and held on to his arms to keep from falling. He looked around and people had stopped for a moment to look at the laughing girl. She laughed for a long time and it was uninhibited laughter and he felt joy seeing her laughing. Soon she calmed down slightly to be able to speak.

"Oh my! *laughter* that's hilarious! I thought they were embarrassed for me" she laughs some more "I... *laughter* oh god Remus! I was so embarrassed but that *laughter* was the best!" She hugged him tight again "thank you, Remus!"

"Um, you are welcomed. Though I would love to see their blushed faces at your reaction I can settle with you feeling better"

"Oh yes I do now *hick* I... " she starts before covering her mouth running outside and hurling, Remus follows quickly and holds her hair back. How could he sneak her back this drunk?

"Okay Hermione, I think I can sneak you back. They are all out looking for you so if we go back now we shouldn't meet anyone"

"Ugh... Ye..." She says and leans on the wall.

"Can you walk?"

"Of course, I can walk!" She takes three steps and was about to fall but Remus caught hold of her waist. She giggled "I may have forgotten"

"It's right foot, left foot," he said which made her giggle and smile. "But how about a piggyback ride?"

"Yay! I love those."

"Hop on then," he says and kneeled. She giggled all the way home and they small talk some. When they arrive, she has been quiet for a while and realises she must have fallen asleep or passed out, so he carries her up to bed and sends a Patronus to Kingsley stating he found her and she is back in bed sleeping.

I . I . I . I

Hungover Hermione heads to the kitchen following morning were Remus, Kingsley and Dumbledore meet her. She knew they would most likely be here to question her. She sighed and resigned herself for the conversation and took a cup of tea and sat down.

"Miss Granger, I do understand you were upset and that is why you left. Peoples behaviour was not appropriate and we all feel very ashamed. We apologise" said Kingsley. _'But?'_ Thought Hermione. "But it was very foolish for you to leave. It is dangerous, and you are someone who Voldemort has his eyes on"

"What? What do you mean?"

"New Intel has come to light, we have heard he knows about how close you and young Mr Weasley are to Mr Potter. We have not heard of any plans, but we must keep you safe."

"Oh... I guess. I'm not surprised, it's just that I thought perhaps he would not focus on us"

"Harry cares about you, he would run after you if you were to be taken," Remus said.

"Oh. Yes, that he would. You got to stop him from doing that, if... Merlin- If I was... Taken. You must stop Harry" Hermione said and looked at Remus with stern eyes who looked conflicted but nodded.

"Miss Granger" Dumbledore now spoke "you cannot leave again," he said sternly.

"I understand, professor. I was just upset. It will not happen again" Hermione said. She was not sure she could handle being locked up here, they had snuck out running and nothing had happened. She would not leave alone, Sirius or perhaps Remus could come with.

"Alright, there will be a meeting tonight. For now, we must leave. Take care Miss Granger" said Kingsley and soon she was left alone with Remus. He looked at her and then sighed.

"Look, Hermione, I kept my promise. I didn't tell them where or how I found you but if you leave again... I must tell them where you might be. I am not foolish enough to believe you will stay indoors just because they said you must but- Don't go alone and tell someone where you will be. If needs are I will come with. Alright?"

"Yes, thanks, Remus. I have no plans to leave and I realise I must be careful. I can stay in the muggle world and I promise I won't go alone or without telling you" she said "thank you for not telling anyone about yesterday"

"You are welcomed. One more thing" he said, and she saw a slight blush appear on his cheeks. "The bartender seemed to look out for you but... A young and pretty woman as you are... It is not safe in the muggle world either. There are vicious and nasty people out there-"

"Thank you Remus" she interrupted "I know what you are trying to say, and I know all about it"

"That's good" he stood to leave. "I should go check on Sirius, he should be up by now"

"How is he?" She asked before he could leave.

"He damaged his kidney and has been put on bedrest by Madam Pomfrey to let his body heal. She was here earlier and said he should awaken soon and be the same old Sirius in a couple of days."

"Good. I'm... I really don't know what happened. I don't understand it" she said quietly, and he laughed slightly.

"It's Severus and Sirius, they have never gotten along. Don't blame yourself" he said and left.

I . I . I . I

* * *

 **R &R**

 **A/N:** Charlie was acting quite inappropriate. We will see more of him and perhaps get a better view, creep or not, next chapter. Naming a bar The Park, it was so fitting. It must be one brilliant author to come up with something so unusual and perfect *cough*.


	7. A Teen Life

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns the world and the characters, I make no profit out of this, and I do not own.

 **A/N:** Last chapter I said I was working on this chapter and giving you the idea it might be published soon. Tbh I was considering skipping this chapter, it is a filler and considering the plot so far has been mostly Hermione centred, a filler is not really wanted. But here it is, unskipped, there just wasn't another solution when looking at this and the following chapter. So instead chapter 8 will follow shortly, perhaps later today (30/1 UTC+1) or tomorrow.

Enjoy!

* * *

 _A Teen Life_

Hermione couldn't stop thinking about the fight. She trusted Dumbledore and thus Snape. Being a spy proved two things; one he was most vital to the Order and two: in constant danger. For that reason, Hermione's annoyance with Sirius and Snape's fight increased. Whatever petty thing that happened in their school years was supposed to be behind them. What could possibly be worth holding a grudge over for so long? She was determined to speak to Sirius and question him about it and apologise to Snape. Snape was hardly innocent in this mess, but according to Hermione's logic; Sirius had been the one to throw the first punch and her Gryffindor bravery fell short of confronting Snape.

Afternoon came before she knew it and her hangover had slowly diminished. With determination, she went to Sirius room. He was up and dressed.

"Sirius," she said. "Can we talk?"

"Hermione, you cannot leave like that again! I was just coming downstairs, Poppy has finally relieved me of bed rest."

"Sirius please" she interrupted. "I'm sorry I left but I am fine. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you fight Professor Snape?"

He frowned "Why? he was... He was insinuating things and looking at you"

"He is my Professor, and you know that his insinuations are... Well close to the truth. He always seems to know things."

"But-"

"No Sirius! I'm upset with him too; you two fighting is just... Childish. Whatever happened in your school years should be in the past. He is our spy, he is vital, and due to that in constant danger. Let's not add you two fighting to that." Hermione held her ground even though she was nervous and uncomfortable.

"Why are you protecting him?" Sirius questioned.

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are! What is going on with you two?" Hermione gasped and fisted her hands. How dare he question and imply.

"Nothing is going on! Merlin Sirius! You are acting like a jealous and childish schoolboy!" She said and felt the prick of tears.

"I'm... I'm not... " he said and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry" he looked at her with puppy eyes. It was remarkable realistic puppy eyes that worked wonders for Hermione. Those eyes where dangerous. She almost went to him, almost being the keyword.

"You should apologise to Professor Snape," Hermione said sternly, she had to keep her foot down and not succumb to her bleeding heart.

"I will not! He punched me to, I have been at bed rest since!" He said defensively.

"Fine! Then I will" she said and ran out of there. She heard him follow her, but she rushed downstairs hoping to find Snape before the meeting. Luck was on her side, as she bounced down the last staircase with Sirius on her heels, she saw the Professor had just entered. He had not come out unscathed; sporting a black eye and bruising on the already crooked nose.

"Professor" she called out to him. The Professor turned and looked at her and then at Sirius behind her.

"Miss Granger, I am in a hurry," He said calmly but Hermione could see irritation in his eyes when spotting Sirius.

"Professor it won't take long. I merely wanted to apologise" She said unsurely.

" _You_ have nothing to apologise about", he said putting emphasis on you. "I should apologise for my behaviour."

Hermione looked at him shocked, she did not expect that and had never heard him apologise. He teased her relentlessly at classes and never spoke to her outside. He must have received a blow to the head.

"Close your gaping hole if you do not wish to catch flees." she quickly shut her mouth.

"I'm still apologising, Professor"

"Fine. Your apology is unjustified and unnecessary, but I will take it if you will relent your incessant speech and let me leave." Hermione figured it was the best she would get so she nodded and whispered out a thank you. The Professor left them for the meeting and Hermione wasted no time bouncing up the stairs again knowing Sirius had to be at the meeting.

I . I . I . I

She was up in her room having had a relaxing cigarette when someone knocked on her door. Opening the door, she was quickly caught in a hug and a flourish of red hair. The twins were behind grinning, and Ron was beside them a red tinge on his cheeks, so she realised the set of red hair must be Ginny.

"Hermione! Where were you? I was so worried, we all were. We overheard mum and dad saying you had gone missing. I'm so glad you are alright." Ginny said and released her.

"Hold your horses, Ginny," she said and laughed at the confused expression on her face. She loved the girl, but she could really talk her ears off.

"I have no horses," said Ginny and looked at her confused. Hermione waved it off.

"Muggle expression. It means to calm down."

"Muggles are," Fred said

"-Weird" George finished.

"Although lovingly so, isn't that right brother?" Fred said

"Right" George responded

They then hugged her tightly. Ron was still standing there, reddish tinge faded but looking awkward. Hermione gave him a hug before sitting on her bed. The twins crawl up and sat on either side of her with Ron and Ginny at the foot of the bed.

"What happened? Why did you go? I saw Sirius and Snape looking like they been fighting" Ginny asked.

"Professor Snape, Ginny. That's because they did. I have no idea why though" Hermione said. "I left because... Well, it was an incident and it got embarrassing for me. I misunderstood the situation at the time. I was so embarrassed at the time, so I just went for a walk. It's nothing really. Water under the bridge." She spoke fast avoided looking at any of them and felt her face heat thinking about it.

Eventually, the silence grew too much, and Hermione glanced a look, the twins were grinning and elbowed her jokingly. "You? embarrassed? What about the rest of us?" George questioned.

"Charlie was the only one not embarrassed but that's because he did not recognise you"

"That's right, Fred. Not that now knowing who you were changed that" George said

"That's our Charlie" stated Fred and both laughed.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, not understanding anything

"Well Fred, should we tell her?"

"I don't know George; might be fun to simply watch them next time Charlie sees her"

"You must be the smartest twin"

"Surely not smarter, perhaps more wicked," Fred said.

Hermione could not stand not knowing what they were on about anymore and growled.

"Boys! Tell me." She stated

"Alright," both boys said putting their hands up in surrender. Hermione had taught them that last year.

"Let's just say our dear brother Charlie has spent a little too much time in men filled Romania," Fred said and grinned

"And let's just say he was... Enjoying the sights England has to offer" George added. Hermione blushed and giggled when she realised what sight they were referring to.

When she first met Charlie, she was struck by the strong, scruffy looking man. His hands had been calloused and his strong arms had a pink and fresh scar forming. His hair was red like the rest of them but slightly sun-bleached, the number of freckles made him look tanned. She had immediately blushed when he shook her hand and smiled. He was so manly, and it was a weakness for her. She remembered that he had finished Hogwarts the summer before they started so he was only six years older than her. She giggled some more, she had had a slight crush on him and now, maybe just maybe, he was crushing on her. _'Hold your horse's girl. boys? Nothing but trouble. I understand in your hormonal state things like that might be captivating. By the way, aren't you crushing on Sirius?'_ Damning the inner voice of hers she knew was true, Hermione shook herself out of the thoughts.

"So, Charlie is back?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"Well for the time being. He has been back and forth between Romania and here. Reckon he's got some sort of mission" George answered.

"They don't tell you anything?"

"Nothing, too young mum says"

"We are adults, but no swaying her" Fred added.

"I tried to convince them, Sirius seems to slip out some stuff but nothing extreme. I wish there was a way to listen in," she said quietly.

"Oh, there is," Ginny said in a sneaky tone, and Hermione now noticed four grins.

"Yes, my dear sister," Fred said and looked at George as he pulled out something that looked like a rubber ear attached to a string.

"What is that?"

"This my dear is our great invention, extendable ears," said George and pulled Hermione out the door. The led her to the staircase from which you could see the door leading into the dining room. Slowly he lowered the ear to when it was right above the door.

"They have silencing charms on, it won't work," Hermione said.

"Yes, but someone is bound to open the door ah! Look" Hermione looked and saw the door open and Tonks leaving. They quickly lowered the ear and the door closed with the ear inside the dining room. They could hear them now, it wasn't the best quality. It was hard to distinguish who was speaking and what they were saying but one voice stood out.

"... The Dark Lord is aware of Miss Granger and Mr Weasley close friendship to Potter." They heard Snape say. "The Burrow is unplotted but Miss Grangers home is not. I am not privy to what they are planning but I suspect they are stalking her home"

"Good thing she is here then," they heard Sirius say.

"Yes, fortunate that you were to stumble across her on your sniffing spree" Snape drawled. Hermione felt uncomfortable that they were talking about her and worse they were stalking her home! What would have happened if her parents had not left or had she not stumbled across Sirius? The thought sent a shiver down her spine.

"They have infiltrated every department of the ministry, I believe that it's not just loyal followers but also imperio," Snape said. This caused a lot of murmurs which the group could not distinguish. "I have a few guesses of whom-"They failed to notice Tonks entering the kitchen and the ear landed outside the door.

"Well... That's not good" said Ron. He had been unusually quiet Hermione thought. "Why do you think they are infiltrating the ministry?"

"Isn't that obvious" Hermione said, "As long as the ministry refuses to believe you-know-who has returned, he can act in the dark unnoticed for as long as he wants. They can control the laws being put in place and knowledge of all they view as enemies" Hermione could go on and on with reasons, Ron could be slow on occasions.

"I know that!" Ron stuttered. "But what _specifically_ are they after, what laws would it be? And why are they looking at us?"

"Laws to hinder muggle-borns I would suspect," George said.

"Sirius told me that you-know-who wants to know everything about Harry, that included us. He believes that would we get caught then Harry would run to our aid" Hermione said gloomily "that is why if we were ever to be captured, Harry must be stopped" they were all silent after that, everyone understood what that meant and with great fear agreed.

"This... This is crazy!" Ron spat out, "we are in danger and we should know this! Had Sirius not said so or had we not heard we would not have known... Blimey... Had Sirius not-" He swallowed and looked at Hermione, scared and upset. "Had Sirius not found you... I- We have to get in there!" He yelled the last sentence and bounded down the stairs while they called out for him to stop. Hermione rushed after, but Ron was already there banging his fist on the door. They all stopped when they heard the door open. Someone was standing in the doorway and Ron spoke angrily.

"Stalking her home! And you did not even think of getting her! We need to know, this is crazy. We are lost without any information and we are the targets!"

"Mr Weasley, calm down" it was Kingsley's dark voice.

"FRED, GEORGE! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" they heard Mrs Weasley screech. The twins looked at each other and gulped before walking down the stairs, head hanging. Apparently, she knew about the ears. Hermione and Ginny did not want to get caught and silently retreated to her bedroom. Ron and the twins came back sometime later, heads hanging.

"She took them, all of them, she destroyed them," Fred said with a sad voice.

"I'm sorry, Fred. Can you make more?" Hermione asked

"We have one more set at home, they are hard to make so we really don't want to lose more" George said and slumped down in defeat.

"Perhaps we can get more information from Sirius," Ginny said.

"Hopefully," said Hermione.

I . I . I . I

Finally, Friday thought Hermione as she woke up the next morning. Though it did not matter what day of the week it was since she had no job, Hermione still thought weekends were about relaxation. She stretched and bounced up to Sirius' room.

"Ready for a run?" He grunted in response. "Come on Sirius! It will be fun" she pulled off his covers and he yelled out as the cold air hit him.

"I can't... Sleep" he mumbled.

"Come on" Hermione whined.

"No... Still hurting"

"Oh," she said and blushed "sorry, I didn't think about that. I'll let you sleep" she started walking out the door when Sirius called her back.

"You can't leave"

"But- "

"No Hermione. Not today."

"Fine!" She grunted and left the sleepy wizard. She figured that the Weasleys would arrive and cleaning was hard enough, so she accepted that running alone might not be the best idea. Instead, she settled to run up and down the stairs before heading to the kitchen and making a large breakfast for the hurting wizard. Sirius and Remus entered the kitchen, and both groaned.

"Smells delicious," said Remus.

"Morning boys", Hermione said with a cheer. "Dig in."

They ate and conversed some, Hermione had tried to privy out more information, but Remus seemed to stop Sirius from telling too much.

"Oh! I nearly forgot. I wrote a letter to Harry a few days ago but had no way to send it"

"I have an owl, up in the attic," Sirius said

"There is an attic?"

"Yeah, it's tiny with a small balcony littered with stuff. I can show you later, but I believe the Weasley will be arriving momentarily" just as Sirius predicted the floo turned green and one after one the Weasley stepped out. Hermione blushed when Charlie appeared. He came to a halt when he saw her causing Ginny to almost fall over him when she followed.

"Charlie, move your ass, you're blocking the entrance"

Charlie muttered some apology but kept looking at Hermione.

"Charlie Weasley," he said with a smile and stretched out his large and callous hand. Hermione took it and shook his hand. It was a strong handshake, he had another smaller burn than last year on his hand. She also saw the ending of a tattoo on his arm underneath the very fit T-shirt he was sporting. She couldn't help to get lost in the sight. He was very muscular, and some light reddish hair peeked through the top of his shirt. It was very snug, she could see the large muscled chest and slim but muscular midsection. Her sight lingered lower at those muggle jeans. They hugged his log sized thighs and Hermione wondered if they hugged his ass just as good. She bit her lip and he chuckled. Oh, he had noticed, she blushed some more and avoided his stare. How long had she been silently checking him out?

"Hermione, we met last summer and during the tournament," she said to get him embarrassed, but he just smiled and chuckled some more. It was deep laughter and his smile was blinding. He looked so different from the other Weasleys. His hair was shorter and curly, he was more tanned, and his body was not tall and gangly like Ron. Bill was taller but Charlie was the more muscular one, supposed working with dragons required strong physique. _'Stop staring. Say something'._

"I do remember, but for such a fine young lady I wanted to make a proper introduction," he said and then bent down putting a chaste kiss on her hand and winked. Hermione smiled shyly at the flirtatious greeting. She thought she heard a low growl but put it away. As he released her, she saw Remus trying to hide a smile, but Sirius looked almost angry.

I . I . I . I

They cleaned and cleaned, Hermione was sore, her fingers seemed to be worn smooth from all the scrubbing. They had completed one bathroom and four bedrooms during the week. A good job she thought. When they had stopped working and the Weasley had left. Hermione, Remus and Sirius were alone in the kitchen talking. He had shown her the balcony earlier and Hermione had loved it. It was a small and narrow round staircase at the topmost floor that leads up to a small room which had worn glass doors which lead out to the roof. It was littered with stuff so Hermione could hardly see how big it was, but she thought it would be lovely given the right amount of work. It was facing south so both the morning sun and evening sun would reach it and Hermione could picture herself sunbathing and reading a good book up there. Perhaps even growing some tomatoes or adding a grill. Lost in her thoughts she barely noticed someone saying her name.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

Both Remus and Sirius chuckled "What are you dreaming about?" Remus asked.

"Nothing," she said but they just looked at her. "Fine, so curious, are you? I was thinking about the balcony." Sirius looked surprised.

"What about the balcony?" he asked

"Well, I thought about the garden a few days ago and the rest of the house. Given the right amount of effort, it could really shine."

"But that is why we are cleaning it, it is no point working on those places," Sirius said and frowned.

"I know, but still" she looked at the confused men and sighed "I don't know when my parents will be back." _'Or I they will want me back'_ "This is kind of my home now and probably for the winter break too... If you will have me"

"Oh. Of course, you are always welcomed here" Sirius said.

"Thank you, Sirius. My- My father remodelled our house a few years back. His father had been a carpenter and taught him all about it, so he taught me..." Talking about her parents were rough and she felt heartache as she spoke. The men seemed to understand as they said nothing but shared a look between them. "This place has so many rooms, for the Order it works, but really who needs that many rooms? And they are small too. Imagine knocking some walls down... If we avoid the load-bearing walls, then we should be fine. Perhaps that might not be necessary, I know nothing about wizard architecture or construction"

"I haven't thought about those things. I really hate it here. If I had anywhere else to go, I wouldn't be here"

"But imagine, Sirius. Tearing down the walls, removing those ghastly heads and opening the space. It would not be the same" he seemed to muse what she was saying.

"I haven't- I don't know... Maybe. If I survive the war, I'll consider it" he said and then seemed to realise something. He smiled, it was a scary smile that slowly grew. His eyes seemed to twinkle, and it was slightly disturbing. "Mother" he whispered out and then rose so fast his chair fell back and hit the floor. Remus and Hermione looked at each other confused as Sirius bound out to the hallway. The followed him and saw him smiling, scarily so, at his mother's closed portrait. "I have tried everything to remove her, nothing works" he turned to them "but I haven't tried removing the wall". Remus and Hermione both shared his devilish smile and decided upon figuring out if they could tear down the wall.

I . I . I . I

Saturday had finally arrived, and Hermione was excited. She longed for getting out and the evening before deciding about going back to central London. Convincing Sirius would probably not be too hard, she just hoped there wasn't going to be any meetings or cleaning today. Figuring Sirius would not be up for running she headed downstairs and ran a few laps in the garden, it was hard being so overgrown. Satisfied she took a shower and met the men in the kitchen.

"Took up running?" Remus asked when she had sat down.

"Yes... How did you know?"

"I was in the kitchen and saw you" well that she could have figured, was she getting dumber?

"I would prefer running in the nearby park but since Sirius is still not well, I thought the garden would do"

He looked up at Hermione with a surprised expression ", so you actually listened"

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?"

He sighed and rubbed his hand through the dirty blonde hair "nothing, I apologise... Well... Um..." Hermione looked at the stumbling man and squinted her eyes. "You always listened. Lately, you have been... Wild- And don't get me wrong, I do think you needed to relax, but well I'm glad you can see the reason to be careful."

"Um, Thanks, Remus. I may be slightly different but I'm still Hermione. And I really only listen when I agree" he chuckled at that.

"Yes, I do remember you broke a rule or two. Not to even talk about the shrieking shack"

She smirked at him "There is so much more you do not know" she said teasingly.

"Oh," he quirked an eyebrow "like?"

She laughed. "That is for me to know and you to find out"

He frowned and looked confused for a moment. "I do believe asking you is me trying to find out"

"It's a muggle saying. I can't seem to shake them. It means that I won't tell, you have to find out another way"

"Ah" he studied her intently while sipping his tea, it seemed like he wanted to say something else. "Why?"

"Why what?" She asked

"Why do you want to 'shake them' as you say?"

"I don't know. My friends don't get them, Harry does but others just look confused. I'm... I have always said I was proud of my muggle heritage but to be honest, I do see the... I really don't know how to explain" she sighed and grabbed a croissant and chewed on it. "Look at my parents or Harry's aunt and uncle, how they see the wizarding world. My parents were excited in the beginning but slowly I drifted away. It's hard joining the two worlds and if... If" she swallowed a lump and confessed something she had never even dared to say even in the solitude of her mind. "If I had to choose, I would choose the wizarding world."

He reached across the table and grabbed her hand. She did then realise her cheeks where wet and she had been crying. He rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand. "You don't have to choose, both worlds will still be here. I always despised my lycanthropy and said that if ever given the opportunity I would cast it out, but I don't know if I really could. I was bitten when I was only four years old, it has been a part of me since. Moony is a part of me. I have never dared say this to anyone else, but I'm not sure how I can cut that part out." she was shocked by his words. Never had she thought he would speak so true to her and what he said, it really spoke to her.

"I had no idea. I won't tell anyone." They sat in silence but succumbing to their thoughts. She looked over at Remus on occasion and thought about the unfair treatment werewolves were given, yet he still wouldn't turn his back on his heritage. She felt some shame creep up, he had something that affected negatively on his entire life while muggle heritage was... Mostly harmless. Sure, it was harder to get a job and you had to put up with people like Malfoy, but it only meant you had to work harder. He had lawfully fewer rights, he could be turned down jobs only cause of his status and was considered a half breed, the better of the terms used. She was interrupted from her thoughts when Sirius entered and sat down, unusually cherry.

"What's got you in such good mood, Sirius?" Remus asked

"No Weasley, no cleaning, no meeting. To top it off, I'm feeling much better"

"Good, because I was thinking of going to London," Hermione said and looked at their hesitation, Sirius seemed more worried by Remus reaction. "Muggle London that is, I promised I wouldn't leave by myself and I won't, but I was thinking maybe I could convince you to come along?" Puppy eyes galore.

"I don't know-" Remus began

"Remus, come on. It's muggle London, central London. At this time, it is littered with muggles, we will be perfectly safe. I'll have two very capable wizards with me" She begged.

"Alright," Remus eventually said and both Hermione and Sirius cheered. " _But_ only muggle London and we will be in disguises."

"Thanks, Remus," Hermione said and ran upstairs changing into more comfortable clothing. London seemed to be struck with a heat wave and drought, so she chose only a light blue dress. They all looked remarkably different when they went to the tube. Remus was decent in transfiguration and changed Hermione's hair into a lighter colour and gave her blue eyes. Sirius kept his dark hair but shorter and his grey eyes were now brown. Remus had changed to dark brown hair and managed to minimise his scaring. Hermione didn't think transfiguration was necessary, she knew it would be packed with people, but now they could all really relax.

I . I . I . I

* * *

R&R

 **A/N:** Next chapter will introduce an OC. The person won't have a major role in this story, at least not as I view it now. I know some people might not like OC but yeah.. gonna happen :)


	8. Liberties

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns the world and the characters, I make no profit out of this, and I do not own.

 **A/N:** I'm just gonna let you read in peace and disturb you with a longer AN at the bottom.

Enjoy!

* * *

 _Liberties_

Defying the heat the trio wandered from store to store. Clothes were purchased for Hermione and Sirius whilst Remus stuck to books with Hermione. Sirius had, with extraordinary skills, managed to dig up a pair of black leather trousers. It was a snug fit rendering Hermione's mind to linger on certain features. _'Butt. Bit. No, but bit butt?'_

As they strolled about Camden, Sirius pulled them into a small alley up to a tattoo parlour.

"Never had a muggle tattoo done," he said grinning.

"It hurts, _a lot_ , they basically use a needle to push the ink in," Hermione said, both boys looked at her curious to why she would know such a thing. Hermione blushed and explained.

"My father has a few and mum to, I always liked them and wanted one for myself one day... Don't tell anyone that!" Sirius grin grew even larger and he had a twinkle in his eyes. Remus looked amused.

"So why don't you?" Sirius asked

"Um... No no NO!" Sirius had grabbed a hold of her arm when she hesitated and dragged her in the door.

"We can all get one," he said. Hermione looked at Remus, she did not think he would have any tattoos, she had seen most of Sirius but that was expected of him. Sirius chuckled "oh don't think so innocently of old Remus, he has got some too"

"Really?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I was weak to their pressuring" Remus answered.

"Hey! I resent that! No pressuring at all, perfectly innocent" Hermione and Remus laughed at that. "So, Hermione, what will it be?"

"What will ' _what'_ be?"

"Your tattoo of course," Sirius said and winked, "Perhaps a dog?"

"You would have loved that, wouldn't you? I think-"

Remus interrupted. "Hermione, perhaps you should wait until you are a little older."

"Remus, please. I have known what I wanted for years" both men gave her a curious and surprised look.

Hermione tried desperately to hold it in but just couldn't, she laughed at their astonished expressions and doubled over. "Oh... Oh... You are making me cry! I'm not getting a tattoo" Sirius pouted but it did not seem serious "oh please Sirius, I am not getting a tattoo. A fake one, fine, but not a real one. Nope."

"I'm glad, Hermione," Remus said.

"One day Hermione, one day you will have a tattoo," Sirius said overly convinced and proud.

"One day, Perhaps. Come on Sirius, do you really need another?"

"Nope!" He said, and Hermione looked at him surprised. He winked, "I just really wanted you to have one"

"Sirius Black!" She said and slapped him on the arm.

"Ouch! I surrender woman, please stop hitting me. I did really fool you, didn't I? I don't mind tattoos but all of mine have a reason, whether I got them in Azkaban or before."

"Come on, that's a story for another day," Remus said and pulled them out of the parlour.

I . I . I . I

"I can't believe it, you had me fooled there," Sirius said a while later, still surprised. Hermione was rummaging through some t-shirts.

"Yeah, it was funny, though it is true, both my parents have tattoos and I really don't mind them. Father can almost match you"

"Is that common?"

"No... well, no. Father got his first in the army when he was 18 and then they just kept on coming. Mother was orphaned at 16, went through some tough times- they are from that time, don't think she has any recent."

"Your mother was an orphan and then she left you?!"

Hermione thought about it for a split second before laughing, "yeah, can you believe it? I suppose I should have seen it coming..."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked

"Oh... Nothing, just that um... No one knows this but" she chewed on her lip wondering if she should tell. "I have a sister" both men stopped suddenly and turned to her. "Half-sister. She is older than me and lives in the States. Father wasn't aware of her until I was four, but then father was already married to mother"

"Wait, so your father has a child he wasn't aware of?" Remus asked.

"No, shit, It's my mother's child. I don't know the whole story but she ended up in the States in her late teens and had a child. As I said, father didn't know and when it was revealed it became rather uncomfortable I presume. I was only four so I don't know that much."

Hermione didn't know much about it, her family seemed to decide not to speak of it despite Hermione's persistent questioning. The group fell silent and Hermione questioned why she mentioned it. No one knew and Hermione had felt fine with that so she didn't understand why she chose to tell. The rationalisation had always been that her sister was in communication but not part of the family, the reason for telling anyone about her existence was just not there. She supposed that the rationalisation came from her parents and as a child, she had just accepted. Her internal debate was soon interrupted by Sirius.

"Hermione Granger. Our Hermione is a little sister. Who would have known?" Sirius eventually said with a teasing voice.

"Yes, I hardly see her, but we do write on occasion. She doesn't know I'm a witch."

"She is not a witch?"

"No, I mean... no, she can't be, mother would have said so"

"I suppose your father's line is more magical" Sirius mused.

"What?"

"Well, most Muggle-borns have some form of magic in their lineage," Remus said.

"I had no idea about that, how did I not know"

"Because no one wants to confess it. Purebloods don't want to believe in it and so muggle-borns rarely know it" Remus continued

"I can't believe it"

"Most purebloods aren't pure either" Sirius added

"What?!"

"It's true, Hermione. Black's are pure and so are the Malfoys, but not without consequences. Black has an insanity streak in them due to all intermarriage, Malfoy has a long history of severe infertility" Sirius said. "The Malfoy kid, what was his name?"

"Draco"

"Well, Draco is in for a tough time, really tough. With both Black insanity and Malfoy infertility it does not sound good for his eventual heir if he even can have one."

"Wow, that's... That's quite sad. He is related to Black?"

"Sure, his mother is a Black, Narcissa is my cousin"

"Wow, so much about him makes sense now" Remus and Sirius laughed at her statement.

"It is getting late, we should head back," Remus said, both Hermione and Sirius agreed and satisfied with the shopping they headed home.

I . I . I . I

Back at Grimmauld Place, Sirius showed Hermione the Black family tapestry. It was an intriguing piece that covered the entire wall. She noticed that Sirius was not the first Sirius and that his parents where shockingly both Blacks. She could also spot Malfoy on it. Next to Sirius picture was a boy who looked so much like Sirius but held some sort of calmness to his face.

"He has no date of death, all other have one," Hermione said.

"Yeah, it might be because we don't know when he died."

"Who updates it?"

"It's sentient in a way. Can see more than we can, to be honest, I don't really know. It has never been my interest to learn either"

Hermione mused. Why did the tapestry not show Regulus as deceased, she would have to research more into tapestries and how they function? She didn't want to let Sirius know this thou, but she found it odd.

"What do you know about your parentage?" Sirius asked he knew Hermione was intrigued by the prospect of having magic in her family, he did not care if she did or not, he thought if he could help her figure it out he should. After all, he owed his life to her, dept he would never be able to repay and above all, he thought if she had some knowledge she might not feel so abandoned.

"Not much, my mother's birth parents died in a car crash when she was seven or eight. They had no other relatives, so she was placed at an orphanage. My father's parents died shortly after I was born. I would love to know more, if there was any magic in my family, well... It does not matter but... Well, it does. Ugh I know I make no sense. It's just... It's hard being a muggle-born, dealing with all kinds of hatred. It feels like I'm targeted more than others too"

"Well, you might just be. Other muggle-borns might know about their heritage, they might also be related to magical families at Hogwarts"

"You mean through squibs?"

"Yes, squibs are considered failures for magical families, they are ashamed of them and often leads to them being cast out to the muggle world and abandoned. It's not voiced but squibs child could be magical so they might find relatives at Hogwarts."

"That's awful! how can parents just abandon their children? How do they think their kids will be able to survive?"

"I don't know, it is just the way it is"

Hermione paused and thought. "I remember Ron saying he had a squib in his family being cast out. Weasleys are tolerable and Mr Weasley has a genuine interest in muggles, so it seemed odd"

"For you, it might be, but for magical and pure-blooded, it is not. Think about it, Hermione. Even with Arthur being so interested he is clueless. Living in a magical world without magic is... Near impossible. What should you do?"

"I don't know, but something! I... I don't know" Hermione said defeated.

"I agree but even I wouldn't know how to do it. You would probably have a better chance of figuring that out, but most families don't talk about their squibs. The squib is silently removed, and no one asks cause we all do it" Hermione thought about what Sirius said, she could probably figure something out. Like a transition plan for squibs, she doubted it would ever be accepted but who knows.

"Is there a way for me to do some kind of test to figure out if I have any magical relatives?"

"I honestly don't know" Hermione sighed and yawned. "Come on, time to rest, it has been a long day" Hermione nodded, and he led her up to her bedroom. "Thank you for today, Hermione. I had a great day and I know Remus did too" he hugged and kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight," she said and went straight to sleep.

I . I . I . I

Hermione awoke with a shock at a large 'pop' sounded. Seeing two grinning twins at the foot of the bed she yelled and threw a pillow at them.

"Boys! You scared me half to death" Hermione said and tried to calm her racing heart.

"Well, that was the point darling. You have slept far too long" Fred said.

"Ugh... No"

"Yes," both twins said and yanked her cover off. Hermione squealed at the sudden cold air running over her and at the half-nakedness she was currently sporting. Only wearing a pair of shorts and shirt it was really showing too much. Apparently also for the twins, as they blushed and averted their eyes, thou not too early Hermione noticed.

"Enjoying the view boys?" Hermione asked and giggled. Not a smart thing to say to those boys as they took it as an invite to further embarrass her. Jumping on her bed and lying seductively on each side of her, caused Hermione to blush.

"We sure do," both said. Hermione knew she was now sporting a blush so red it matched their hair. They both laughed and failed to notice someone opening the door. Her latest crush Charlie stood in the doorway, arms crossed, and eyebrow raised.

"Interrupting something?" He asked

"Yes, brother dearest, you are. So, would you mind bugger off?" Fred said. Hermione knew they were just teasing but she felt very much in the centre so undressed in front of three redheads.

"I do, mum wanted you both in the kitchen," Charlie said. Both twins groaned and left the bedroom. Hermione felt like she was glued to the bed with Charlie now standing there alone, eyes tracing her body. Forcing herself up and raising a questioning eyebrow at the man she waited for him to leave. He did not. Instead, he took a step inside her room and closed the door behind him. Hermione felt a breath hitch and waited for him to speak or do anything. There was a deep thickness in the air.

"I was hoping to get a moment alone with you," he said and smiled. _'What?'_ He chuckled at her and sat down on the bed. "If you really want me to go, I will" he waited for a response, but Hermione was too shocked to say anything. Then he put his hand on her hand. And oh, it felt like the touch radiated heat across her entire body. _'What the hell is going on?'_ she thought _'damn girl speak!'_.

"You took my breath away, you know" _'sorry?'_ "When I saw you out there, sunbathing. I don't want to make you uncomfortable but damn, it was the most amazing sight I have seen in a long, long while" _'?!'_ Even her thoughts had stopped formulating words. His thumb rubbed circles on her hand. "Captivating, entrancing. I can't explain it, but I haven't been able to get it out of my head. I would like to ask you out on a date but considering that you are locked up... Might be difficult. Can I get to know you?"

"Um... I... Um... Yes, I suppose so" she said. _'What the hell does he mean by 'get to know me' and why did he ask permission to do so?'_ Hermione was so caught up in her thought she failed to recognise he spoke again. Suddenly he was there, right in front of her face. He leaned in, her breath hitched and then kissed her cheek. _'Oh, God!'_

"Come down when you have dressed. Mother is cooking up lunch and they wanted to have a word with you at the beginning of the meeting" he said and left. _'They wanted to have a word with her? Had they changed their minds? Why am I thinking about that? He just kissed me, KISSED me!'_. She said no boys, but that seemed to be very difficult. She couldn't help it, Viktor had started something in her. He was a physical man, having been her first kiss and he certainly did not stop after the first one, but they had stopped at hands roaming, above clothes thank you very much. It had ignited her but damn, now she was almost a vixen, too many good-looking men, it proved dangerous. Sighing she went up and dressed for the day.

I . I . I . I

Entering the kitchen, she noticed it was packed full of Order members and the entire Weasley clan was there. They ate and small talked before the younger Weasleys were kicked out. Hermione stood to leave when Dumbledore interrupted her.

"Hermione, please stay" Hermione frowned, wondering why she was to stay. She had hoped they changed their mind but doubted it.

"Miss Granger, where are your parents?" Dumbledore asked her. Hermione froze, her eyes drifting from person to person, all waiting for her reply.

"Um... On holiday" her hesitation and quivering voice made it sound more as a question than a statement. How was she supposed to get out of this and why did they ask her. Some frowned, Sirius and Remus looked confused apparently just as unaware why they asked her that as she was.

"On holiday?" Snape asked.

"Um, yes sir. South America"

"When did they leave?"

"Three days after summer started"

"When are they do back?"

"Um..." _'Fuck! what to say?'_

"Miss Granger" Dumbledore interrupted. "When are they returning?" Hermione felt her heart raising and she swallowed a huge lump lodged in her throat.

"I... Um... In six months..." She heard Mrs Weasley gasp.

"This is not good," the dark man said, Kingsley, she remembered, an Auror. She bit her tongue to stop herself from asking too many questions, she did not understand anything, but she didn't want to be placed in the centre. They continued to talk, Hermione tried to fix on one conversation, but it was difficult. Inside she was panicking, and breathing was increasingly harder.

"Hermione, have some" Remus had seemed to recognize her oncoming panic and held out some chocolate for her. She gladly took it and chewed on it. Did he lace his chocolate with something? It always helped, no matter what had happened. Or was it some kind of 'mind thing' since he always offered chocolate. _'Mind focused!'_ Obeying her inner voice, she turned her focus to those around her. Moody had his eyes fixed on her, he was not the only one but the ex-auror, ex-professor-but-not-a -professor, freaked her out slightly. Not understanding anything and people all around her talking about her was becoming too much.

"What is this about? Why do you ask about my parents?" She finally asked. They seemed to realise she was there and stopped talking.

"You are a minor and your parents are not in the country" Dumbledore stated as if she would know what the issue was.

"You have no guardian in the country" Snape now filled in, she still did not understand.

"So?"

"So, you must have a guardian" Snape continued.

"But I'm sure there are others without guardians..."

"No, if you are without a guardian one is appointed to you."

"Um... Okay"

"The ministry hands out guardians," Snape said, and she finally seemed to grasp what they were so worried about. If Voldemort had control of the ministry they could appoint a guardian of their choice for her, leaving her in the hands of god knows who. Blood ran cold.

"Fuck!" She blurted out. Mrs Weasley and McGonagall tsked at her unintended swear but Snape seemed amused.

"Indeed" he drawled.

"He could get to me, that is what you are concerned about"

"Exactly, Miss Granger" Dumbledore confirmed.

"But he does not know, he does not have to know"

"Where do you think this information came from?" Snape asked. _'Fuck!'_ She heard they were basically stalking her.

"He... How?"

"Apparently the Dark Lord has been stalking your home and noticed it empty, further research showed it was to be rented out" Snape explained. Silence echoed around the table.

"What happens now?" She asked.

"Well, do you have any other relatives?" Dumbledore asked

"No... My grandparents are all dead and my parents have no siblings"

"Girl, why did you not tell us?" Moody pitched in

"I didn't think it mattered" her voice was breaking, things were coming apart.

"Didn't think it mattered!"

"Moody, calm yourself," Kingsley said. "It does not matter but now we must protect her"

"Had we known we could have done something! But now, she is in the hands of the ministry" Moody basically yelled and pointed his crooked finger at her.

"Things are already in motion. I don't know much but Lucius let it slip she would be in their hands before September" Snape said

"We can't let that happen" Sirius spoke

"And what do you propose we do, Black? Lock her up? Hmm?" Snape taunted

"Yes, if worse comes to worst she can stay here"

"I have to go to Hogwarts!" Hermione said.

"Hermione -"

"No, Sirius! I must be at Hogwarts. Harry needs me there. There must be another way" Hermione looked at the forlorn faces around the table. McGonagall and Mrs Weasley had bowed heads and Dumbledore looked sad. She was stuck, either she would be locked up or at the hands of death eaters.

"Hermione" Remus now spoke and leaned towards her "There is another option"

"Violet," Hermione said quietly.

"Violet?" Dumbledore asked. She didn't want her wrapped up in the war, but she was her sister, her only option left.

She sighed and resigned herself before continuing "Violet is my sister"

"Sister?" Several people said.

"Miss Granger, please explain" Dumbledore asked.

"Violet is my half-sister, she lives in the States. I have only met her a couple of times, but we do write on occasion. She doesn't know I am a witch" People started talking after she finished, and it seemed that the energy had risen.

"It could work, we would have to bend the truth slightly, but it could work" she heard Moody say.

"She has to be here, stay with her. At least during the breaks" Kingsley pointed out

"She is a muggle, unaware," Snape added.

"And that is why it will work" Moody quipped.

"Correct. The ministry has had no reason to know of her sister. Of course, she has to know of our world and act as she has known all along" Kingsley explained. "Miss Granger, this is the only option. Do you think it would be possible?"

"I... I don't know. I suppose. I mean, she would have to uproot for me"

"She would, would she do it for you?" Kingsley asked. All eyes on her and she contemplated her answer.

"I... Yes, I do believe so. I just... I feel unfair asking this of her. She would be thrust into a war in a world she does not know of"

"But you still believe she would do it?"

"Yes," she had no doubt. The little that they saw each other was due to her being in another country and Hermione being at boarding school most of the year. But they spoke often, and she had been thrilled to have a little sister. She often thought about telling Violet of her world, but it had yet to come to pass.

"Alright, I need you to get in contact with your sister. Don't tell her anything, just ask her to come. Can you do that?"

"Yes, I'll call her" Hermione sensed she was no longer needed, the hope to linger was squashed by Dumbledore thanking her and then telling her to leave. _'Rude'_ she thought.

I . I . I . I

The rest of the day Hermione felt anxious, her sister being wrapped up in a war was not something she wanted. How would she react to finding out Hermione is a witch, she hoped she would be excited. Both overly curious. As a child, she bragged about her sister, the Rockstar, whom her classmates at primary school didn't believe existed. As far as Hermione knew Violet was a struggling musician and a very cool sister.

She picked up her cell phone and rang her. Violet seemed happy to hear from her and worried, perhaps she knew her parents had left. Hermione told her that she wished they could meet again. It went better than expected, Violet was apparently in London for work. Hermione was over the moon, she would slip out of Voldemort's fingers. They decided to meet in central London, Kingsley and Mr Weasley had insisted on joining her. She was glad they convinced Moody to stay back, he was certainly attention hogging.

Two days later her, Kingsley and Mr Weasley went to the cafe they decided upon. It was funny to see two pure-blooded wizards travelling the tube and walking about London. Kingsley had a better grasp on himself, but Mr Weasley was excited about everything leading towards Hermione feeling like a guide. Especially when they came across a group of black-clad people with spiked, black hair and piercings. Mr Weasley's eyes had bugged out and he just stared, it seemed like his fingers itched with going up and further examine them, she giggled and pulled the wizard away.

I . I . I . I

"Marvellous, just amazing" he was currently standing at a crossroads examining the red and green lights and cars passing by. "Ingenious they are" people looked at him oddly, how could anyone think lights were interesting. "Ecklesity?"

"Electricity"

"Marvellous, amazing" Hermione was about to pull the wizard away when someone called out for her. Swirling around she saw her sister standing outside the cafe.

"Hermione!" She called out and held out her arms. She smiled and ran to her. Violet swooped her up easily and hugged her tight. "It's so amazing to see you again, I have missed you so much."

"I have missed you too, Vi." She sniffed the tears that had formed. Violet put her down and looked at her.

"Why are you upset?"

"I just- I just missed you, that is all"

"I missed you too" she bent and kissed her on the forehead. "I got a letter from mother, posted in Brazil. I was very surprised about that but even more so that you are here."

Hermione hugged her and rested her head on her chest. Violet wrapped her arms around her and stroked her hair.

"They left?" Violet asked. Hermione nodded and she sighed. She must have seen Kingsley and Mr Weasley because the next thing she asked who they were. Hermione unwrapped herself and looked back at Kingsley and Mr Weasley approached.

"Friends... or family of my friends"

"Hello, Violet McDougall," her sister said and held out her hand. While they exchanged pleasantries Hermione giggled slightly, she knew that Violet was quite _captivating_. Kingsley and Mr Weasley seemed to notice and eyed her. She couldn't wait until the rest spotted her and grinned at the imagination. She was so different from Hermione, Violet had darker hair with a slight wave to it, her eyes were midnight blue, but she did have the same freckles and the same nose. The major difference was her height, she towered over Hermione. Hermione had envied her model physique especially when she herself realised she wouldn't come anywhere close.

"Should we go inside?" Kingsley asked. They all headed inside the cafe, Hermione ordered them all a cup of coffee and they sat down. Violet looked at both men and then to her.

"So, Hermione, got something to tell me?" Hermione wondered what she was talking about, she had nothing to tell and that small smirk led her to believe Violet had something specific in mind. She frowned, and Violet continued. "perhaps some confession?"

"Confession?"

"Yeah, perhaps something about you that sets you apart?" She asked. Hermione, Kingsley and Mr Weasley shared a glance. "I don't know, maybe that you are a witch." Hermione had just taken a sip of coffee and it ended up all over the table. She coughed, and Violet laughed whilst handing her a napkin.

I . I . I . I

* * *

R&R

 **A/N:** Yes, I took great liberties with Hermione's parents and family situation in this work. I've seen some interview or read something where Rowling said Hermione's family was not exciting and that it was never set in stone that she would be an only child, in fact, I believe it was mentioned that a younger sister might have been. I had to solve Hermione being abandoned somehow and this came to be. Even from the first chapter, I thought of adding my own characters, at that point, it was a child (not teen preg) so the thought of own character has always been there. Violet will be a part but not to a huge extent.


	9. True Words

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns the world and the characters, I make no profit out of this, and I do not own.

 **A/N:** This is my best chapter so far. I hope you will like it.

Enjoy!

* * *

 _True Words_

"Sorry?" with ladylike fingers she dabbed the napkin across her lips. "I don't know what you are talking about," she said quietly. Violet did not buy it and laughed again.

"It's alright, Hermione. I know,"

"How?" Kingsley asked. He looked around and had his hand in his coat pocket, Hermione figured that he was grasping his wand. This was not good; how did she know? Hermione searched through all her memories. Violet should not know. Kingsley and Mr Weasley were starting to get very suspicious and Hermione had to do something to stop them from acting.

"We should go back," she said to Kingsley. He seemed to agree after a moment of hesitation. They all stood, and Hermione grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her out the door. They quickly returned to Grimmauld Place, Violet unable to see it so Hermione held her hand and brought them inside. The second they were inside two wands were pointed straight at her sister.

"Explain," said Kingsley sternly.

Her sister held up her hands. "Alright, put those away"

"No, explain,"

"Hermione," Violet said. Hermione hesitated but eventually went to stand next to Kingsley, chances were not to be taken. She could see fear and worry in her sister but held her ground. Had someone got to her or did she lie to her? Hermione worried immensely. "Hermione, I will explain everything, just trust me." _'You have no idea how much I want to'_

"I want to trust you, I really do, but it is all so strange," Hermione said quietly.

Violet sighed. "I can't believe mother never said... perhaps she hoped you wouldn't be magical", she mused. "I wish she would have told me, or you."

"I don't understand, what about mother?"

"Hermione, I'm a witch."

Hermione gasped. Her sister a witch? How could she not have known, her mother knew? She knew all along and never told her? But she seemed so excited when Hermione got her Hogwarts letter. Was it all a roust?

"You are a witch?" Kingsley asked. Violet pulled out her wand slowly and handed it over to Kingsley.

"It still does not explain how you knew about me, if mother never told you, how did you know?" Hermione questioned.

Violet gave a tense smile. "Well, I only learned recently, it was very surprising indeed. Quite funny, all these years I have known about witches and yet not known my own sister was one… It was little over a month ago when learnt. I happen to subscribe to the Prophet, want to keep up to date with magical Britain. I must say, it was a shock, seeing my sister hugging the famous boy-who-lived... by the way I really want to talk about that big guy you were with."

"Viktor?"

"I really don't know his name, it was a picture of you and the boys and some article about a love triangle."

"Ugh! That was a load of bull." Hermione said and thought about the ghastly bug. Violet chuckled. "I can't believe it. You knew about the wizarding world before me!"

"Yeah, I guess so" she fished out a pack of fags from her pocket and pulled one out. "You mind?" Hermione was pacing. "Damn, got a light?" Out of reflex Hermione pulled out her lighter and threw it at her. She caught it and lit it. "Thanks... But we are going to talk about why you had one."

"Dad and mum left", Hermione said and kept on pacing. Violet would probably hound her, but she was no better as a teen, so she could not be that mad, besides her parents left. If there were any time when teen rebellion and recklessness was allowed, it ought to be now.

"So-" Violet started

"You are a witch" Hermione repeated.

"Yes..."

"My sister is a witch"

"Yes..."

"Awesome!"

"Well, that was surprising," Kingsley said causing Hermione to jump, she had forgotten they were there. "Violet?"

"Violet McDougall, 26, half-blood" At this point both Mr Weasley and Kingsley had lowered their wands, seeming to accept and let the two sisters catch up.

"Half-blood?" Hermione quipped.

"Father is a wizard. It's why I never even thought you might be magical. When I told dad, you were he was very surprised, Louise showed no signs of magic. But I don't want to talk about mother,"

"That makes two of us" someone interrupted. Hermione swirled around and saw Sirius standing with Kingsley.

"Sirius, this is my sister, Violet," Hermione said. "Violet, this is Sirius, whose house this is."

"Regretfully so, I might add," Sirius said

"Friend?" Violet frowned. She looked up and down Sirius and then turned to Hermione. Oh, if she could just stop the blushing.

"Yes, friend,"

"So, you are staying here at your _friend's_ house?"

"Vi..." she said

"Alright, I surrender, I'm actually glad you are not alone. Has my sister been good?"

"Bloody fantastic having her here," Sirius said and winked at her.

"Hmm... Sirius, I'm her big sister, I advise you to reign in your winking while I'm around." Violet said sternly while crossing her arms. Sirius grin dropped and he coughed awkwardly.

"Violet, be nice," she said and smiled.

Violet chuckled and pulled Sirius in for a hug. Sirius, however, was so surprised by the hug he just stood there with arms hanging. Hermione failed to notice that during the hug Violet whispered to Sirius and whatever was said caused Sirius to tense and pale.

"I'm just messing with you. So, Sirius, what do you do?" Both Hermione and Sirius shared a look, how was she supposed to tell her sister that she was living with an escaped convict.

"Um... In between jobs," Sirius answered.

"Oh, and what did you use to do?" _'What's with the questioning'_ both Sirius and Hermione thought.

"He was an Auror," Hermione spoke

"Really?" Sirius threw her a dark look.

"Yes, Violet. Now stop questioning him."

"Oh, sorry." She frowned and looked at Sirius. "It's just that I have this strange feeling I've seen you before."

"Sirius..." Violet mused on his name with a frown, contemplating something. She gasped and stuttered "Sirius Black?" Violet looked at the three of them with panicked eyes. "Explain to me what he is doing here?"

"Vi- "Hermione tried to intervene

"He is a murderer, Hermione"

"I'm not a murderer!" Yelled Sirius.

"Vi! Calm down. Yes, it is Sirius Black, but he is an innocent." Hermione started.

"INNOCENT!" Violet yelled

"YES! INNOCENT! FRAMED!" Sirius yelled back

"But-"

"Mr Black is not a murderer. He was framed all those years ago, the real murderer is Peter Pettigrew" Kingsley explained while Sirius growled "I assure you, he is innocent. Sirius, please calm down. Peter Pettigrew was believed to be dead up until a little over a year ago when he was discovered to be hiding in his animagus form, a rat, by Hermione, Ron and Harry. Hermione was the one to save Sirius from capture that night, sadly Pettigrew slipped from our fingers and we can't prove Sirius innocence without him."

"People go mad in Azkaban, and he escaped," Violet said in a low voice.

"I spent twelve years in there, the only reason I didn't go mad was that I knew I was innocent," Sirius said

"Vi, it's true. The real traitor, the real murderer is Peter Pettigrew, Sirius was framed." Hermione said and threw her sister a desperate look

"I... ", Violet looked around, settling on Sirius. "I'm sorry for yelling, Mr Black."

"I'm used to it, don't worry about it," Sirius said.

"Well, Thank you, Miss McDougall. It had surely been an eventful and surprising morning", Kingsley said. "We are going to have to confirm this at the ministry, but I believe everything should be in order… I do apologise but until that I will keep a hold of your wand and you are not to be left on your own. Miss Granger, I must leave now but I will send a letter to Dumbledore and a meeting is taking place in two hours."

"Wait, Mr-"

"Please, call me Kingsley"

"Alright, Kingsley. My friend, he is at my hotel, I need to get in touch with him"

"Oh?"

"Yes, a good friend of mine, Adrian Turner."

"Adrian is a wizard too?" Hermione interrupted

"No, but he is expecting me back. I didn't tell him I went to see Hermione and if I don't contact him, he might be concerned."

"We will see," Kingsley said

"Please Kingsley, he is a dear and trustworthy friend"

"I'll see what I can do, but I'm not promising anything"

"Thank you".

"Hermione, I will be back for the meeting. Lovely to meet you Miss McDougall" Mr Weasley said and both him and Kingsley left through the floo.

"I'll leave you, girls, to get acquainted, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me" Sirius stated and left them. Hermione and Violet went into the front room and sat on the couch.

I . I . I . I

"I was happy you called, if you hadn't, I would have. I went here not only for work but also to see you and ask you about it. I understand why you never told me, after all, I didn't live here"

"I thought about telling you so many times, but it is not something you blurt out"

"I understand, I really do, and I have no hard feelings. Truthfully, I think it's amazing, my little sis is a witch and I had no idea"

"So, now to the hard part" Hermione looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "fine, harder part, they left?" Hermione nodded, and Violet put her arm around her. "I'm sorry, Hermione. You should have told me, I would have come straight away. I only got the letter two weeks ago, had come sooner but work held me up"

"It's fine, Vi. I... I needed some space. I would have written eventually but, well, I just wasn't ready."

"I understand, how are you doing now?" She asked.

"Fine"

"Hmm... Are you sure?"

"Yes, Vi. I had a few moments of hard times but then I got here and I'm good now"

"What is this place?"

"Oh, it's a Sirius house."

"Kind of dusty isn't it?" Hermione chuckled.

"Oh, you have no idea, just wait until you see the heads"

"So, it's just the two of you?" Violet asked

"No, I mean sometimes. This place is... Well... I'll get to that. Look, there is something I must tell you" Hermione blurted out the last sentence, unsure about how to start. She chewed on her lip.

Violet stood up hastily and went in front of her. "Oh no... Don't tell me... You're knocked up, right? God Hermione!"

"What?! No no no" she laughed "that is not it. I am not pregnant. Why would you think that?"

"Thank god! Not that I wouldn't mind a niece or nephew, but you could do to wait a couple of years. So, if that is not it, then what is it?"

"Um... What do you know about the magical world? I mean about now, here, what is going on in Britain" Hermione asked carefully.

"What do you mean? The Prophet mentioned that there is talk about a dark wizard resurfacing but that it is mostly just rumours"

"It's not... You-Know-Who returned a few weeks back" Violet went to kneel in front of her clasping their hands together.

"Hermione, tell me. I can tell you are holding something in"

"He is a dark wizard who caused destruction and death across Britain. He is dark and deadly, he vanished Halloween '81 and people thought he had died. Harry... What do you know about him?"

"Only that he is famous for being the only survivor of the Avada curse rendering him the boy-who-lived."

"Yeah, that is true it's just more to it. You-Know-Who – the Dark Lord - killed his parents that night, he tried to kill Harry but for some reason, he couldn't" Hermione swallowed a lump and looked at her sister. "He returned by using Harry and dark magic at the end of June. While that is not bad enough, the ministry is so frightened by the possibility of him returning that they don't believe Harry"

"That's crazy" Violet interrupted.

"Yes, and dangerous. It works right in the hands of Voldemort, he can return and work in the background gathering an army. It has already started. His followers, death eaters, are working within the ministry for him"

"And you?"

"Well, I'm Harry's best friend. I learned a few days ago that they had looked into me" Violets hand that had been grasping hers tightened. "They noticed my parents not being there and... Well... The problem is that... The ministry won't let underage witches or wizards live on their own, there must be a guardian living with them. In cases where there are no relatives, the ministry appoints a guardian for the witch or wizard"

"They will appoint you one, that you will have to live with? Why not Sirius since you are already staying here."

"That is not possible" Hermione blurted out _'let's stay clear of that and any and all possibilities of the man you nearly slept with being a parental guardian. Ugh!'_. "You-Know-Who knows this and wants me away from Harry and since he has followers within the ministry and specifically within the part that decides about these things, we are at their mercy"

"There's got to be something you can do? You can't be handed out to him, god knows what they will do to you, no I won't let that happen" Violet said convinced. Hermione smiled at her sister, feeling so lucky and grateful for her existence.

"Well, there is one way. A blood relative is preferred, the ministry can't argue with that." Hermione pondered how to ask her sister to uproot her life for her. She had thought about it a lot but when it really came down to it, she felt the words just wouldn't appear on her tongue.

"Me," Violet said, "that is why you called me, you need me to be your guardian?"

"Um... Yes. But I understand if you can't, I mean you have a life in the states, and this would mean-"

"Hermione" Violet interrupted, "of course I'll stay here with you"

"Really?"

"Yes, no doubt about it. You are my sister and you need me. I would love to stay here with you, my life is flexible, there isn't much for me in the states and I could find work here too"

Hermione felt tears forming and let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. She flew at Violet and wrapped her arms her neck and she responded and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Thank you! Thank you so much. I love you, Vi"

"I love you too, sweetheart"

I . I . I . I

"So, that boy," Violet said with a suspicious and stern expression. Hermione felt heat flush her cheeks, she avoided her eyes and gulped.

"Um... what boy?"

Violet laughed. "I wasn't born yesterday, I too was fifteen once. The boy in the Prophet, big, muscular man. What did you say his name was?"

"Viktor Krum"

"Yes, Viktor! Wait... Viktor Krum? The infamous seeker?"

"Um... Yes"

"You dated Viktor Krum?" Violet asked incredulously.

"I wouldn't say dated, we met during the tournament. Sure, he asked me to the yule ball and Hogsmeade a couple of times, but I wouldn't say dated."

"Sounds like dating to me. So, tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"God Hermione! How was it dating _Viktor Krum_?" Violet asked excitedly.

"VI!"

"Come on, Hermione. Give your sister a treat. He sure is handsome." Hermione blushed, she agreed to that very much.

"Um... Well, it was nice. He was shy and mostly watched me study. He used to meet me in the library, took weeks before he dared to speak with me. He was always stalked by a group of girls, fan club, but I scared them off as they always giggled and disrupted my studying."

"That is so romantic," Violet said, with a grin.

Hermione blushed and smiled. "Yes, it really was. He asked me to the yule ball, and we went, it was so great, I had so much fun and he really came out of his shell. He didn't talk much about Quidditch and he said how much he disliked the attention he got. It was a great evening." Hermione had a dreamy expression.

"Then what?"

"Ugh, then Ron happened. He was so stupid and silly, accused me of _fraternising with the enemy_ like Viktor was somehow our enemy. At the beginning of the year, I had a crush on Ron, I wanted him to ask me out, but he didn't even see me as a girl. You can say my crush perished that evening. I yelled at him and Viktor found me crying. He was so sweet, held me and listened to me rant..." Hermione thought perhaps she would keep the rest of the evening to herself.

"Yes?" Violet was indicated Hermione to continue.

"He... He asked if I wanted to see the Durmstrang ship." Hermione said quickly. When Violet didn't respond she continued. "I said yes. I was curious. It was an amazing ship, must have had some extension charms on it because it had a big common room, kitchen and everyone had a separate bedroom."

"And how do you know everyone had separate bedrooms? I hope it was something Viktor told you."

Hermione realised she must be beet red by now. She didn't answer.

"Hermione..." Violet said sternly.

"Nothing happened." Hermione noticed Violet looking intently at her, her eyes sparkled, and she spotted Violet trying to appear stern but there was this tiny twitch at the corner of her mouth. "Well, some things happened but not what you think. We kind of ended up in his room, it was magnificent, there was a fireplace and he had his own bathroom, the whole room was decorated in mahogany wood and Durmstrang colours."

"Décor is all good and fun, what else?"

"We snogged, and- and his hands roamed... But that was it. I swear! We stopped before it got too far, he stopped, I was kind of lost in the sensation... He said if we didn't stop now, then he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to stop." Hermione ended it with a faked dramatic fainting, just for show. Her sister's jaw had dropped, eyes had grown large and round. Hermione smiled wickedly. "He was shirtless at that point and oh-my-god" Hermione waggled her eyebrows at which Violet broke into laughter soon followed by Hermione herself.

Words like those, conversations like that or even the subtle teasing and innuendos is so not Hermione but there is something about a sister or more directly Violet that brings it out of her. Cause Hermione knows she is adored by her sister and while she sometimes tries to act all mature and stern Violet is most of all a fun sister who lets her loved ones free to think, do, experience regardless it being good or bad. Live and learn.

I . I . I . I

"How entertaining" a voice drawled. The duo stopped laughing, turned around and spotted the doorway filled with people, some redheads, Kingsley, angry looking Sirius, Remus and of course, the speaker, a very amused Severus Snape. "Had I known there was going to be entertainment I might have come sooner."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Mr..." Violet asked the very rude man.

"Snape," Snape replied. Hermione was so humiliated; how long had they been standing there. Sirius looked ready to burst into flames and most Weasley's just stood gaping, well Ron did at least, Ginny had a blush, twins were grinning, and Bill looked torn between acting as a stand-in brother and amusement. Mrs Weasley, however, gave Hermione a shameful look. Hermione wanted to desperately crawl down a hole and never resurface. She flew a desperate look at Remus, hoping he could save her. If he did, he never got a chance.

"Well, Mr Snape- "

"Professor,"

" _Professor_ Snape then. I'm glad my sister and I amuse you, and slightly sorry that two sisters catching up is so entertaining that you consider changing your ordinary evening plans to spend it with us." Violet spoke in a polite tone.

Hermione had never feared for her life before, the feeling is unimaginable, uninterpretable and impossible to put to words. Flight or flee, that is a basic human instinct but Hermione was rooted in her seat. She had never before thought of her butt planted on a sofa or how it feels, now she did. Everyone had frozen as if time had stopped and Hermione hoped perhaps it had. Flight or flee. Her body did neither and perhaps it was due to that part of her that thought Professor Snape might have met his match in her sisters 180 cm 69.9 kg (thank you very much) body.

Would more fat in her butt make the seat softer? Keep her bone from digging into it? The aged sofa had bad stuffing, a spring was making itself known at… err- her upper right quadrant. She shifted slightly but it was noticeable.

"I assure you-" Snape began but Remus interrupted him.

"Severus," Snarling at the werewolf then towards the sisters he stalked out the room.

"Molly," Remus said.

"Oh yes yes, come on kids. Dining room now."

The audience dissipated and soon only Remus, Violet and Hermione were left. That until Hermione spotted Ron howering outside the dining room.

"Ron?" He came towards her sister held out his hand which Violet took hesitantly.

"Thank you. It was the best I have ever seen. Really thank you for giving it to that git- "

"Ron!" Hermione and Remus scolded.

"Alright, anyway. Thank you. I'm Ron by the way." Ron spoke and shook her hand as politely as Hermione had ever seen before joining his family.

"You must be Hermione's sister. My name is Remus Lupin," The calming but scarred werewolf said.

"That I am, Violet McDougall" Hermione saw her sisters' eyes so delicately roam over the scaring and the tiny cress that formed between her brows. Remus saw, how could he not. He didn't deserve that, none did, but curiosity is a human feature and it's hard to hide those from appearing on the thousands of muscles a face consists of.

"Sorry about him, he has sparse chances of entertainment and takes it where he gets it," Remus said, and Violet chuckled.

"I'm sure. I don't mind, I happen to enjoy entertaining."

"Um... Remus, I still have not told her about this place, the meeting and you know..." Hermione said quietly.

"We can fill her in at the meeting, you will need to sit in, but I believe Dumbledore will kick you out eventually. Have you asked?"

"She did, and I will do anything to keep my sister with me." Violet chipped in.

"I'm glad. I am really happy she got you." Remus said. "Come on, dinner will be ready soon," they followed Remus to the dining room but before Hermione could enter Violet held her back and whispered in her ear.

"Don't think we won't talk about it, because we will," she stated sternly, and Hermione frowned. "Don't act so innocent, I saw the look on Sirius' face, he looked absolutely furious." Hermione gulped and nodded.

I . I . I . I

It silenced as they entered, it was as usual packed with order members, Hermione wondered when and how they had arrived but figured it was best not to ask. The idea the might have entered through the front door and thus overheard the conversation was ignored by the teen. No, they had most certainly entered through the floo network that was conveniently placed in the dining room. Violet was outgoing, she didn't appear to be bothered and stood proudly and introduced herself.

"I'm Violet McDougall, Hermione's older sister." Hermione sat down next to Ginny, Violet took the spot on the other side of her. The introduction now out of the way seized the silence and soon small talk began as they awaited Dumbledore's arrival. Hermione held her gaze at the, suddenly so intriguing, table.

"Hermione" Ginny whispered. "You never told me you have a sister!" She glanced a look at her and saw Ginny looking at her sister occasionally.

"Well, it never came up. She is my half-sister, lives in the States and is a few years older than me. I didn't mean to keep it hidden or anything, it just never came up." Hermione said defensively.

"I understand you wanting to keep her hidden, just look at my brothers" Hermione shot a look around the table, many people glanced at her sister more than once.

Fred and George were situated across them and they had focused on her sister.

"Hello Violet, I'm Fred and this is my handsome brother George," Fred spoke. "We're shocked, or dear Hermione, a sister. Had no clue."

"No clue at all" George added. "I wonder what other secrets our Hermione is keeping"

Violet glanced at her. "I wonder that too," _'Is this oak?'_

"The other redheads you see are our siblings. Bill is the oldest, works as a curse breaker for the bank. The one sitting next to him is our second oldest Charlie. Ron, our youngest brother is sitting next to Ginny, we got another brother, but he is not here," Fred said.

"Works in the ministry, stuck up he is," George added.

"Where is Percy?" Hermione asked them and noticed their facial expressions turn gloomy and dark.

They leaned over. "He had a row," Fred said quietly.

"Real bad one, never seen dad so angry," George added. "Mum is upset and sad, so we don't talk about it."

"What happened?"

"Oh, you know how he is, Fudge that and Fudge this. Man's in love the way he talks about Fudge." Fred explained.

"Doesn't believe you see, sticks by Fudge and refuses to believe _he_ is back" George explained. Hermione gasped, she couldn't believe it. Why did people refuse to believe it, how could they, how could they explain Cedric's death? She remembered it so clearly, how they appeared, and Mr Diggory saw his soon and how he broke down when the realisation struck. What horror might they be going through?

"That's..."

"Horrible,"

"Ghastly,"

"Crazy," both twins said.

"It's not crazy. People not believing his return," Violet spoke, her words caught the attention of people around them who too turned towards her. "Return from the dead, has anyone? No. Was it a possibility, despite calling for the darkest of magic, then I'm sure a lot- perhaps all of us- would jump at the opportunity to resurrect a loved one. People don't believe it, because they would either wish of nothing more than the know-how and be aware that it was purely out of selfish reasons. The thought of _it_ is so intimidating and frightening that people don't believe, won't believe."

"But-" Hermione started

"Hermione, people don't believe your friend because they are too frightened. Fear is a powerful thing; It can make the bravest man fall into darkness, and it can make him defy all for the mere chance of light."

I . I . I . I

* * *

R&R

 **A/N:** Perhaps Hermione knew about Percy, I can't remember for sure but I'm going with she didn't know. Hope I won't regret that too much.


	10. My Anchor

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns the world and the characters, I make no profit out of this, and I do not own.

* * *

 _My Anchor_

 _"Honestly Hermione. You wouldn't, even if it was somehow possible, the fear of him can make any person blind to reason. People don't believe your friend because they are too frightened. Fear is a powerful thing, I can make the bravest man fall"_

"So right you are" someone quipped in from behind her. Hermione and Violet turned around and saw Dumbledore smiling at them. "Albus Dumbledore, headmaster at Hogwarts. You must be Hermione's sister."

Violet stood "Yes, Violet McDougall,"

"I'm glad you are here Miss McDougall. Kingsley sent me a letter explaining the unusual day you have had. I must say, I found it amusing. Have Hermione explained why you are here?"

"Yes, to be her guardian and I have accepted."

"Excellent!" Dumbledore chimed. "Have she explained about the people here and me yet?"

"I didn't have time, Professor" Hermione said.

"Alright, don't worry, I will explain everything. But first, Miss McDougall, we contacted your friend for you. We are just awaiting Kingsley and Moody." he turned to Mrs Weasley "Molly... "

"Right, children of you go" she shooed the younger Weasley of. It didn't take long after Dumbledore had placed himself at the end when the floo chimed and Kingsley and Moody stepped out.

"Some of you have heard and know about who our guest is. Miss McDougall is Hermione's sister, she has accepted being Hermione's guardian. Hopefully, this will secure Miss Grangers situation despite the surprising circumstances. Miss McDougall, perhaps you can explain it better,"

"Right. I never knew Hermione was a witch since my dad is a wizard, I never gave it much thought that Hermione could be one. Imagine my surprise when I read the Prophet about a month ago and saw my sister. I really couldn't believe it but there she was, hair and all. It's far less exciting than the headmaster made it sound. There is not much more to tell, I came to England for Hermione but as far as everyone else I came here for work."

"Thank you, Miss McDougall" Dumbledore said and smiled. "Quite an interesting turn of events this day, Miss McDougall, I must ask, have you told anyone else about Hermione?"

Violet frowned. "No, I didn't think it was anyone's business. I mean I told Adrian but that's only because he is my best friend."

"I'm afraid Miss McDougall that from you I must ask for a vow of secrecy" Violet looked at Hermione, clear fear and concern etched on her face before determination.

"I, Violet McDougall, swear I won't reveal anything said to me" Magic swirled around her and settled in a glow.

"Thank you. Now, all of us here are members of a group of resistance that existed during the first war. The Order of the Phoenix. Some of us fought against the Dark Lord during the first war and some of us are new recruits. We all believe and trust Harry Potter. Information reached us that the Dark Lord has enquired about learning everything about Harry, including his friends, which Hermione falls into. The Dark Lord has followers in the ministry."

"Death Eaters..." Violet whispered.

"Yes, Death Eaters, though not as many as he used to have, they are loyal and deadly. They learned about Hermione's parents leaving the country which has put Hermione at risk. See, she must have a guardian and if there are no blood relatives then one is appointed to her, miss McDougall has accepted this role."

"We must act fast; the enemy is at this moment trying to get access to Miss Granger. We must produce valid and believable reasons for Miss McDougall, if the knowledge that the Order is behind this reaches the enemy there might be consequences. Miss McDougall, what is it you do? Perhaps there might be an in."

"I am a potions apprentice" a snarl came from the corner of the room and Violet turned at the sound and quirked her eyebrow. "Yes?" She said, daring the man to argue.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he let out a small chuckle.

"Ah, excellent! Professor Snape is a Potions Master and professor at Hogwarts" Hermione saw that Violet and Snape were locked in a deadly staring competition. Violet was always able to intimidate anyone and Snape, well, he was Snape, making boys and girls quiver under his stare. Violet gaze shifted slowly from relentless to amused and Hermione saw the corner of her lip twitch. Snape squinted his dark eyes further which Violet returned with a smile.

 _'What was going on?'_ Hermione had never seen Violet relent her gaze and why did she smile at Snape, a cold shiver ran down her spine. Dumbledore must have noticed it cause the next thing he said surprised Hermione. "I'm sure Severus will be happy to assist you in your job search. Perhaps even take on an apprentice for himself," Dumbledore had barely finished the sentence before Snape stood and spoke.

"No!" He snarled

"Now, now Severus, sure you can?" Dumbledore said and leaned forward. Snape looked furious and Violet seemed... Hopeful?

"So, you're _The_ Professor Snape, I have read your work and followed it relentlessly. It would be an honour to learn from you," Violet said, shocking everyone in the room.

"No!" He snarled.

"Severus, you are working to the bone, Miss McDougall would be able to release some of that workload," Dumbledore said. Snape was about to retort but was cut off. "If miss McDougall were to be told-"

"You can't be serious?!" Snape said incredulously.

"Severus..."

"It's okay, Professor Dumbledore. The man should not be forced an apprentice, I'm sure I can find another job" Violet said. Hermione could tell she was disappointed but, for the life of her, could not understand why.

Dumbledore nodded and relented. When he turned to Hermione she didn't need to be told why.

"I'll just go then." She said meekly

"Thank you, Miss Granger."

I . I . I . I

When Hermione went down to breakfast the following morning she was assaulted by her joyful sister.

"You are not going to believe it!" Violet said with joy when she entered the kitchen. She had the biggest smile and was jumping up and down like a schoolgirl. Remus and Sirius were looking at her with big eyes. "He agreed!" Then she giggled with maniac glee.

"What? Who?" Hermione asked

"Professor Snape. He agreed!"

"What?"

"Oh Hermione, this is so exciting! I can't believe I get to work with him," Violet pulled her in for a bone breaking hug.

"Can't... Breath..."

"Oh sorry," Violet said and released her.

"Your actually happy to work with _Snape_?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"Of course, I am," Violet retorted "he is amazing, the greatest potion master of our time, he got his mastery in record time. I can't believe it. Oh! And I really don't mind that he is so handsome!" Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Handsome?!"

"Oh yes,"

"But- But he is so _mean_ , he gives me detention every time I try to help out my friends and takes points just because we are Gryffindor. He never takes points from his own house." Violet did not seem to care, she just smiled.

"Oh, he can gladly give me detention," she said wickedly and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Eww!"

"This is a dream come true."

"Eww!" Hermione repeated

Alternative dimension, she must have walked through a wormhole or something. Yesterday she argued with the man, of course, she had yet to realise who he was but this-this was not correct.

She giggled. "Just be happy for me okay?"

"Of course, we are, and you will be at school too, right?" Hermione said. She wasn't sure if she would be able to hold to it, but Violet seemed so happy.

"Yes, oh it's going to be so great!" Hermione doubted it.

"Was he here earlier?"

"Yes, he showed up said he agreed to have me as an apprentice and left before I got a chance to thank him,"

"She was about to hug him, never seen him flee that fast" Remus added, and Hermione laughed.

"So, wait. He didn't tell you what he does for the Order?"

"What? Well, he's a Potion Master." Hermione looked at Sirius and Remus gently shaking their heads.

"Oh, there is so much to do!" Violet left hastily and Hermione turned to the men.

"She doesn't know?!" She questioned.

"She will, once she is a part of the Order," Remus said.

"But that is a huge thing, shouldn't she know that before making a decision to work with him? She should!" Hermione was ranting anxiously.

"Hermione, it was out of our hands," Sirius said.

"Professor Dumbledore made this decision on his own? How dare he!" Hermione couldn't believe it but looking at the two men who sat in silence she knew she was correct. "He decided…"

I . I . I . I

It was a loud day, Violet had been running around excited and nervous all day. Looking for books, worry about not being good enough, studying extensively. If this was how she acted, then Hermione understood why her friends tended to avoid her during exams. Hermione had finally got away from an impromptu study lesson about all the uses of _Gladiolus communis_ and sat down for lunch next to Sirius, she felt they hardly got to talk lately and missed her new friend.

"Have you heard from anything from Harry?" she asked.

He sighed and picked at the food. "No... I'm starting to get worried. I hate that he is not here. He should be here, with me, I feel so useless."

"I know, in my letters, I can hardly tell anything, I know it's probably driving him up the wall. I'm used to him not being able to respond since the Dursleys look away Hedwig, but nothing all summer... I don't know. I'm also concerned,"

"It's his birthday soon and I was hoping to celebrate it with him. I have missed so many birthdays..." He stabbed his food.

"Maybe we can talk to Dumbledore again-"

"I asked him yesterday, begged him on my bare knees but he is refusing. It makes me so mad, he shouldn't have this power, it should be me. I'm his godfather." She put her hand on his arm to get his attention.

"Harry won't blame you. He will blame Dumbledore and he will take it out on him and on me and Ron."

"You don't deserve it either."

"It's my job, I'm his best friend," Hermione said and smiled. "I don't mind, I know if I were him, I would do the same thing."

"You are a good friend, I'm glad he got you."

"Thanks."

I . I . I . I

It was finally time to act and Hermione was eager. They were going to the ministry to register Violet as her guardian, it meant a trip to Diagon Alley and perhaps showing Violet her world. Remus was coming with, but Sirius had to stay back much too his frustration.

After grabbing a short run with Sirius, the group headed to the Leaky Cauldron where they met up with Kingsley

"We will have to go straight to the ministry, Miss McDougall you can register as an apprentice at the same time. I am in a bit of a hurry, so I can't stay after, Remus you will be fine?" Kingsley said

"I think I'll be able to handle it"

"Alright, keep close and no detours, we don't want to run into any trouble," Kingsley said and they all bounded down Diagon Alley. Hermione held on to her sister, she was looking everywhere but where she was going, just like Hermione did when she first got here. They made it all the way to ministry without any interference, it wasn't until they left the elevator at family registration floor that trouble arose. Down the hall Hermione spotted the familiar white-haired man, Hermione hoped he would not turn around. Obviously, he did, Hermione had not managed to get a moment to rest all summer, why would she get one now.

"Ah Miss Granger," Lucius Malfoy said in his high and almighty voice. "Summer treating you well?" He eyed the people around her.

"Oh, it's been lovely, thank you Mr Malfoy" Hermione replied politely. "And yours?"

Lucius scowled, he had obviously hoped to intimidate her, but she would give in to his satisfaction. "Most pleasant" he drawled. "Let's hope you continue to have a _pleasant_ summer," he said with a creepy smile. He then seemed to notice Violet and eyed her up and down. He pushed past and approached her.

"I do not believe I have had the pleasure of making your acquaintance Miss..." He drawled and reached his hand forward.

"McDougall, Violet McDougall" Violet replied and put her hand in his. Malfoy brought her hand to his lips and kissed them.

" _Pleasure_ Miss McDougall. I'm Lord Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy" Hermione could see a barely their scowl on her sister's face. Violet threw her a glance and winked.

"Pleasure is all mine, Lord Malfoy" she drawled seductively. Malfoy had missed the wink and seemed overly pleased.

"Is that an American accent I detect?"

"Very astute, Lord Malfoy, have you been to the States?"

"Far less then I had hoped. Are you here on holiday?"

"Oh no, I'm relocating for my apprenticeship. I do apologise Lord Malfoy, but we have an appointment we have to attend."

"Very well." Hermione could see the gears shift in his head as he tried to figure out what any of it meant. "I do hope we meet again."

They waited until Malfoy had left before heading to the registration office.

"That was awesome! You really played him good." Hermione said.

"Yes, but Miss McDougall, Lord Malfoy is an influential and dangerous person who you should stay away from," Kingsley warned.

"Seemed completely harmless, perhaps a bit pompous."

Hermione giggled. "He is a stuck up and arrogant, his son is the same."

"That may be", said Kingsley quietly. "But young Mr Malfoy is a child, Lord Malfoy is a powerful and influential politician. He is a marked Death Eater, he escaped Azkaban feigning the imperious, and it proves his influential state."

"I... Dammit, I shouldn't have goaded him on."

"No, you shouldn't. However, he had already spotted you and... It might draw his attention away from Miss Granger."

"At least some good came out of it," Violet said but Hermione felt the opposite. What was the good that her sister took the attention instead of Hermione?

The group entered the office. They spoke with the office clerks who were surprised by the half-sister, a familiar spell was used to prove their relationship and after that was done the clerk had no objections to disapprove of her guardianship. Hermione knew that had Kingsley not been there it might have been more difficult, so she was pleased that there was so much protection around her.

The apprenticeship and guardianship provided the trio walked around Diagon Alley. Violet set up her account at Gringotts and Hermione purchased some books on Quidditch and chocolate for Harry and Ginny's upcoming birthdays. After a quick butterbeer at the Leaky Cauldron and they returned to Grimmauld Place.

I . I . I . I

Another evening, another meeting that Hermione was not to take part in. She had started getting used to that. The Weasleys came and with that the kids so at least she had some company. Ginny had been bursting with excitement all through dinner and looking at Hermione.

"Guess what?" She asked when they were alone.

"wh-" she did not get a chance to finish.

"We are going to be staying! Finally. We're here nearly every day, its more often now isn't it?" Ginny said.

"That's great!" Hermione said but wasn't sure of how she felt by it. Her alone time was diminishing rapidly with her sister and now Ginny.

"Do you think they are planning something?" Ginny said and ended Hermione's thoughts. "It's hardly a good sign increased meeting."

"I don't know. Perhaps."

"The silence is maddening. I wish Harry was here."

"Hmm?"

"You know."

"Still crushing?" Ginny's brow scrunched.

"I've given up on that. No, I got someone new. I mean Harry wouldn't stand for this, he would demand explanations and I think he would have a far easier time."

Hermione agreed and wished for learning more of that _someone new_ but as Violet came in Ginny made a -what Hermione thought- well-executed escape to make Hermione suffer in curiosity.

"So, what did they say? Did you join the Order? Have they heard anything from Harry? Did you talk to Professor Snape?" Hermione asked when Violet came to her room after an Order meeting.

"One question at a time Hermione."

"Just tell me!" Hermione said impatiently.

"I did join the Order, yes. I can't tell you much of what was said, I'm sorry to disappoint but I just can't. If there is anything, I believe you must know then I will tell you."

"But-"

"No Hermione. It is for the best."

"You sound just like them. You're my sister, you are supposed to be on my side!" Hermione was upset.

"Hermione-"

"No! I haven't been told anything. Harry is locked away, haven't heard a thing from him and I know it is not by his choice! I am not a child!" Hermione yelled.

"Your acting like one!" Violet yelled. "Sit down!"

Hermione sat and waited, inside she was fuming but didn't want to Violet to think she acted like a child so held her tongue.

"I haven't heard anything from Harry but don't worry, there is a guard outside his house. He is safe there, I assure you" Hermione snorted. "I didn't speak to Professor Snape, but Dumbledore told me we would have a meeting the three of us tomorrow. Hopefully, I'll know more then."

"They say that Harry is safe, but they don't know Harry as I do. He might be physically safe, but he is not safe from himself."

"What do you mean?"

"I... It's not my place to say."

"Hermione, if there is something wrong..."

"Promise me, promise me you will keep this to yourself." Hermione looked at Violet waiting for an answer.

Violet sighed. "I promise Hermione"

Hermione hesitated. "Harry saw him die, he watched a boy _die_. A boy who was innocent, kind and brave. A boy who offered him the cup after Harry saved him. But Harry said they would both take it... He died because of that. Harry blames himself. I'm afraid of what the isolation is doing to him. I scared for him" she hadn't realised she been crying until she wiped a tear from her face. "We honoured Cedric Diggory, Dumbledore told us the truth, who had killed him. The Prophet... They say Harry is a liar. They say the most horrible things. I want to go see him."

"Then why don't you?" Violet caressed her hair.

"What?"

"Why don't you go see him?"

"I... I can't leave."

Violet smirked. "I heard that it hasn't stopped you before."

"I... Damn it! You are right!"

Violet laughed and hugged her. "Of course, I am," she said smugly. "Now, you can't go on your own of course but I can come with."

"That's awesome!" She hugged her sister, feeling rather stupid she hadn't thought about it before. "And Sirius."

"I'm not sure that is a great idea. He is wanted."

"Come on, we can transfigure his appearance." She gave her sister a pleading look.

"Fine," she said eventually and after a long scrutinising look at Hermione.

Hermione and Violet went to search for Sirius, they found him in his bedroom and told him what they wanted to do. He was thrilled and demanded to come with. Together they planned to get in contact with Adrian, under a roust to see him perform they would go to a nearby town and meet Harry there. It would be perfect, it would be great. All she had to do was to convince Harry. Violet promised to talk to Adrian and Sirius job was to convince Remus to cover for them.

I . I . I . I

* * *

 **A/N:** It's shorter then I would prefer and perhaps seeming filler like. Next chapter will include a black haired boy with a scar.


	11. Flap Your Wings

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter world and all its characters are created and owned by J.K. Rowling. I own nothing but the privilege of reading her works and the gratefulness of playing around in her world.

 **A/N:** AN at the top have a tendency to revolve around me. So basically, very interesting. Right? Yes. Anyway. I dressed up as Bellatrix at a Superhero or Villain party recently, so much fun. Surprisingly I had no need to buy much for it, only black hairspray and a mask. I'm literally a closeted Bellatrix. Not that I'm a huge fan of crazy killers...

* * *

 _Flap Your Wings_

Everything was settled. Remus had promised to cover for Sirius, Violet was going to Hogwarts that day with Snape and Dumbledore, so she would tell them, not ask, that she and Hermione would go to Billiard, a club not far from Little Whining, where Adrian was to perform. Emmeline Vance, an Order member Hermione had gotten to know had accidentally overheard Violet and Hermione talking. Hermione conceded to telling her the plan, after much convincing, she agreed to follow Harry when he went to meet them, supposedly after Hermione mentioned they were going thru with it no matter what. Everything was set up, all was that was left was to inform Harry.

 _Hello Harry,_

 _I have missed you so much. Things here are hectic, I wish you were here. I have a feeling we are going to be seeing each other soon. So much has happened this summer and I wish I could talk to you about it. There are things that have changed, well changed for me anyway. Remember I told you about the_ _ **trip**_ _I was going to take? Finally, the time has come, on_ _ **Saturday**_ _I'm going to dance my troubles away by the_ _ **pool**_ _, it is going to be GREAT! I finally succeeded in learning that '_ _ **move**_ _'. You know the one,_ _ **nr 5**_ _on my list,_ _ **25 stops**_ _is all I could muster before all the turns wore me out. The only issue is I should be facing the crowd in the end, or_ _ **north**_ _as I like to think. Anyway, can't wait to see you._

 _Love_

 _Hermione_

Hermione was very satisfied, the Slytherin tendencies within her were glowing, so sneaky. Harry would be confused, either would he question her sanity or get there was a hidden message within. Harry knew she wasn't a dancer, he would realise that there was a secret meaning just by that. It would rely on him to actually do some research, but he liked it more than Ron. If not, Emmeline proved a good backup and could probably manage to shake him out of the nest.

Professor Snape made an appearance shortly before lunch, he and Violet left and Hermione was alone with Sirius. Hermione heard his muffled voice coming from the kitchen.

"... Useless creature... Mother was the filth..." She heard him as she stood outside the kitchen door.

"Sirius!"

"The mudblood speaks," said Kreacher as he was polishing some silverware.

"Don't call her that!" Sirius was about to grab Kreacher when Hermione stepped between them.

"Sirius! You expect him to not call me derogatory names when you yourself call him such?" Hermione said. "Apologise".

"I will do no such thing!"

"Apologise" Hermione repeated. Sirius stared at her seething. He shuffled his feet and conceded.

"I apologise Kreacher."

"Master? Th-thank you Master." Hermione dragged Sirius out of there before he would do something foolish and undo the good.

"Why do you harass him?"

"He's-"

"Don't you know what you are doing? You are treating him like vermin"

"So?"

"So? He is not vermin! He is an intelligent creature-" Sirius scuffed.

"He might be rude but isn't it understandable? Did he not live with the same family as you did? Can you blame him for following your parents teaching? It's all he has ever known. You are treating him like- like Remus is treated. The way I am by people like the Malfoy's."

"I-"

"You are, Sirius."

Sirius paused and looked at her. "Why are you so good?" He asked. "Why are you so kind?"

"Because I have been there. I have been bullied and I grew myself a strong husk to avoid letting anyone in. Harry and Ron smashed that husk when they saved my life." Hermione walked into the sitting room and sat on the couch.

"When I got my letter, I was over the moon. I wanted to learn everything about the magical world, so I read and learned. Everything, Sirius. History and the views on Muggle-borns included. I knew before I got to Hogwarts how I was to be treated, I feared it. My muggle primary school wasn't much good, I was bullied relentlessly, so I already had a husk. I decided I wouldn't let prejudice in by not letting it be true, through being studious and knowing everything. Give them no reason… It didn't really work out the way I thought it would. I thought that if I worked hard then people would accept me despite my heritage."

"People don't care about your heritage"

"Some people do. Thing is, I thought more people would. Harry and Ron came to my rescue even though we didn't get along. I felt foolish for being so hard on them and we became friends. For some people, I will always be the mudblood, it's a stamp I can never get rid of. The way you act towards Kreacher is like the way Malfoy acts towards me."

"Merlin... Hermione, I'm sorry. I didn't realise I was acting like my parents."

"Thank you. I understand that you do, after all, that is how you were raised. Such things are hard to battle."

Sirius smiled at her, he had an expression that Hermione had never seen before. It was a mixture of astounding, surprise, happiness, curiosity and something that Hermione couldn't quite place. It was love, Sirius knew that, but he quickly shook it off.

"You know. You remind me of Lily, but there is something about you that makes you so quite different." Sirius said and Hermione gave him a questioning look. He sat and took her hand in his. "Lily was kind, smart, brave and just a tad annoying. You are those things too. But you also have this deeper knowledge and understanding. It's like you have lived a thousand years. You're unlike anyone I have ever met." Sirius saw tears forming in her eyes.

"You-" he paused and searched for how to explain. "You affect me… I have this feeling inside me, the feeling of death approaching, I think I'm going to die. I can't explain it, it is just something that I know to be true. I have been waiting for so long for death to take me, that I don't even think about why anymore. Perhaps that is why I see it around every corner… "

She was crying now, and he felt tears forming in his eyes, was it possible? He hadn't cried in years, had he ever?

"Then you came along and kicked me about. You started something within me, _you_ got me living again and _you_ got me healing." He emphasised it by a finger to her chest. "Time paused when I got to Azkaban. I can't adapt to this world, but you made time tick. I no longer linger in the past when I'm with you, I see Harry as Harry and you give me a purpose. Harry has a lot of people who love and worry about him. I think was he sees in me and what I see in him are links to the past, to James and Lily, it's destructive. I need to be his godfather, not a link to the past if he clings to it too long... I know what that leads to, I've been there and isn't good. You helped me realise that. You pulled me into the future, pulled me away from my dream state. Thank you." Sirius grabbed a hold of the crying witch, he pulled her in for a hug and kissed her temple. He didn't know where the words had sprung from but they made sense so he thanked whatever made them appear and rejoiced.

Hermione thought about his words for the rest of the day. What did he mean by them, what did he mean by seeing Harry as Harry?

I . I . I . I

Sirius and Hermione spent the rest of the day cleaning and when Violet returned in the evening they met up in Hermione's bedroom. Violet seemed shaken up and worried.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, everything," Violet said on the brink of tears.

"Vi?"

"You knew he is a spy?"

Hermione drew in a breath. She knew this was coming but had not managed to figure out how to prepare for it. Was it a question, an accusation or an acknowledgement?

"I knew." She said shakily, the tension her sister held evidently released. "I hoped they would tell you, I don't understand why not. I did not get the chance to tell you in person. I mean. Dumbledore had not. I didn't know what to do…" Hermione was a shaken up as she sounded. She was mad at Dumbledore but to go against his wishes in such a delicate situation? She hadn't dared question it during those brief moments she might have had a chance to bring up something so hard.

"I understand Hermione," Violet said but her eyes spoke differently. They spoke up sadness and reluctant acceptance.

"What does it mean for you?"

"I'm just his apprentice, they will probably learn that I am your sister, but Dumbledore said there was nothing to be concerned about. Things are going to get hectic, I will start my apprenticeship next week, got preparing for term start and such. You will probably be seeing less of me, for that I am sorry." Hermione couldn't get grip on her sister's emotions. She seemed worried, upset and angry yet happy at the same time.

"Are you sure your sorry?"

Violet smiled shyly. "Nothing passes you, does it? I am excited, worried but excited. I have followed his work for years, he is brilliant" Violet had a sparkle in her dreamy eyes which caused Hermione's gut to twist.

"He is my teacher," Hermione said and Violet blushed.

"I know, I know."

The silence stretched between them and Hermione smiled. It did not feel natural. Something was left unsaid.

I . I . I . I

Adrian hadn't been able to come, work brought him to central London, but he had made sure to cover for them should anyone ask. Hermione, Sirius and Violet managed to leave Grimmauld Place without anyone noticing, they were walking up to the club all excited. Violet had been slightly upset that Hermione had gotten hold of a fake ID but couldn't complain too much considering all the foolishness she had been through at Hermione's age.

The club was packed, Hermione and Violet found an empty table that overlooked the front door and Sirius was of getting some beer for the trio, non-alcoholic cider for Hermione. They hadn't heard anything from Harry or Emmeline but figured it might be difficult if not impossible for either of them to contact the trio. Slowly sipping the first beer they conversed while keeping at least one pair of eyes on the entrance.

"Why does Severus dislike you so much?" Hermione tuned in to the conversation when she heard her sister ask.

"It's a long story... You can say we weren't so nice to him during school." Sirius answered.

"Oh?"

"We kind of... Bullied him"

"Oh..."

"I feel bad for that, it's not like I do it now and he still feels a grudge for it."

"You call him Snivellus," Hermione said.

"Yeah... But how long should one person hold a grudge?" Sirius added.

"I don't know, perhaps as long as that grudge is founded. I heard you call him that just last week," Hermione said.

"I agree with Hermione if that nickname is a remnant from the past..." Sirius looked down, indicating that it really was. "Then you can't complain that he is lingering in the past," Violet said.

"You didn't see him then. He was dark! He hung around Death Eaters, Malfoy senior was his friend, _is_ his friend, unless things have changed. He was dark, talented in the dark arts, knew years beyond his in his first year!" Sirius said defensively.

Violet raised an eyebrow. Hermione giggled and glanced a look at the door, what is it with defensive, stubborn men that is so cute?

"Harry" she whispered as she saw him walk in looking uncomfortable. Violet and Sirius's conversation turned argument was completely tuned out as they too seemed to tune her out.

Hermione navigated around the crowded floor and reached Harry.

"Harry!" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ooff," he grunted. "Hermione?"

She released him and smiled at him. "You figured it out."

He chuckled. "Hey! Don't seem so surprised, I'm not completely hopeless."

She smiled and took a good look at him. He seemed tired and the spark in his eyes was still missing despite the smile he was giving her. He was skinnier and more ragged looking, also taller. She could tell he hadn't been taking care of himself. "I've missed you..."

"I've missed you too."

"How are you, Harry?"

His smile instantly faded and was replaced by sorrow and anger. "How do you think I am?" He spat.

Hermione felt guilty and bit her lip. "You got in?"

"Obviously. I might have been locked away, but I still have my cloak."

Hermione gasped. "You have snuck out before?"

"Of course. I... I haven't been able to handle Cedric's death that well." He had started walking to the bar and ordered a beer.

"Come on, the others are waiting" Hermione tried to pull him away.

"Others? Who?"

Hermione grinned. "Well, snuffles for one." That got his immediate attention.

"He's here?" Harry asked all excited and looked around.

"Couldn't stop him if I wanted to, which I didn't." She said with a laugh.

"How did you pull this off?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Story for another time, come on now." Harry grabbed his beer and followed Hermione back to the table.

"Harry!" Sirius said and they hugged.

"Sirius?" Harry asked unsurely.

"Of course! Just with a tad of transfiguration."

"This is Violet," Hermione said when Harry was eying her suspiciously. "Violet is my sister."

"Sis- What?" Harry nearly yelled.

"Shh! Yes, half-sister."

"Since when do you have a sister" Harry blurted.

"Since always. Listen, sit down and I can explain."

I . I . I . I

They all sat down, and Hermione began explaining to her sister and finding out she is a witch. She had realised she probably couldn't explain it all without telling him about her parents. She dreaded telling him since she worried about how he would react. His confused look told her she had to explain and with that Hermione told him about the letter, them leaving and what position it caused Hermione to land in, finally coming to Violet being her new guardian.

"They left?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded. "That's crazy, I can't believe they did that. I'm so sorry Hermione."

"I'm okay, I have had time to deal with it, and I got help." as she said the last part, she looked at Sirius and they shared a small smile that went unnoticed by Harry.

"There are so many things I don't understand, like how you are here or why?" Harry said.

"Harry, I will try and explain everything, but it is a lot and will take some time. This place is safe for now but not for what I need to say. We can't head back just yet so just enjoy being away from the Dursleys." Sirius said and gave Harry a pat on the back.

"Yeah. I will do that; can't believe I won't have to go back there. Wait, what about my trunk and Hedwig?"

"Don't worry about it, someone has been sent to it," Hermione said knowing Emmeline was going to bring it to Grimmauld Place.

They enjoyed themselves immensely. Hermione managed to snag a few more beers to her and Harry while Sirius and Violet were conversing. Hermione rolled her eyes, her sister and Sirius seem to rub each other the wrong way. It was probably because they were both hotheads. Or because her sister had an unhealthy *shiver* thing for Snape and Sirius hated him. They seemed completely oblivious to the number of beers that she and Harry drank. Harry drank with ease and fast, which was unusual. They had never tried anything other than butterbeer which was almost non-alcoholic.

"Harry?"

"Yes?" He responded in a slurred voice.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just dandy. Stop asking" he said annoyed.

"I'm just worried, you had an awful lot of beers." Hermione counted 5 beers during the hour and a half they had been there.

"Hermione. Cedric died in front of me." He said and stared into her. "He died and Voldemort was resurrected with my blood. Drinking is not the worst thing I have been doing this summer."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked worriedly. He laughed, a deep and almost scary laugh. She shivered slightly, he seemed so different.

"Tell me, Hermione. When your parents left you, what did you do then?"

She went on a shopping spree, got fake tattoos, changed her entire persona, took up smoking and drinking. Let's not forget picking up Sirius at a bar and almost shagging him. He smiled when she didn't reply and finished his beer.

"Refill?" He asked and Hermione looked at her almost empty glass. She swallowed the rest and stood with Harry. Hermione felt like they could understand each other without having to speak about it. He had asked surprisingly few questions but maybe that was because he didn't need to. He understood better than she did what she had been going through. A bond formed between the duo, a bond of understanding, comfort and love. Hermione felt immensely grateful for having him in her life.

It was shortly before midnight when the quartet had to leave. For most of the evening, Violet and Sirius had argued leaving Hermione and Harry to their own, much to their appreciation. It all ended rather quickly as Harry having consumed a large quantity of beer was swaying and slurring bad enough to gather their attention. Sirius and Violet had noticed and continued the argument but now for an entirely different reason, Harry was sloshed and who held the most blame. Weaving their way back to Grimmauld Place Hermione and Harry had lost all rim and reason, bounding along the road they cheered and sang leaning on the two arguing adults.

I . I . I . I

It was with a blinding headache and parched throat that Hermione awoke the following morning. As she whimpered and stretched her sore muscles she thought of why people drank.

Even if the previous night was hazy she did remember some parts of the conversation with Harry that gave her cause to worry. She had not thought much about how he was dealing with it all and he had hinted that maybe he had taken to more unsavoury and unhealthy ways of dealing with it yet not going into detail about just what those ways were. Hermione figured it might just be something like how she had been dealing, run away and occupy your mind so you cannot think about it. He had mentioned that he had use of his cloak, so she figured he just had managed to get away from the house but is that escape for him? His troubles were in his mind, memories separated from his place of being. Hers were localised, memories connected to the house that haunted her.

Her headache worsened the more as she tried to figure out Harry, surrendering to the hangover she forced herself out of bed.

Entering the kitchen, she saw Harry resembling just how she felt, red-rimmed eyes, tousled hair and pale. She shivered slightly at the thought that she just might look something similar. Her necessary embassy visit was accompanied by a clear avoidance of anything called or even resembling a mirror. Sirius and Violet, however, seemed perfectly fine apart from the angry look they sent the duo. Hermione figured a stern lecture was due. Not that they could complain that much, they were the responsible adults here, for once Hermione was happy being an "innocent" teenager. She sat next to Harry and enjoyed the eggs and bacon.

"So, yesterday," Violet said.

' _Here we go'_ Hermione thought and waited for the incoming lecture determined to defend herself.

"Yesterday might not have ended as we thought, and we are surprised and disappointed with your lack of responsibility... But in the end, we realise it was our responsibility and above all, we are disappointed in our way of handling it. We know you two have been through bad times and we can really be so surprised by the way you have been forced to handle it being on your own. However, it stops now. You must figure out a way to handle it that does not include alcohol." Violet said.

That was surprising, Hermione thought and by the look on Harry's face, he probably felt the same way.

"Really?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Yes, Harry. We were responsible and obviously failed. However, you can wipe the grin from your face." Sirius said and Harry's grin faded immediately. Sirius chuckled, "We thought about what would be the best punishment for you but maybe the best punishment is doing absolutely nothing. The way you look this morning I'm sure you are already being punished."

It was so true, sadly. Hermione felt worse than she had ever felt before. She had hoped a hangover relief potion was possible but now she doubted it very much.

I . I . I . I

"I figured it would be harder to drag you out of there," Hermione said once the duo sat down on her bed.

He chuckled and dragged a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, suppose you are right but you forget I am very hungover."

"I know your weakness then." _'Tension eased by a bad joke and laughter'_ Hermione thought as Harry laughed.

"Thank you," Harry said after a moment of silence.

"For what?"

"I know it was your idea to get me out of there, I hated being locked away, not knowing anything. I guess that Dumbledore didn't authorise you helping me get away." Hermione was surprised that he had figured that out, he really downplayed his intelligence on occasion.

"Yeah, well, to be honest, I didn't think about it until Violet asked me why I just hadn't sprung you out. I'm not the only one, Sirius wanted you here he has just been in a sticky situation."

"Really? My Hermione Granger didn't think about something first? I should call the Prophet." Harry said with a small smile. Hermione smacked him on the arm and smiled. She had missed this, Harry being just Harry worry free. It wouldn't last, it never did, but right now she felt like they both needed it.

"You might just make front page news, Merlin knows they have not had anything that made sense on there all summer." Hermione stopped smiling. Harry must have followed the Prophet, she had worried about that, but it was clear now.

"You have read the Prophet then?" She asked.

"Yes, well, more like skimmed it."

Skimmed it, Hermione knew that skimming it didn't reveal what was said in between lines. Harry might have an idea but he probably didn't realise just how bad things were. How much the ministry refused to listen to Harry or Dumbledore. Was she going to be the one to break it to him?

I . I . I . I

* * *

 **A/N:** I've been better then I'm supposed to be at updating. Mostly due to Christmas and the horrible sickness, I had after leading me to make up for the missed time but I know that next week will be stressful for me. My theory was to post once a week. That has gone to shit, hasn't it?. Now, I hate to be a bitch and ask for reviews... but I did warn you. I dressed up as Bellatrix, I am a bitch and I will ask for reviews. Bad joke. I'm especially interested in thoughts on grammar or general thoughts of my English. English is my second language and I have a great love for the British and try to keep to that. If you have any thoughts about anything. It will help me learn and that is my main purpose for even posting. Thank you so much for favourites, following or reviewing.


	12. Take a Lie, Take a Dreamer

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter world and all its characters are created and owned by J.K. Rowling. I own nothing but the privilege of reading her works and the gratefulness of playing around in her world.

* * *

 _Take a Lie, Take a Dreamer_

It was cloudy and rainy the day that Violet was born. It is said that the weather mimicked the sadness of her birth. The child's mother was far along in labour when she came into the hospital and Violet made an appearance shortly after admittance, at the peak of dawn.

A pink bald baby. The mother looked at the child and gave a timid smile, held her as the baby rested upon her naked chest, stroking her child lovingly. That's what all saw so when the mother was nowhere to be found during a routine check-up and the baby was alone in its cot, the nurse didn't worry until she had searched the entire wing. Eventually, the hospital was searched, top to bottom, once, twice, thrice. The police were called, and an investigation began. It was not until all the staff was questioned, asked about who she behaved, what she had said and how she acted towards her child that the nurse began questioning what the deal was. She had not known what was said during the questioning of others but for her, the mother showed nothing but love.

For the police, as they put it all together got another more troublesome picture. Something was missing, they realised. Something in the sad mess did not add up. It was not until a tall couple in their sixties and an equally tall man in his twenties walked in. The younger man's blue eyes were filled with worry and he was quite as his parents told the receptionist the situation. Their son's very pregnant girlfriend had left, about 20, dark blond, 5'5". When the police later came and told the couple that they were looking for a woman with the same features and that she had left after giving birth, it broke the mother into tears. Their son sat silently next to them, in shock his father said. Words, coffee, tissues were exchanged as time dragged on. At one point a nurse came in and requested his blood, he said nothing but held out his arm for her. All the time the police officer and his parents spoke, mostly his father. He paid no attention to what was said, it was all a big murmur. Like a wind tunnel.

It wasn't until hours later after his parents had force-fed him and they returned to the maternity ward that they were given the news. It was a match. He was taken to a room and got a first look at the baby. Pink, bald, face all scrunched up and screaming violently.

"It's a girl, congratulations daddy. "the nurse said with a smile and gently touched his arm.

That was it, a few days later she was home. Years passed, and she grew up. Nothing extraordinary or so she thought. Not everyone had a perfect beginning, end or middle. She figured you had to be very lucky to get all of that. Some might say it was a tragic beginning, yet beautiful tale considering her father's search and find. That despite her abandonment she found family and home. She didn't think it mattered, it happened, it affected her, but it is life. Did it make her braver, stronger? Did it make her act out? Did it give cause to the most common sentence she heard: "well it's understandable considering…You know… ". Often said whilst timidly gazing at her. People meant no harm, but they made her angry and it made her insubordinate.

Her teens were… Perhaps like any other teen but she did get into trouble far more than her friends. It was also the period where the thoughts of her mother were the most violent.

She read a lot and books helped her escape and calm her down, they told of stories like hers. Tales that either seemed to end in tragic death or a prince charming sweeping the bride and riding off into the sunset. A lack of prince charming led her to deduct that so far, she was heading into a tragic beginning and thus tragic end.

There was a sliver of hope. When she first laid eyes on Professor Snape she saw a handsome man, when he spoke it cemented in deeply. That voice. It had sent a shiver down her neck and it was a great feeling. Her response to his quip was icing on the cake, she loved banter. Then she learned he was the Severus Snape, youngest potion master in decades. It was all true what she had said, she had followed his work and had great admiration for him. Professionally of course. She was greatly disappointed to be denied but he came back and according to Remus and Sirius she had acted like a teen girl getting a pink pony or something just as ridiculous.

But the happiness did not last, he was no prince charming. He was a spy and Hermione had known. It was almost laughable, to think to dream. To go from dreaming he was prince charming to end up being even closer to that tragic end. She could hardly work hand in hand with a spy and not be caught in the crossfire. If people beloved that then they were stupid. No other word for it. Her choice was gone from her hands, it was already decided, upon the record at the ministry. To say she hadn't hesitated would be an outright lie. Not much was needed, determination, destination and deliberation, was all that stood between her and safe freedom. It was nothing she was proud of and the hesitation only last for a second, but it was there.

I . I . I . I

She hadn't been able to stop thinking about it, even when she asked Hermione and she confessed to knowing. She tried to put on a good face and not let anyone into how she was really feeling. It worked fine. Up until Sirius and Hermione shared that smile.

"What was that?" she hissed to Sirius.

"What do you mean?" he said and shrugged it off.

"That look! The one you gave her"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Don't give me that load of bull. You know exactly what I'm talking about"

"I really don't."

"You're shooting yourself in the foot with this incessant denial." he looked honestly confused. "you British, learn some muggle- just give it up already"

"There is nothing to give up" Sirius hissed at her. Careful so the two teens wouldn't hear.

"Really" Violet scuffed. "I'd say that look is,"

"Tell me then, what is so wrong with looking at another person? Hmm? What is so wrong with that? "

"It's the way you were looking at her" Sirius went to interrupt but Violet continued. "-and it's not the first time either"

"I-"

"What I would like to know is the deal between you two."

"What-"

"Because it really bugs me. I don't know what happened between you to and I'm not sure I'd like to be completely honest, but I have to."

"Would you please shut up! "Sirius hissed angrily. "Would you give me a chance to speak or is that just against your American ways? interrupting continuously"

"Oh please, go ahead and bash-"

"You started it"

"What are you, five?" Violet said a bit too loud, the two teens turned towards them for a second but quickly reverted to their conversation.

"This is going nowhere. I don't know you Sirius, but I do know my sister and I know that the way she looks at _you_ is cause for concern."

Violet looked at Sirius and she knew she hit the nail there. He looked far too uncomfortable, his mask slipped for just a second, but it was enough. She breathed in slowly, repressing the urge to bash his head in and waited for his reaction. Not that it would do much difference.

"There is nothing going on,"

"There was something going on then?"

"No no, not at all. Perhaps you should talk to Hermione-"

"Oh, I will. But I want to hear it from _you_."

"I can't"

"I don't fucking care! You can and you _will_." before he got a chance to interrupt, she made a dashing and perhaps foolish decision. "If you don't, then I'm sorry but I'm forced to take precaution."

"Precautions? What are you saying? "he looked honest to God like he couldn't believe what he was hearing, she had successfully scared him.

"You're still a wanted man Sirius." He looked furious, scared and like he couldn't believe what she was saying. "I don't think I need to say more. "

"You really don't. You are something different, aren't you? To have the guts to say something like that, to threaten me. You know I'm innocent, you know nothing. NOTHING!" She was glad the teens had left the table for his last word he shouted out and people at the nearby tables turned their heads for a moment.

"Innocent of _that_ crime."

"Excuse me? What exactly are you accusing me of? You have no fear of threatening me so why don't you give up and tell me already. "

"Fine! Did you sleep with her? "her gaze was fixed on him and she marked down every one of his minuscule movements.

"No! No, I haven't _slept_ with her," he said as the word disgusted him. The silence stretched as she tried to determine his honesty. She prided herself on her skills of reading people and she hated her guts right now. They said he spoke the truth. How could she had read it so wrong, Hermione sent entirely different signals. What had she missed, was it just Hermione? Did she have a crush on Sirius, could she have misread a crush? It's the simplest thing to see on teenagers. How could she be so wrong? Unless…

"So, you didn't sleep with her. I believe you. "he visibly relaxed, just what she wanted. "did you kiss her?"

He hadn't expected that and stammered out his response.

"w-what? Why- no" lies lies lies.

"You're a terrible liar," she said quietly, her voice and face portraying her hate and anger.

"I told you to talk to Hermione. She will hate you for this-"

"Don't you _dare_ assume you know my sister more than me"

"I'm not! But I do know, and I think you know this too, that if Hermione knew you were talking about her with me behind her back that she would be pissed at you."

He was right. Jerk.

"Perhaps, or she would realise that I'm just concerned and is looking out for her."

"Right, because that's Hermione" she didn't believe her words either. "All I'm saying is that before you do anything rash, talk to her. Please, for both of you. Because if you call the Aurors on me, you will regret it. I know she loves you, it's a sisterly bond unbreakable. But I also know she loves my godson as if he was her brother, _this_ " he gestured to all around them. "is the proof of that. Will you force her to choose? Will, you put her in that position? I won't claim to know her as well as you do, but I do know her and well enough to know she will hate being put in that position. She doesn't deserve that, not after all she's been through… Please. Just talk to her, and if you feel like calling the Aurors and hand me in- well I won't stop you."

She hated this man; did he have to be so right? He was badly shaved, badly showered and badly behaved but she could put no wrong to his words.

"I'll do that, Sirius, all of it. But if my gut is correct, and it usually is, then be afraid. Because I believe that their safety is more important than YOU."

"At least we found some common ground then," Sirius spoke.

Their conversation had distracted them from their original purpose. When they finally focused on the teens it was only mildly surprising to see them drunk. They had their ways, didn't they?

I . I . I . I

Hermione and Harry caught up and was enjoying being together once again. She deliberately held her tongue on the prophet and waited for Ron to arrive. Ron had the advantage of being a lot more relaxed and Hermione had a habit of worrying too much. Together they might be able to break the news delicately.

It did not happen. When Ron and the rest of the Weasleys finally arrived, it was first met with joy but as the trio sat and broke the news to Harry about what had been written about him and Dumbledore he flipped. Yelling and anger unleashed, and Hermione was upset by the disappointment Harry held for them. He had not yet had a chance to talk to Sirius either as it was yet again time for a meeting. For once Hermione was happy not to be in the meeting as she did not want to be there when news of Harry's rescue was told.

Early morning Hermione woke to Sirius arguing with someone in the hallway. Irritated due to the early wake-up Hermione crawled out of bed and looked out the door. Sirius was going at it at Kreacher hard. Disappointed she shut the door and crawled back into bed.

I . I . I . I

"Sirius?" Hermione asked when she crept into the dining room later that morning.

"What is it, Hermione?" She could hear the irritation in his voice, and he refused to look at her.

"I wanted to talk to you about Kreacher."

"Of course, what else could it possibly be? Could you give me some peace and quiet for just once?" Hermione bit her lip and felt tears forming due to his harsh words. But she couldn't let it slide.

"No." Finally, he looked up and was about to retort. "Send him away." She said quickly.

"Cant."

"Why not?"

"Because if I send him away, he is free to go to any other Black and he knows too much."

"Oh…"

"Is that it?"

"Yes, no- I mean. Why don't you order him to work somewhere else, won't he still be under your orders then?"

"Yes, but where, who would want him?"

"The Burrow?"

"They are staying here for now and I doubt they want him there. He isn't particularly nice."

"Hogwarts?" Sirius looked at her and seemed to consider it until he shook his head.

"Too risky, too many Death Eater children."

"Well, how about just over summer? It might be good for him to get away and meet some other house elves" his eyes darkened. "I mean for you. Good for you. Free of him for some time and we can tear down that wall meanwhile, totally undisturbed by him."

Bait. Hook. Swallow. Hermione was slightly proud and a tad ashamed to know she could and would play him like this.

"I don't know, he cleans"

"I'll do it, it's my idea so why not, I don't mind."

"Fine." He gave her a small smile at her wide one. "Kreacher!"

"Master," Kreacher said as he popped in.

"You are to go to Hogwarts, you are to work with the other house elves, and you are to return here by the end of August."

"Yes Master," Kreacher said and with a pop, he was gone.

It seemed too simple, but Hermione ignored he overly worrying mind.

"He was responsible for cleaning Regulus room, not that he would let anyone else do it but, it's yours now. I would get to it; his cleaning skills have declined severely."

Hermione ignored that he was still being rude to her and left quickly. Was it worth asking what had upset him so when she had so much to do? She had been wondering about Regulus "death" for a while and hoped she would find out more about the forgotten Black and what really happened to him. She knew too little to ask anyone about him and Sirius would never talk about him. A childhood room held more information about its inhabitant then a person would think.

I . I . I . I

* * *

 **A/N:** Short but that is the way it is. Muse held me tied to a chair and gagged until I let Violet be written. A couple of days ago I hit a breakthrough or several, it's great cause it gives me a good plan for the future. Things will speed up now, the fifth year will go pretty fast, compared to how slow this summer has been. _Chapter title is from the song Dreamer by Supertramp_.


End file.
